


L'Ange en bleu (The Angel in Blue)

by emymmy



Series: Bleu Acier [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Billionaire Magnus, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cop Alec, Cop Jace, Detective/Billionaire AU, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Murder, Past Abuse, Sex, Switching, Top Alec, Top Magnus Bane, Violence, enquête
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emymmy/pseuds/emymmy
Summary: Le détective de la brigade criminelle, Alec Lightwood, avait vu et entendu beaucoup de choses durant huit ans à la NYPD, mais il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer le milliardaire et séducteur, Magnus Bane. Magnus est un suspect dans une suite de meurtres de prostituées et Alec doit trouver le juste équilibre entre la procédure et l’irrésistible désir qu'il ressent pour son suspect numéro un.





	1. Chapitre un

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Angel in Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297055) by [Hobbit69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69). 



> Bonjour ! C'est ma toute première traduction, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vais essayer de poster deux chapitres par semaine.  
> Je n'ai personne pour corriger mes fautes donc n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous en voyez, que ce soit au niveau de la grammaire ou de la typographie.  
> Cette traduction est aussi postée sur wattpad avec le titre L'Ange en Bleu.

Le détective Alexander Lightwood observait le corps d'une femme étendu sur le lit d'un appartement luxueux de l'upper East Side à Manhattan. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses durant ces huit dernières années dans la brigade criminelle de la NYPD, mais jamais rien de semblable à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. La seule partie du corps qui n'était pas couverte de sang était ses cheveux blonds.  
  
« Camille Belcourt. » Dit son partenaire, Jace Herondale, en lisant la carte d'identité de la jeune femme qu'il avait trouvée dans un portefeuille en cuir noir sur la commode.  
  
S'accroupissant à côté du lit, Alec observa le corps. Elle était nue, son corps exposé, les membres écartés, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, faisant un X. Quiconque l'avait tué l'avait abattu d'un tir en pleine tête puis ouvert du cou jusqu'au bassin.  
  
« C'était une prostituée. » Lança Jace dans son dos.  
  
Alec se leva, « Comment le sais-tu ?   
  
\- Son agenda. À côté de chaque rendez-vous, elle a marqué des initiales et des sommes d'argent.  
  
\- Qui était son dernier rendez-vous ?  
  
\- J.É., lut Jace, avec un prix de… Merde ! Douze mille dollars.  
  
\- On s'est trompés de métier.  
  
\- Sans blague, répliqua Jace. J.É., c'est faux. Ça doit être faux.  
  
\- Jack l’Éventreur, répondit Alec.  
  
\- Pas moyen, Alec. Ça peut signifier n'importe quoi. »  
  
Le médecin légiste, le Dr Catarina Loss, arriva et rentra dans la chambre.  
  
« Mon Dieu. » Chuchota-t-elle, portant sa main à sa bouche.  
  
« Hey, Doc.  
  
\- Dr. Loss, dit Alec, pouvez-vous me dire si la victime a toujours son foie durant votre examen préliminaire ? »  
  
Une petite femme avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs et un accent musical, le Dr. Loss, jeta un coup d’œil au corps disposé sur les draps couleur corail. « Bien sûr. »  
  
Le Dr. Loss passa devant lui avec son sac d'examen. Alec s'éloigna du lit pour qu'elle puisse accéder au corps. Lorsqu'elle mit sa main gantée dans l'abdomen de la victime, Jace se retourna avec un haut-le-cœur. Moins d'une minute après, elle avait fini.  
« Vous êtes sur une piste détective Lightwood, son foie a disparu. J'ai besoin de la prendre avec moi pour vous donner plus d'informations. » Dit le docteur, en se levant et en enlevant son équipement de protection.  
  
Jace la regarda bouche bée. « C'est une blague.  
  
\- Je ne rigole pas, détective Herondale. »

Regardant Alec, Jace rigola nerveusement, « Jack l'Éventreur.  
  
\- Doit-on chercher un imitateur ? Alec se demanda à voix haute. Je ne sais pas, mais c'est une étrange coïncidence.  
  
\- Elle n'est pas la dernière, Alec, » chuchota Jace.  
  
Alors que l'équipe scientifique arrivait, Alec secoua la tête. « Non, elle ne l'est pas. » Avec un regard par-dessus son épaule au corps couvert de sang de la femme sur le lit, il ajouta, « Nous allons être occupés, Jace. Cette affaire ne se réglera pas rapidement. »

 

***

 

À son bureau dès huit heures du matin, Alec écrivait un rapport pour son capitaine, Luke Garroway, alors que Jace était assis au bureau voisin où il bâillait.  
  
« Arrête ça, ordonna le détective Julian Blackthorn assis à côté d'eux, ça pourrait se répandre.  
  
\- On a était appelés peu après quatre heures du matin et depuis Alec a travaillé sans s'arrêter. Tu sais comment il est.  
  
\- Je t'avais dit de faire une sieste, rétorqua Alec sans lever ses yeux de son ordinateur. Ça avait l'air plus efficace que de rentrer à la maison.  
  
\- Dit l'homme qui n'a pas quelqu'un avec qui partager son lit, » rigola Jace.  
  
Alec ne réagit pas, mais Jace avait raison. Il n'avait pas été avec quelqu'un depuis plus d'un an. Il manquait énormément de confiance en soi hors de son travail. Son homosexualité avait été dure à accepter pour lui, et encore plus pour son père. Robert Lightwood avait mis Alec à la porte lorsqu'il avait fait son coming out à dix-sept ans.  
  
Jace avait demandé à Alec d'être son colocataire et ils avaient trouvé un petit appartement jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent tous les deux à l’Académie de police. Après avoir été diplômés, Alec et Jace avaient été assignés à la brigade criminelle et avaient travaillé dur pour devenir détectives, vivant toujours dans le même appartement jusqu'à leur capitaine présente Jace à Clary, sa belle-fille. À partir de là, il était perdu. Jace et Clary vivaient ensemble maintenant et Alec se retrouvait seul. Comme il semblait l'être en général. Il sortait avec des hommes, parfois. Mais il n'avait pas eu de rencard depuis près de deux ans, peut-être même plus. Il n'avait couché avec personne depuis trois ans. Il avait vraiment besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses priorités. Alec n'avait jamais présenté quelqu'un à Jace ou à sa sœur, Isabelle. Aucune des personnes qu'il avait rencontrée été assez importante.

« Non, répondit finalement Alec, personne ne m'attend.  
  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me punis pour ça ? se plaignit Jace.  
  
\- Hé, répliqua Alec, tu m'as demandé d'être ton partenaire. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre. »  
  
Rigolant, Jace répondit affectueusement, « Ouais, » Puis se retournant vers son ordinateur, Jace rapporta. « La victime avait été arrêtée quatre fois pour racolage. Elle a disparu du réseau il y a près de dix-huit mois. Ses finances sont démentes. Deux cent mille sur son compte principal. Plus d'un million sur des comptes offshores. »  
  
Emma Carstairs, la partenaire de Julian, siffla « La prostitution, c'est lucratif.  
  
\- C'était le haut du panier, dit Alec, mais ça, c'est quelque chose d'autre. Il faut vérifier son ordinateur.  
  
\- Du chantage ? Demanda Jace alors qu'Alec envoyait son rapport au capitaine.  
  
\- C'est ce que je pense. »  
  
Après avoir vérifié quelques pages sur son écran, Jace s'exclama « Oh, merde !  
  
\- Quoi ?  
  
\- Elle est liée à Magnus Bane.  
  
\- Qui ? Demanda Alec, décontenancé.  
  
\- Sérieusement, Alec ? Se plaignit Julian.  
  
\- Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, fourni Emma, il est le chef de Bane Enterprises. Industrie, divertissement, hospitalité. Il est plus riche que Dieu.

\- Il n'a certainement pas besoin d'elles, soupira Emma.  
  
\- Vraiment ? Dit Julian. Je suis juste là, bébé. »  
  
Emma fit un clin d’œil à son partenaire. Alec ne savait pas comment ils faisaient pour avoir une relation amoureuse tout en étant partenaires, mais leur paire marchait. Même si leur relation était contraire à la procédure, Luke Garroway la tolérait, car il pensait que leur partenariat n'en était que plus fort grâce à leur amour mutuel.  
  
« Dans tous les cas, il a les moyens de payer un maître-chanteur. Il faut demander un rendez-vous avec lui.  
  
\- Je vais appeler son bureau, dit Jace en hochant la tête.  
  
\- D'accord, je vais prévenir les parents proches de la victime. »  
  
Avec un soupir, Jace prit son téléphone et commença à appeler.

 

***

 

Ouvrant son frigo, Alec grogna. Ses yeux brûlaient à cause du temps qu'il avait passé devant son ordinateur. Il prit un analgésique pour faire disparaître ses douleurs, content d'être chez lui.  
  
Derrière un firewall, Simon Lewis, un génie de l'informatique et le petit ami de la sœur d'Alec, avait trouvé une liste des clients de Camille Belcourt qu'elle avait fait chanter : Alex Mortmain, un célèbre avocat, Sebastien Morgenstern, un cadre en communication dans une grande entreprise, John Shade, le propriétaire d'un restaurant, Aidous Nix, le chef d'une secte Wicca et Woosley Scott, le propriétaire d'un commerce familial. Même s'il n'était pas sur la liste, Magnus Bane était toujours sur la liste de suspects d'Alec.  
  
Alec avait trouvé une photo de Magnus Bane sur son ordinateur. C'était la plus belle personne qu'Alec avait jamais vu : une peau couleur caramel, des cheveux d'un noir corbeau, des yeux en forme d'amande d'une surprenante couleur vert dorée. Magnus Bane avait déclenché une certaine curiosité dans le ventre d'Alec. Et plus bas.  
  
Après avoir mangé des œufs brouillés, Alec alla se coucher et rêva d'une douce peau bronzée et d'yeux vert-doré.

 

***

 

Alec et Jace avaient pu obtenir un rendez-vous avec Magnus Bane à huit heures et demi le matin suivant. Arrivés dans l'énorme immeuble de bureaux, ils furent guidés dans un bureau chatoyant tout en chêne et en verre. La première chose qu'Alec vit de Magnus Bane était son grand dos et son corps élancé alors qu'il regardait au travers de la fenêtre la ville couverte de neige fondue. Alec ne pouvait pas empêcher ses yeux de vagabonder plus bas, jusqu'aux fesses enfermées dans le costume parfaitement taillé.  
  
Se retournant, Magnus sourit alors que son assistant les présentait, « Détectives Lightwood et Herondale, Mr. Bane.  
  
-Merci, Ragnor. Détectives, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. Vous voulez quelque chose ? Du café ? Du thé ? »  
  
_Toi...dans un lit...sur ce bureau...nu_ , pensa Alec, mais répondit, « Non, merci. Ça va. » Alec s'assit dans une des trois chaises de cuir pourpre, en face de l'énorme bureau, à côté de Jace.  
  
« Que puis-je faire pour vous, détectives ?  
  
\- Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser sur Camille Belcourt, répliqua Alec, ayant finalement retrouvé son sang-froid.  
  
-Est-ce qu'elle a encore été arrêtée ? Demanda Magnus, exaspéré.  
  
-Non, monsieur, répondit Alec. Elle est morte. »  
  
Fronçant les sourcils, Magnus s'exclama, « Morte ?

\- Oui, répondit Jace, ses yeux couleur ambre regardant Magnus avec suspicion. Elle a été tuée hier autour d'une heure du matin. Vous étiez avec elle la nuit précédente. »

Les yeux vert-doré de Magnus s'arrêtèrent sur Jace. « Oui, elle m'a accompagné à un dîner de charité.  
  
\- Êtes-vous allé à son appartement ? se renseigna Jace, tout en prenant des notes sur son portable.  
  
-Oui, » répondit directement Magnus.  
  
_Bien sûr, il est hétéro_. « Combien de temps y êtes-vous resté ? demanda Alec.  
  
-Assez pour la déposer devant sa porte, déclara Magnus, ses yeux croisant ceux d'Alec.  
  
\- Vous n'avez pas couché avec elle ? demanda Jace.  
  
\- Pas depuis des années. Et je ne l'ai jamais payé. » _Oui, totalement hétéro_. « Vous avez dit qu'elle a été tuée ?  
  
\- Oui, Monsieur Bane, répondit Alec. Où étiez-vous entre minuit et deux heures du matin ce jour-là ?  
  
\- Suis-je un suspect ?  
  
\- C'est juste une question de routine, Mr. Bane. Excepté son tueur, vous êtes sans doute la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivante, répliqua Alec. Votre alibi, Mr. Bane ?  
  
\- Intéressant. Vous pouvez m'appeler Magnus. » Avec un soupir, Magnus se leva.  
« J'ai besoin d'un café. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez rien ?  
  
\- Non, tout va bien, » répondit Jace.  
  
Quand Magnus retourna à son bureau, il s'assit confortablement avec dans ses mains un mug noir parsemé de paillettes et avec écrit '' Fabuleux '' en strass. « Entre minuit et deux heures, j'étais au lit.  
  
-Seul ? » demanda Jace.  
  
Le regard de Magnus se dirigea vers Alec. « Malheureusement.  
  
-Comment connaissiez-vous Camille Belcourt ?  
  
-Nous étions amis depuis des années. On s'était rencontré au lycée.  
  
\- Vous saviez qu'elle était une prostituée ? » questionna Jace.  
  
Acquiesçant lentement, Magnus bu une gorgée de café. « Je le savais.  
  
\- Vous nous aviez dit que vous ne l'aviez jamais payé pour qu'elle couche avec vous, dit Alec.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire. »  
  
_Génial_. « Est-ce que vous la payiez pour autre chose ? Comme du chantage ?  
  
\- Non.  
  
-Quand vous l'avez vu, vous a t'elle parlé d'un client qui la gênait ? » Demanda Alec, s'éloignant de l'idée du chantage. Il connaissait les expressions du visage et Magnus Bane n'était pas en train de mentir. Il n'avait jamais donné d'argent à Camille Belcourt, même s'il avait couché avec elle.  
  
« Non, on ne parlait pas de son travail. » Le portable sur son bureau commença à biper. « Je suis désolé détective, mais mon prochain rendez-vous est là.  
  
\- Très bien, répondit Alec, nous avons tout ce que nous voulions pour le moment. »

Jace partit en premier alors qu'Alec sortait une carte de la poche de sa veste. « Si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, appelez Mr. Bane.

\- Encore une fois, appelle moi Magnus. » Il regarda la carte d'Alec puis ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau. « Voilà, détective Lightwood. Mon numéro personnel est sur le dos.

\- Euh… Merci. »

Magnus rigola. « Je te le donne pour que tu puisses m'appeler n'importe quand.

\- Pardon ?

\- Appelle-moi plus tard, détective.

\- Um, oui. Bien sûr, » bégaya Alec.

 Magnus sourit et fit un clin d’œil à Alec avant qu'il parte.

 Peut-être que Magnus Bane n'étaient pas si hétéro que ce qu'il pensait.


	2. Chapitre deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace et Alec interrogent d'autres suspects, une autre victime est découverte et le tueur contacte Alec.  
> Alec et Magnus passent du temps ensemble, mais les meurtres continuent de s'interposer entre eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
> N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous voyez une faute d’orthographe.

  
Jace et Alec allèrent aux bureaux de Noir, Sombre, et Mortmain pour parler à Axel Mortmain, un des principaux associés. Il faisait partie de la liste de chantage de Camille Belcourt et il lui avait donné un total de 18,000$.  
  
La victime était très intelligente dans sa façon de mettre en place le chantage. Elle ne prenait jamais plus que ce que sa proie pouvait se permettre. Mortmain pouvait donner plus, mais Camille n'en avait pris que relativement peu, pas assez pour le mettre en difficulté, mais suffisamment pour étoffer son compte en banque.  
  
Ils furent rejoints à l’accueil par une réceptionniste. Elle était grande avec une coupe au carré noire et des ongles pourpres qui claquaient lorsqu'elle tapait sur son portable.  
  
« Bienvenue à Noir, Sombre, et Mortmain. Comment puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle avec un accent du Bronx.  
  
\- Nous devons parler à Axel Mortmain, dit Alec.  
  
\- Je suis désolée, Mr. Mortmain n'est pas disponible. »  
  
Alec et Jace lui montrèrent leurs badges. « Nous devons parler à Axel Mortmain, répéta Alec.  
  
\- Puis-je vous demander à quels propos ?  
  
\- Vous pouvez. Mais n'attendez pas une réponse. Mortmain. »  
  
Avec un soupir, la réceptionniste prit le téléphone de son bureau, ses ongles claquant lorsqu'elle composa le numéro. « Mr. Mortmain a deux policiers qui demandent à le voir. » Elle s'arrêta pour écouter. « Je sais pas. Ils m'ont rien dit. » Une autre pause. « D'accord. » Après avoir raccroché, elle dit, « Le bureau de Mr. Mortmain est au vingt troisième étage. Il vous attend. »  
  
Sans dire un mot, Jace et Alec montèrent jusqu'au vingt troisième étage grâce à l’ascenseur. Là où le bureau de Magnus Bane était élégant et chic, celui d'Axel Mortmain était moderne et pompeux. À la place d'un bureau en chêne, celui-ci était en verre, lisse et, selon Alec, prétentieux.  
  
Axel Mortmain était assis derrière son bureau, sur lequel il n'y avait aucun objet personnel, aucune photographie, aucun bibelot. C'était un homme trapu et rappelait en quelque sorte à Alec un champignon. Il _devait_ voir des prostituées.

Derrière Mortmain, un jeune homme raffiné portant un costume gris avec une cravate ardoise se tenait debout silencieusement. Alec trouva qu'il avait l'air froid et il se promit de vérifier son identité.  
  
« Puis-je voir vos badges, gentlemen ? »  
  
Alec et Jace les lui montrèrent. « Détectives Lightwood et Herondale, brigade criminelle, dit Alec sèchement.  
  
\- Brigade criminelle ? s'exclama Mortmain.  
  
\- Avant que nous commencions, peut-on avoir le nom de votre compagnon ? demanda Jace, son portable déjà sorti pour prendre des notes.  
  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.  
  
\- Vous avez mal compris, l'interrompu Jace, ce n'était pas une requête. Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
  
\- Nathaniel Gray.  
  
\- Merci. Mr. Mortmain, dit Alec, vous connaissiez une prostituée du nom de Camille Belcourt, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
\- Je ne connais personne de ce nom.  
  
\- Vous êtes au courant que mentir à un officier de police durant une enquête peut amener à une sanction de cinq ans de prison dans l'État de New-York, pas vrai ? » demanda Jace, ne levant pas les yeux de son portable.  
  
« Je suis avocat. Bien sûr que je suis au courant.  
  
\- Donc, quand est-ce que vous avez vu Camille Belcourt pour la dernière fois ? » demanda Alec.  
  
Soupirant, Mortmain répondit, « il y a près de six semaines. Elle était venue avec moi en vacances.  
  
\- Vous n'aviez pas pris votre femme ?  
  
\- Elle préfère être seule pendant ses vacances.  
  
\- Où étiez-vous allé avec Madame Belcourt ?  
  
\- Une villa en Toscane.  
  
\- Classe, se moqua Jace.  
  
\- Combien de temps y êtes-vous resté ?  
  
\- Douze jours.

\- Où étiez-vous le matin du dix-huit entre minuit et deux heures du matin ? »  
  
Mortmain était pris de court. « Pardon ? demanda-t-il.  
  
\- Nous avons besoin de savoir où vous étiez à ce moment-là.  
  
\- Mr. Mortmain et moi-même avons travaillé chez lui jusqu'à trois heures du matin, déclara Nate Gray. J'y suis resté toute la nuit.  
  
\- Sur quoi avez-vous travaillé ? demanda Jace.  
  
\- Nous avons finalisé la défense d'une de nos prochaines affaires. C'est tout ce que nous avons à dire, répliqua hâtivement Mortmain.  
  
\- Elle vous faisait chanter. Qu'avait-elle sur vous ? »  
  
Mortmain soupira. « Je voyais une pute, détective Lightwood. Je suis un citoyen connu. Ça suffit. »  
  
Sortant sa carte, Alec se leva. « Si vous pensez à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, appelez-moi. »  
  
Jace et Alec partirent sans regarder derrière eux. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans la voiture de Jace, Alec dit, « Ils mentaient.  
  
\- Oh que oui, répliqua Jace. Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ?  
  
\- Woosley Scott. »

 

***

 

Woosley Scott était bourru et pourri gâté. Alec ne l'aimait pas à un niveau personnel, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison de cette aversion.  
  
« Oui, je la connaissais. Oui, je l'ai payé. Tous les mois, sans faute. Elle avait le dessus et je le méritais.  
  
\- Attendez, interrompu Jace. Vous n'étiez pas furieux ? Elle vous a volé près de quarante-deux mille dollars.  
  
\- Au début, si. J'étais énervé. Mais je la félicite d'avoir mieux joué que moi.  
  
\- Qu'avait-elle sur vous ? » Demanda Alec. Lorsque Scott lui lança un regard noir, il rajouta, « Ce que vous nous direz ne sera pas rendu public. » _Sauf si vous l'avez tué._  
  
Avec un soupir, Scott se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. « Elle savait que j'étais bisexuel. »  
  
Alec acquiesça, restant impassible. « Je suppose que c'est très important. Vous a-t-elle menacé ?  
  
\- Pas directement. Elle était plus subtile que ça. Elle m'a discrètement demandé de la payer tous les mois pour que ça ne se sache pas. Je possède une entreprise de production d'articles de sport. Si mes clients pensaient, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que je baisais des hommes, mes ventes seraient dévastées. Nos échanges étaient tout à fait civils.  
  
\- Comment l'a-t-elle découvert ?  
  
\- Je suis allé à une soirée privée d'un de ses amis, dans son loft à Brooklyn. Il ne sait même pas qu'elle me faisait chanter, d'ailleurs. Je connaissais Camille depuis des années, je n'avais pas fait attention à sa présence. J'ai passé la nuit avec lui.  
  
\- Qui est cet ami ? » demanda Jace.  
  
Quand Scott hésita, Alec le rassura, « Personne ne saura ce que vous nous avez dit.  
  
\- « Il assume sa sexualité, mais… Je ne veux pas le peiner. C'est un type bien. Il n'a rien à voir avec ça.  
  
\- Un nom, Scott, » grogna Jace.  
  
Soupirant, Scott répondit, « Magnus Bane. »  
  
Alec aurait vraiment dû le voir venir. Extérieurement, Alec était placide, mais intérieurement, il éclatait de joie. C'était ridicule ! Magnus Bane était un suspect. Un suspect principal. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir-  
  
\- Où étiez-vous entre minuit et deux heures du matin le dix-huit ?  
  
\- Avec ma petite-amie. C'est une de nos stagiaires. »  
  
_Salaud._  
  
« Et elle pourra le confirmer ?  
  
\- Bien sûr. »

Prenant les informations nécessaires sur la stagiaire, Alec lui donna une de ses cartes avec l'ordre de l'appeler s'il se souvenait de quelque chose.  
  
L'alibi de Woosley Scott fut rapidement vérifié. La jeune stagiaire était gênée, mais coopérative, et Alec renvoya Scott en bas de la liste des suspects. Peu importe à quel point il était désagréable, Woosley Scott n'avait pas tué et mutilé Camille Belcourt.  
  
« Je vais manger et tu ne peux pas m'arrêter, s'exclama Jace une fois arrivé sur le trottoir animé.  
  
\- Tu peux aller à un food truck.  
  
\- Non ! Mon corps est un temple, Alec, et les food trucks ne vendent pas de la nourriture, ils vendent de la graisse saturée.  
  
\- Oh mon dieu, s'il te plaît, se plaignit Alec. On a de la chance pour le moment.  
  
\- Je vais à une épicerie possédée par John Shade, et il y sera aujourd'hui d'après son assistant.  
  
\- Beau coup.  
  
\- J'ai travaillé dur pour ça. »  
  
Pendant que Jace commandait leurs sandwichs, Alec questionna John Shade et l'enleva directement de sa liste. À vrai dire, Shade s'était même mit à pleurer. Il avait vu Camille huit fois sur une période de deux mois, quand lui et sa femme avaient des problèmes conjugaux. Un mois après que Shade se soit réconcilié avec sa femme, Camille avait commencé le chantage. Shade payait pour l'empêcher de parler. Quand Camille a été tuée, il était dans le New Jersey avec sa femme. Juste pour être sûr, Alec appela l'hôtel dans lequel il avait déclaré être resté. Le directeur confirma la présence de John Shade dans une des suites, et accepta même d'envoyer les vidéos de surveillance.  
  
Cet après-midi là, Jace et Alec traversèrent le pont vers Brooklyn pour interroger les deux dernières personnes de leur liste : Sebastian Morgenstern, qui avait déclaré être malade le matin même, et Aidous Nix, qui se trouvait dans une église de Brooklyn.  
  
Arrivé à la maison de Morgenstern, Jace se mit à sonner impatiemment. Finalement, une voix étouffée demanda, « Oui ?  
  
\- Détectives Lightwood et Herondale, NYPD. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.  
  
\- À propos de quoi ?  
  
\- Le meurtre de Camille Belcourt, répondit Jace. Voulez-vous en parler au travers du haut-parleur ? »  
  
Les portes s'ouvrirent peu après. Jace et Alec sortirent leurs badges pour lui montrer. Il ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer.  
  
Sebastian Morgenstern était dans un état débraillé avec des yeux gonflés et le nez rouge. « Que se passe t-il ?  
  
\- Connaissez-vous Camille Belcourt ?  
  
\- Vous êtes ici, donc vous savez que oui.  
  
\- D'accord » Dit Jace. Étant donné qu'il avait déjà marre de ce mec, Alec laissa Jace prendre la main. « Elle vous a pris près de huit mille dollars. Où étiez-vous entre minuit et deux heures du matin le dix-huit ? »  
  
Pris de court, Sébastian répondit, « J'étais ici, au lit.  
  
\- Seul ?  
  
\- Oui. La femme que je vois est hors de la ville en ce moment. »  
  
Alec et Jace échangèrent un regard.  
  
  
  
Après avoir quitté l'église d'Aidou Nix, Jace toussa. « Ce type était cinglé. »  
  
Alec acquiesça, « Je suppose qu'une orgie est un assez bon alibi. »  
  
Jace rigola. « C'est le meilleur, mec. C'est la fin de notre journée. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. »  
Alec approuva. « On se verra ce soir, pas vrai ?  
  
\- Quoi ?  
  
\- Le dîner chez Isabelle ?  
  
\- Oh. Elle ne cuisine pas n'est-ce pas ? Sinon je ne peux pas être là. J'ai Ebola. »  
  
En rigolant, Jace dit, « Elle a fait appel à un traiteur.  
  
\- Merci l'ange. »

 

***

 

Alec ne devait pas partir très tôt de chez lui pour aller voir Isabelle, car elle habitait dans le même immeuble que Jace, Clary, et lui. Les trois appartements étaient au même étage. Quand elle était en ville, elle venait toujours voir Alec aux moments les plus inopportuns. Mais quand elle n'était pas là, il se sentait seul, et elle lui manquait.  
  
Il arriva et toqua à la porte. À sa grande surprise, c'est Simon Lewis, le petit-ami d'Isabelle et un des détectives-informaticiens du central, qui l'accueillit.  
« Salut, Alec.  
  
\- Salut, répondit Alec en rentrant. Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble… ici.  
  
\- J'essaye de le faire s'installer ici, dit Isabelle en arrivant de la cuisine.  
  
\- Ça marche ? »  
  
Simon sourit et détourna le regard.  
  
_Oui. Ça marche._  
  
Isabelle embrassa Alec sur la joue. « Comment vas-tu ?  
  
\- Ça va. Seulement beaucoup de travail.  
  
\- Plus de morts ?  
  
\- Tu sais comment s'est, dit Alec en prenant le verre de vin que Simon lui tendait. Tu es magnifique Iz. » Alec fit un geste de la main pour désigner la robe rouge qu'elle portait qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous de son entrejambe et qui commençait par un décolleté plongeant.  
  
« Merci, elle est neuve. »  
  
Et à peine légale.  
  
Jace et Clary arrivèrent et le dîner commença. Alec but du vin et mangea un délicieux poulet avec du riz. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir seul, comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Et voilà qu'il était là avec deux couples. Seul.  
  
Après avoir dit au revoir, Alec rentra chez lui. Encore une fois, seul. Il enleva ses vêtements et se coucha. Ses draps étaient froids, ce qui renforçait sa solitude.

  
***

  
À l'aube, Alec et Jace se tenaient au-dessus d'un autre corps. Une fois encore, elle était blonde et avait été tuée d'un tir dans la tête puis ouverte. Ils découvrirent qu'elle était elle aussi une prostituée. Dans son agenda, Jace avait trouvé une ligne qui faisait savoir que J.É. était également l'auteur de ce meurtre.  
  
Ramassant une enveloppe avec une main gantée, Alec demanda à Jace, « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça ? »  
  
Elle était adressée à Alec et Jace grommela, « Ouvre-la. »  
  
Cassant le cachet, Alec lut la lettre écrite en majuscules.

 

 **D** **É** **TECTIVE LIGHTWOOD,  
  
JE COMPREND** **S** **QUE VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE TOUT VOTRE POSSIBLE POUR ME TROUVER, MAIS NOUS SAVONS TOU** **S** **LES DEUX COMMENT CELA VA FINIR. VOUS NE M'ATTRAPEREZ PAS. JE SUIS TROP DOUÉ, TROP INTELLIGENT POUR VOUS. JE VOUS REGARDERAI. AMUSEZ VOUS BIEN.  
  
J.** **É** **.  
**

  
« On dirait-toi, rigola Alec en essayant de le faire passer pour quelque chose sans importance.  
  
\- C'est pas drôle, Alec. » Jace, qui avait toujours considéré Alec comme son frère, était apeuré.  
« Il te défit, Alec. Tu dois faire attention. »  
  
En soupirant, Alec s'accroupit pour regarder le corps ensanglanté de la jeune femme. Elle était jeune. De luxe. Mais pas autant que Camille Belcourt.  
  
« Jessamine Lovelace, déclara Jace en prenant des notes sur son portable.  
  
\- Quel âge a-t-elle ?  
  
\- Dix-neuf, » répondit Jace tristement.  
  
Alors que l'équipe de la morgue commença à nettoyer, il se leva. « Cherche son dossier. Retournons au central. »  
  
Alec ordonna aux officiers de faire du porte-à-porte dans l'immeuble puis partit avec Jace. « Tu sais qu'on va devoir faire une conférence de presse, pas vrai ?  
  
\- Merde. Ouais. Je sais. »

  
La conférence était prévue le matin même à dix heures. Alec prévint le parent le plus proche de Jessamine Love, sa tante, afin qu'il puisse citer son nom.  
  
Alors qu'ils se tenaient derrière leur commandant de police, Charlotte Branwell, Jace chuchota, « Cinquante dollars qu'ils ont entendu parler du message.

\- Je ne parie pas sur quelque chose de sûr, répondit Alec.  
  
« Je me fie totalement aux capacités des détectives Lightwood et Herondale. Ils ont à leur disposition toutes les ressources de la NYPD. Afin de protéger nos concitoyens, mes détectives vont vous donner des détails sur cette affaire. »  
  
Elle avait promis d'arrêter la conférence de presse au bout de quinze minutes, ce qui rassura Alec, étant donné que pour décider qui allait parler aux journalistes, ils avaient joué à pierre, papier, ciseau et qu'il avait perdu.  
  
« Autour d'une heure, le matin du dix-huit janvier et vers deux heures et demie ce matin, une personne non-identifiée est rentrée dans les appartements de Camille Belcourt et de Jessamine Lovelace, deux prostituées, et les a brutalement abattues puis mutilées. La NYPD conseille vivement à toutes les personnes faisant partie de ce réseau d'être prudent.  
Si c'est possible, ne prenez pas de nouveaux clients. N'allez pas dehors seul. Restez avec un partenaire lorsque vous vous baladez. Le tueur se fait appeler J.É. Si vous avez des informations, appelez le numéro mis en place. S'il vous plaît, ne vous considérez pas à l'abri.  
  
\- Détective Lightwood !  
  
\- Oui ?  
  
\- Est-ce que c'est un tueur en série visant les prostituées ?  
  
\- Pour le moment, c'est dur de dire que c'est un tueur en série, mais nous explorons cette possibilité.  
  
\- Pensez-vous que le meurtrier nettoie les rues en tuant des prostituées ?  
  
-Non, répondit simplement Alec. Le meurtre n'est pas une solution, peu importe le problème. Si le tueur voulait nettoyer les rues, il y a des moyens plus sûrs et légaux qui existent. Ces deux femmes ne méritaient pas de mourir, peu importe leur travail.  
  
\- Détective ! Le tueur a laissé une note pour vous ! Que disait-elle ? »  
  
Jace donna un petit coup de coude à Alec et il se retint de rire. « Oui. L'individu a laissé une note. Je ne suis pas en droit de vous dire ce qui était écrit dessus pour le moment.  
  
\- Pensez-vous que le tueur vous regarde en ce moment ? Que lui diriez-vous ? »  
  
Alec réfléchit un instant. « Je pense qu'il est intéressé par les avancées de l'enquête. Ce que nous allons faire pour le trouver, ce que nous savons sur lui, ce que les médias racontent sur lui et ses victimes. Mon partenaire et moi allons travailler assidûment jusqu'à ce que le meurtrier soit sous les verrous. Il pense qu'il va s'en sortir, mais il n'y arrivera pas. Nous allons le trouver et l'arrêter.  
  
\- C'est une déclaration très directe, détective.  
  
-Nous suivons toutes les pistes disponibles, répliqua Jace rapidement. La NYPD fait tout son possible pour arrêter ces meurtres. Nous avons besoin que toutes les personnes exerçant ce métier agissent prudemment et suivent les directives présentes sur le site de la NYPD. S'il vous plaît, soyez prudent. »

Charlotte Branwell s’avança et les fit sortir, ignorant les journalistes.

Jace et Alec retournèrent à leurs bureaux. Alors qu'Alec commençait à lire le rapport d'autopsie de Camille Belcourt, son portable sonna.

« Criminelle, Lightwood, répondit-il distraitement.

\- Vous vous trompez, vous savez. Vous ne me trouverez jamais. »

Alec jeta un coup d’œil à Jaceet claqua des doigts, lui signalant de commencer à tracer l'appel.

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça, J.É. ?

\- Parce que je suis plus intelligent que vous, détective. Je suis plus intelligent que quiconque dans votre département. »

Alec écrivit _prétentieux_ sur un bloc-notes.

« Donc vous êtes instruit ?

\- Plus que vous, répliqua J.É.. Vous êtes à peine diplômé du lycée. Vous baisez d'autres hommes. Je suis choqué que votre père ne se soit pas suicidé de honte. Il doit vous détester. »

_Ce n'est pas faux._

« C'est pour ça que vous m'appelez ? Parce que je suis gay ? »

Les yeux dorés de Jace étaient froids et furieux quand ils croisèrent les yeux bleus et calmes d'Alec.

« Je vous ai contacté _malgré_ vos choix amoraux, détective Lightwood. Vous n'êtes pas mieux que ces prostituées que je tue. »

Alec griffonna _Gay = prostituée._

« C'est pour ça que vous les tuez ? Parce qu'elles sont sales ? Ou est-ce que c'est le sexe le problème ?

\- Vous devrez le découvrir par vous-même, détective. Au revoir. »

L'appel s'arrêta avec un clic alors que le tueur raccrochait. « Quelque chose ? demanda Alec à Jace.

« Il est en bas, en face de l'immeuble. »

Alors qu'Alec et Jace se dirigeaient en courant vers la sortie, Emma Carstairs leur tendait des gilets pare-balles. En descendant les escaliers, Alec mit son gilet par-dessus son pull noir et l'accrocha. Son arme était dans sa main avant que Jace et lui arrivent sur le trottoir. Même s'ils savaient que le tueur ne serait plus là, ils étaient préparés. Ils trouvèrent un téléphone public suspendu à un crochet avec une note attachée, écrite de la même façon que la première.

 

**BONNE CHANCE, DÉTECTIVE LIGHTWOOD.**

**J.É.**

 

« Merde ! » S'exclama Jace alors que des passants marchaient autour d'eux et Alec rangea son arme.

« Je vais appeler une équipe scientifique. Ils trouveront peut-être quelque chose. »

 

***

 

Jace laissa Alec à son bureau alors qu'il se plongeait dans les rapports d'enquête, l'autopsie de Camille Belcourt, et le rapport préliminaire de celle de Jessamine Lovelace. Les deux victimes portaient des signes d'activité sexuelle récente. Pas de spermes. Bien sûr, le tueur était assez prudent pour ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui.

Lorsque la prochaine équipe entra dans la salle après leur briefing, le portable d'Alec sonna. Pendant un instant, il le fixa du regard. En soupirant, il décrocha. « Criminelle, Lightwood.

\- Tellement officiel, dit une voix amusée.

-Mr. Bane ?

-Ah. On en est encore là, n'est-ce pas ? Que faut-il pour que tu m'appelles Magnus ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Tu es adorable.

\- Je le suis ?

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es, » gloussas Magnus.

Les joues d'Alec brûlaient. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être appelé ''adorable''. Merde, il n'était même pas habitué à ce que les gens le remarquent. Respirant un grand coup, il répondit « Vous êtes vous souvenu de quelque chose, Mr. Bane ?

\- Magnus. »

Expirant doucement, Alec chuchota « Magnus. » Un frisson parcouru son dos, entendant ce nom sur ses lèvres.

Magnus grogna. « J'ai vu ta conférence de presse aujourd'hui. Tu étais incroyable. »

Une vague de plaisir toucha Alec. Il demanda, « C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ?

\- Une des raisons. Je voulais te dire que je connaissais Jessamine Lovelace. Pas très bien, mais je la connaissais. »

Attrapant un bloc-notes et un stylo, Alec demanda, « Comment la connaissiez-vous ?

\- Tu t'es transformé en policier.

\- Je suis toujours un policier. Répondez à la question.

\- Mmm, déterminé. J'aime ça. Elle travaillait dans un de mes hôtels, le Kastil, jusqu'au jour où j'ai découvert qu'elle utilisait les chambres vides pour se prostituer. »

Alec sourcilla, « Vous l'avez découvert. Comment ?

\- Oh oui. Je l'ai découvert. J'aime aller voir si tout se passe bien de temps en temps, donc j'étais à l'hôtel et elle m'a approché. C'était elle qui organisait ma visite et elle était aussi la sous-directrice de l'hôtel.

\- Est-ce qu'elle vous a fait des avances ?

-Oui. Tout ce que je voulais pour mille dollars. Je l'ai viré ce jour-là. Je ne l'ai jamais revu, mais c'est dur de l'oublier.

\- Avez-vous couché avec elle ?

\- Jaloux, chéri ? »

 _Oui._ « Réponds, Magnus. »

Avec un rire, Magnus répliqua, « J'aime quand tu es déterminé. Non, je n'ai pas couché avec elle.

\- Ok. Je peut te voir pour te poser quelques questions ?

\- Tu peux me voir n'importe quand, détective Lightwood.

\- Alec, dit-il automatiquement.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est mon prénom. » Répondit Alec, se sentant stupide d'avoir cédé à Magnus. Bien sûr qu'il se moquait d'Alec. Quelqu'un de si glamour ne remarquerai jamais Alec. Il était tellement normal, tellement simple, tellement… insignifiant.

« Raccourci pour Alexander ?

\- Oui.

\- Alexander. Ça te correspond. Fort. Protecteur.

\- Je ne suis rien de tout ça.

\- Tu l'es. Je pouvais le dire quand je t'ai rencontré. Tu es incroyable. »

Alec ne savait pas quoi dire. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. « Dois-je prendre un rendez-vous pour te voir demain ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Viens à mon loft. Je ferai à manger.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Je suis chez moi, chéri. J'adorerais te voir ce soir.

\- Tu _veux_ me voir ?

\- Oui, Alexander. Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ?

\- Je suis un policier. Je ne suis pas vraiment le bienvenu d'habitude. En plus, je suis…. pas vraiment attirant et je ne parle pas beaucoup. » Il tentait sa chance, essayant de savoir si les sentiments déroutants qu'il ressentait pour Magnus étaient réciproques.

« Premièrement, Alexander, le fait que tu sois un policier est sexy. J'espère que tu mettras un uniforme et réaliseras une de mes fantaisies avec des menottes. Secondement, pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas parler, tu te débrouilles très bien en ce moment. Et dernièrement… quoi ? Tu es la personne la plus sexy qui se soit assise sur une de mes chaises. Je pense même à faire faire une plaque pour tes fesses. »

Étouffant un rire, Alec dit, « donne-moi ton adresse. »

 

***

 

Alec sortit du métro à un pâté de maisons de chez Magnus et se mit à marcher en tentant de se protéger du vent glacial. Quand il arriva, Alec fut accueilli par un concierge hautain.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-Je suis ici pour voir Magnus Bane. »

Le concierge attrapa le combiné qui était sur son bureau et appela. « Mr. Bane, vous avez un visiteur. » Une pause. « Pardon, monsieur ?, » le concierge regarda Alec. « Je ne pourrai pas dire, monsieur. Je suppose qu'il est séduisant. »

Alec prit le téléphone des mains du concierge. « Magnus.

-Ah. Comme je le pensais. Le plus beau détective de la ville. Passes le téléphone à Pete. Je vais lui demander de te laisser passer.

En rougissant, Alec rendit le téléphone au concierge. Après qu'il eut raccroché, il amena Alec à un ascenseur privé et utilisa un code passe-partout. Arrivé au dernier étage, il se retrouva face à face avec Magnus lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

« Je suis ravi que tu sois venu.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis là pour te questionner.

\- Et alors ? J'utiliserai toutes les excuses possibles pour te faire venir ici. » Dit Magnus, se rapprochant de lui et poussant les cheveux de jais d'Alec qui cachaient ses yeux. « Qui t'a fait croire que tu étais indésirable ? Qui t'a blessé ? »

Alec voulait s'éloigner, mais il ne pouvait pas : il était captivé par les yeux vert-doré et la voix douce comme de la soie de Magnus. « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Magnus acquiesça. « Quand tu seras prêt, j'espère que tu m'en parleras. »

Alec croisa les yeux de Magnus hocha de la tête.

« Maintenant, pose tes questions pour que je puisse te convaincre d'enlever cet horrible pull. »

Alec baissa les yeux pour le regardait, puis demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon pull ?

\- Ça ne te va pas et en plus, il y a des trous. Il s'effile et tu devrais l'enlever, Alexander.

\- C'est subtil, rigola Alec.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais vraiment, tu devrais l'enlever. »

En ricanant, Alec enleva sa veste. « C'est tout ce que tu auras pour le moment. »

Magnus lui sourit et prit sa veste. « Je vais faire avec. Que veux-tu manger ? »

Alec haussa les épaules, relevant les manches de son pull jusqu'aux coudes. « Je n'ai pas encore mangé aujourd'hui, donc je ne suis pas difficile.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé de la journée ? Alexander, tu dois mieux prendre soin de toi. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai. »

Les yeux d'Alec se levèrent rapidement pour croiser ceux de Magnus. Ça semblait sérieux. Ça avait l'air permanent. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gardien.

\- Tu t'habilles comme si tu étais un SDF. Tu ne manges pas. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi. Je dirais que tu as besoin de quelque chose.

\- Magnus.

\- Alexander. Allez. Laisse-moi te nourrir. »

Alec mangea de succulentes huîtres sucrées avec de la salade et des pâtes incroyablement crémeuses. « Est-ce que c'est toi qui les as faites ?

\- J'aimerais pouvoir dire ''oui'', mais non. Je les ai commandées et si tu m'avais dit que tu détestais les huîtres, je t'aurais pris de la pizza.

\- J'adore la pizza, mais ça, ... ça vaut le coup. » Dit Alec avec un sourire. Magnus sourit à son tour.

Prenant une gorgée de vin blanc, Alec demanda, « Donc, pourquoi ''le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn'' ? »

Magnus lui sourit. « C'est un vieux surnom que mes amis m'avaient donné. Ils disaient que tout ce que je touchais se transformait en or. D'accord, Midas aurait été plus approprié, mais c'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont appelé donc c'est resté.

\- Tu es toujours ami avec eux ? »

Magnus acquiesça. « La plupart. Camille est morte. Ragnor travaille pour moi. Alexi est un concurrent, mais toujours mon ami. Malcom s'occupe de ma communication. Woosley est toujours un ami, même si nos entreprises sont très différentes. J'ai tendance à inspirer la loyauté. »

Alec pouvait voir ça. « Et toi, es-tu loyal, Magnus ? »

Les yeux de Magnus prirent un air espiègle et croisèrent ceux d'Alec. « Extrêmement, chéri. »

Alors que la soirée se terminait, et qu'Alec avait appris tout ce que Magnus savait sur Jessamine Lovelace, il remit sa veste.

« Je veux te demander de rester.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit Alec.

\- Parce que je suis un suspect ?

\- Une personne impliquée dans l'affaire, corrigea Alec. Je ne pense pas que tu as tué qui que ce soit, Magnus.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Inspirant un bon coup, Alec dit, « Ton orientation sexuelle.

\- Tu penses que je n'ai pas tué deux femmes parce que je suis bisexuel. Bien que libre. »

Alec acquiesça avec un petit sourire pendant qu'il boutonnait sa veste. Les mains de Magnus couvrirent celles d'Alec. « Pourquoi, Alexander ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? »

Les yeux d'Alec croisèrent ceux de Magnus. « Il m'a appelé. »

Les mains de Magnus se resserrèrent. « Il t'a parlé ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va. C'était juste un appel téléphonique. Il m'a dit que mon père devait avoir honte de moi parce que j'avais à peine fini le lycée et que… cité mot pour mot, je ''baise des hommes''. »

Passant une main tremblante au travers de ses cheveux, Magnus demanda, « Il t'a menacé ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va s'en prendre à toi ?

\- Non, je ne corresponds pas au profil de ses victimes. » dit Alec, tout en sachant qu'il pourrait mentir. Il se souvenait que le tueur lui avait dit que sa sexualité était équivalente à la prostitution.

« Sauf s'il pense que ''homo'' égal ''pute'' »

Alec lança un regard noir à Magnus. « Je ne suis pas une pute » grogna-t-il. Son père l'avait déjà appelé comme ça, et même pire, quand Alec avait fait son coming out à sa famille.

Touchant la joue d'ivoire d'Alec, Magnus dit, « Je sais que tu ne l'es pas, chéri. Si tu l'étais, tu serais déjà dans mon lit. C'est vrai, c'est là où je te veux, mais je ne te respecterais pas. Tu m'intrigues.

\- Je t'intrigue ? »

Magnus se rapprocha. « Énormément. »

Sa bouche se dirigea vers celle d'Alec et le policier se laissa aller pendant qu'il retournait le baiser. Magnus tenait Alec avec force, faisant l'amour à son détective avec sa bouche. Alec voulait Magnus mille fois plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre.

Se reculant à peine, Magnus demanda, « Tu es sûr que tu dois partir ? Tu pourrais rester ici et aller travailler demain matin.

\- Dans les mêmes habits qu'aujourd'hui ? Ça vendrait la mèche.

\- Je t'achèterai de nouveaux habits. Un magasin entier même.

\- Alors je serai une pute. » Alec toucha le visage de Magnus. « Quand je coucherai avec toi, je veux que tu sois déjà innocenté. Je travaille déjà dessus.

\- Tu _essayes_ de m'innocenter ?

-Je fais juste mon travail, Magnus. »

Avec un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Alec, Magnus sourit. « Je parie que c'est ce que tu fais, détective. _Quand_ tu es prêt, je te veux, Alexander. Plus que je ne devrai, vu que je te connais à peine. Je ne peux pas attendre de t'avoir, chéri. »

Alec embrassa Magnus encore une fois. « Amuse-toi bien en Europe, Magnus. Ça sera bien de savoir que tu es hors de la ville.

\- Prends soin de toi, Alexander. Appelle-moi. Je veux entendre ta voix quand je serai là-bas. » Magnus avait juste besoin de savoir qu'Alec allait bien. Il était plus inquiet à propos de l'appel du tueur qu'il ne le laissait paraître. « Tu vas me manquer, chéri.

\- Je penserai à toi. »

Magnus embrassa avec force Alec. « J'espère bien. »

 

 


	3. Chapitre trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un autre meurtre, et Alec doit suivre la procédure, même s'il veut suivre son cœur.  
> Jace prouve qu'il est un frère génial !  
> Le tueur contacte de nouveau Alec, avec des motivations confuses et un résultat horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour tout les kudos et les commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Trois jours après son ''rencard'' avec Magnus, Alec se tenait au-dessus du corps d'un autre prostitué. Un homme cette fois. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs, couverts de sang. Le tueur l'avait castré puis mutilé après lui avoir tiré dans la tête. Comme les autres. Il était allongé, nu, les membres écartelés en X, dans une rue immonde où il avait fait son travail. Laissé là, à la vue de tous, battu par les éléments.

Jace revint après avoir interrogé la femme qui avait trouvé le corps. « Il se fait appeler Meliorn. Il était accompagné d'une femme qui utilise le pseudo Kaelie. Il a eu une touche et est parti voir le client.

\- Et Kaelie n'a pas vu le client ?

\- Meliorn a reçu un message.

\- Un message ? On peut commander une prostituée par message ?

\- Apparemment. »

 

***

 

Assis devant son ordinateur, Alec cogna son front sur son bureau. En faisant des recherches sur Meliorn, il avait découvert la dernière chose qu'il voulait trouver. Meliorn était connecté à Magnus. Il avait été interprète pour une des sociétés d'enregistrement de Magnus. Il avait perdu son travail après avoir manqué quatre performances à la suite.

Magnus l'avait viré personnellement.

Alec soupira alors que Jace le fixait du regard. « On doit le faire venir pour un interrogatoire officiel, Alec. Il connaissait les trois victimes.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait, Jace.

\- Je sais Alec. On doit le faire. »

Alec n'avait pas caché à Jace sa relation naissante avec Magnus. Il était innocent. Il n'était même pas dans le pays. Jace croyait en Magnus, car il avait confiance dans le jugement d'Alec. Ce dernier avait juste besoin de prouver que Magnus n'avait rien fait.

Alec appela Magnus.

« Alexander, bon timing. Je viens juste d'arriver dans ma chambre d'hôtel. J'espère que tu es prêt pour du sexe par téléphone.

\- J'aurais aimé que ce soit un appel de courtoisie, Magnus.

\- Ah. Qui c'est ?

\- Meliorn.

\- C’est un prostitué ?

\- Il l'était, » Alec s'arrêta, se préparant pour ce qu'il avait à dire. « J'ai besoin que tu viennes pour un interrogatoire officiel.

\- Tu sais que je suis à Paris.

\- Je sais. Il faut que tu reviennes. Le vingt-six à deux heures. »

La voix de Magnus se refroidit. « Je vous verrais à ce moment-là, détective. » Il raccrocha sans dire un mot de plus.

Son cœur se serra alors qu'il regardait son portable. Alec avait à peine une chance avec Magnus avant, mais maintenant, il n'en avait aucune. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Magnus pourrait l'aimer, mais il s'était dit, pour quelques jours au moins, qu'il avait une petite chance de bonheur avec Magnus. C'était fini. Alec n'avait jamais ressenti autant de choses pour quelqu'un d'autre avant, et maintenant, c'était fini.

À cause de son travail. À cause de qui il était et de ce qu'il faisait.

« Ça va, Alec ?

\- Il en a fini avec moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir.

\- Si, Jace. C'est fini.

\- Alec, dit Jace en s'asseyant. Tu n'avais pas eu de rencard en deux ans. Aie un peu confiance en toi. Il t'adore. »

Alec se leva et se dirigea vers la machine à café dans la salle de pause. Il en prit une tasse, même si c'était boueux et à peine comestible. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose ou sinon il allait craquer.

Il connaissait à peine Magnus. Comment pouvait-il être autant attaché à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment ?

Retournant à son bureau, Alec lut les rapports médicaux, ceux sur la scène de crime et ceux des interrogatoires. Il décida de ré-interroger Mortmain et Sebastian Morgenstern. Il appela le gérant de l'appartement de Magnus, demandant les vidéos de surveillance pour prouver que ce dernier était parti deux jours plus tôt en Europe. Il appela l'aéroport pour avoir les registres et les plans de vols de l'avion privé de Magnus pour prouver qu'il avait bien quitté le pays. Il appela aussi l'hôtel parisien de Bane Enterprises, et ordonna, plutôt harcela, au directeur de l'hôtel de confirmer la présence de Magnus, demandant encore une fois les vidéos de surveillance.

À sa maison, Alec s'assit devant son ordinateur, ses yeux gonflés alors qu'il regardait les vidéos de surveillance d'une banque en face de là où Meliorn avait été tué. Les immeubles de Camille et Jessamine avaient de solides systèmes de sécurité, mais apparemment les caméras ne marchaient pas les jours des meurtres. C'était très opportun.

Regardant Meliorn rentrer dans la ruelle, Alec examina le corps de l'homme qui le suivait. Ce n'était pas le corps élancé que Magnus exhibait, mais un corps compact, plus fort. Le tueur était plus proche de la taille d'Alec. Plus grand, plus musclé que Magnus. Faisant une capture d'écran, il l'envoya à Simon, lui demandant d'analyser sa morphologie puis de la comparer à celle de Magnus. Il refusa de se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prouver l'innocence de Magnus.

 

Dans le bureau de son capitaine, Alec s'assit, écoutant Luke Garroway lui dire que, même si les preuves trouvées par Alec le disculpaient, il devait interroger Magnus.

« C'est une perte de temps.

\- Je sais, Alec. On doit mettre les points sur les I. On doit régler ça pour que vous puissiez explorer d'autres pistes. Ton instinct te dit que ce n'est pas Magnus Bane et je te crois. Tu dois l'interroger pour qu'on puisse l'enlever de notre liste de suspects.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. »

Luke acquiesça. « Je sais. Si c'est un problème, je peux m'en occuper. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Jace fit passer sa tête par l'interstice de la porte. « Il est là. »

Le ventre d'Alec fit un saut. « Je vais finir ça puis j'enverrai un rapport »

Luke acquiesça.

Alors qu'Alec sortait du bureau, Jace demanda, « Tu est sûr que tu veux faire ça ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas. Mais je dois.

\- Je peux faire l'interrogatoire.

\- Pour qu'il pense que je ne le crois pas ? Si tu y vas à ma place, il pensera que je crois qu'il tue ces prostitués. Même s'il ne me parlera plus jamais, je finirai ça. »

Jace soupira et arrêta Alec devant la salle d'interrogatoire C. « Tu as l'air crevé, Alec. Tu es sûr ?

\- J'ai besoin de le faire. S'il n'y a qu'une seule chance... »

Lui donnant une accolade, Jace sourit. « Je vais m'occuper des médias.

\- Merci »

Ouvrant la porte, Alec respira un grand coup. Sans un mot, il s'assit en face du visage sans rides de Magnus, qui se tenait silencieux, sans peur. Il regardait Alec, ses yeux vert-doré froid, alors qu'Alec sortait son enregistreur, le posait sur la table, puis l'allumait. « Mr. Bane, cet interrogatoire sera enregistré. Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, répondit froidement Magnus.

\- Comment connaissiez-vous Marcus Rodgers, aussi appelé Meliorn ? »

Magnus joignit ses mains. « C'était un interprète pour un de mes studios d'enregistrement. Talentueux, si je me souviens bien. Après dix mois de travail, il avait obtenu une tournée nationale. Il n'est pas venu aux représentations de quatre salles différentes. J'ai annulé le reste de sa tournée et son contrat.

\- Étiez-vous énervé ?

\- Déçu, répondit Magnus. J'avais confiance en lui, mais il a laissé tombé ses fans, et moi par la même occasion.

\- Étiez-vous déçu par Jessamine Lovelace quand vous l'avez renvoyé ? » Il devait enfoncer le couteau et espérer que Magnus tienne le coup, et qu'il ne le haïsse pas trop.

« Non, j'étais… amusé, un peu furieux qu'elle est utilisée mon hôtel pour son ''activité secondaire''.

\- Assez furieux pour la tuer ?

\- Non, je l'ai renvoyé, ça s'est arrêté là.

\- Vous êtes la dernière personne à avoir vu Camille Belcourt vivante. Êtes-vous rentré chez elle ? Êtes-vous rentré, puis avait vous couché avec elle pour finir par l'éventrer ? »

Les yeux de feu vert-doré de Magnus croisèrent ceux froids d'Alec. « Non.

\- Où étiez-vous le 18 janvier entre minuit et deux heures ?

\- Chez moi. Seul. Au lit.

\- Et le 20 janvier entre une heure et demie et trois heures du matin ?

\- Encore. Chez moi. Seul. Au lit. »

Alec avait des vidéos prouvant que Magnus n'avait pas quitté son appartement ses deux nuits-là. Merde, il y avait même des caméras à son étage, dont une juste devant sa porte. Magnus était rentré chez lui les deux soirs et n'en était pas ressorti.

« Et le 23 janvier entre deux heures et demie et quatre heures du matin ?

\- Paris, France. J'étais en train d'aller à mes bureaux de Paris, ou j'y étais déjà. Vous pouvez obtenir les vidéos de surveillance de l'immeuble pour vérifier. »

Il l'avait déjà fait. « Merci. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Alec l'ouvrit et Jace lui dit que Simon avait fini de comparer les morphologies. Luke avait déclaré qu'il pouvait relâché Magnus. Alec acquiesça, arrêtant l'enregistrement. « Vous pouvez partir Mr. Bane. » Ouvrant la porte, Alec fit signe à Magnus de sortir.

Magnus passa devant Alec sans un mot.

« Je vais vérifier qu'il sorte sans problème, » dit Jace, traînant derrière Magnus.

Alec retourna à la table métallique et récupéra les dossiers et l'enregistreur. Il se regarda dans la glace sans tain, sachant maintenant qu'il sera toujours seul. Il avait manqué sa chance. Il ne trouvera jamais quelqu'un comme Magnus. Quelqu'un qui le regarderait de la même façon que Magnus.

 

***

 

« Tu n'as pas à m'escorter jusqu'à dehors. Je connais le chemin.

\- Oui. Je sais. » dit Jace, entrant avec Magnus dans l’ascenseur étonnamment vide. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Jace appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. L'éclairage de secours prit le dessus alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêta soudainement.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jace.

\- Tu as arrêté l'ascenseur. Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

\- Je veux dire avec Alec. Il était tellement content après sa nuit avec toi. Maintenant, il est sûr que tout ce que vous étiez en train de construire est fini. Il a raison ? »

Magnus réajusta les manches de sa chemise pourpre. « Oui. Ses suspicions ont tout ruiné.

\- Suspicions ? demanda Jace avec incrédulité. Tu te fous de moi ? Il s'est cassé le cul pendant les deux derniers jours à t'innocenter. Il a à peine dormi. Je l'ai vu manger un biscuit et boire sa taille en café. Et tu es fâché contre lui ? Il se tue pour te sortir de tout ça, et tu vas l'abandonner ? Peut-être que tu ne le mérite _pas_. »

Secouant la tête, Jace redémarra l'ascenseur.

 

***

 

Quand Jace fut de retour, Alec écrivait le rapport de ce qu'il espérait être le dernier interrogatoire de Magnus.

« Ça va ? »

Alec acquiesça. « C'est fini maintenant. Oublie ça.

\- Tu le voulais. »

Alec se rassit et sourit tristement à son partenaire. « Oui. Je vais m'en remettre. »

Jace s'assit à son bureau. « Est-ce que tu espérer… quelque chose…

\- Comme toi et Clary ? Comme Simon et Izzy ? demanda Alec en haussant les épaules. Est-ce que c'est trop demander ? J'ai cru qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il me respectait. Il me voulait, même si je suis... » Quoi ? Un flic ? Peu mémorable ? Pas assez bien ? « Ce n'est pas important, Jace. C'est fini. Je suis un flic. C'est tout ce que je serai. Laisse tomber. On a du travail à faire. »

Arrivé chez lui, après avoir réinterrogé Axel Mortmain, avec son assistant bien sûr, et Sebastian Morgenstern, tous deux ne leurs ayant rien appris de nouveau, mais gardant toujours un caractère évasif. Alec s'assit à son ordinateur, essayant de trouver un lien tangible entre les trois victimes. Il chercha aussi des liens avec Magnus. Quiconque tuait ces prostitués visait aussi Magnus.

Ses yeux brûlaient alors qu'il lisait. Il était épuisé et voulait s'en arrêter là puis aller se coucher, mais il voulait aussi travailler pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de perdre avec Magnus. À ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Son portable sonna, un numéro inconnu s'afficha.

« Lightwood, répondit-il.

\- Bonsoir, détective. Appréciez-vous votre soirée ? »

Alec ferma les yeux et, prenant son IPad, envoya un message à Jace et utilisa une application d'enregistrement audio pour avoir l'appel à disposition.

« Comment allez-vous, J.É. ?

\- Je vais très bien. » Sa voix était étouffée, mais semblait cultivée, peut être anglaise, quelque chose qu'il avait déjà remarqué, mais jamais relevé. Axel Mortmain était Anglais. « Tu travailles trop dur, Alec. Tu as l'air fatigué. »

Alec releva rapidement la tête. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre près de son bureau et jeta un coup d’œil à l'immeuble d'en face. Il pouvait voir une personne sur un balcon lui faisant un signe de la main.

\- Donc vous savez où je vis.

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi, Alec. » Il avait arrêté de l'appeler ''détective'' et de le vouvoyer, comme s'ils devenaient proches. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas arrêté Magnus Bane ?

\- J'évite d'arrêter des innocents. » Répondit Alec, incapable d'envoyer un message à Jace pour le prévenir de l'endroit où le tueur était, car l'homme le regardait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose. « Pourquoi le visez-vous ?

\- Je ne le vise pas, répondit sincèrement J.É.. Tu as travaillé dur pour l'innocenter. Je penserai presque que tu l'apprécies. »

 _Merde._ Il devait faire attention. « Il n'a rien fait, on le sait tous les deux. Je ne veux pas mettre un homme innocent en cage. C'est toi que je veux.

\- Hmm. Donc tu dirais que c'est un homme bien ?

\- Meilleur que la plupart. »

J.É. rigola. « Oh, Alec. Tu es tellement naïf. Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'en ai fini avec Magnus Bane. Si tu n'avais pas rendu tout ça si facile, je l'aurais laissé tranquille.

\- Vous voulez le blesser ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Alec, dit J.É. avec exaspération. Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle il avait été mêlé à tout ça. Je pouvais dire qu'il te plaisait la première fois que tu l'as rencontré. Il s'était aussi entiché de toi, donc je voulais t'embêter. Il ne m'intéresse plus maintenant. Il n'est pas vraiment un mauvais homme, même s'il… enfin, ses préférences sexuelles sont… éclectiques. »

 _Depuis combien de temps m'observe t-il ?_ Alec était inquiet et il nota dans un coin de sa tête d'envoyer quelqu'un surveiller Magnus. Il ne jouera pas avec la vie de Magnus.

« C'était une très bonne discussion, détective. Bonne nuit. »

Alec n'attendit pas. Il se jeta hors de son appartement, portant seulement un pantalon gris. Il ne s'arrêta même pas pour mettre des chaussures. La porte de l'appartement de Jace s'ouvrit, ils descendirent les escaliers en courant et arrivèrent dehors ensemble. Ils sprintèrent sur le bord du trottoir, mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à trouver le tueur, non pas qu'Alec pensait y arriver. Alec n'avait pas assez bien vu son visage. Il était bien résolu à fermer ses volets à partir de maintenant.

« Merde ! » dit Alec en haletant, alors que Jace appelait un contact pour lancer un avis de recherche.

« Je suis désolé, Alec. Va t'habiller. On ne peut plus rien faire ici. Je vais sécuriser l'endroit jusqu'à ce que d'autres équipes arrivent. »

Alors que le duo passait devant une ruelle, un mouvement attira l'attention d'Alec. Jace était au téléphone avec Luke. Quelqu'un gémit. Un couple dans la ruelle était menacé avec un couteau. Se déplaçant furtivement, Alec entra dans la ruelle sombre, insensible au froid.

« Arrête de chialer et donne-moi ton fric, salope. »

La jeune femme tremblait alors qu'elle donnait son portefeuille. Alec sauta, attrapant la main de l'agresseur alors qu'il était sur le point de porter un coup avec son couteau. Alec fut capable de pousser le couteau pour qu'il touche ses côtes à la place de son visage.

Sans perdre une seconde, Alec frappa l'agresseur au niveau du cou avec un rapide coup du droit. Avec un grognement, les yeux de l'agresseur se fermèrent et il roula sur le sol de béton.

Alec vérifia que le couple allait bien. Ils étaient tous les deux secoués, mais indemnes. Du sang coulait de sa blessure alors qu'il menottait l'agresseur, tachant son pantalon.

« Fais chier, » grogna t-il, tentant d'arrêter le sang avec sa main sur sa peau nue.

« Je peux te prendre nul part. » dit Jace depuis l'entrée de la ruelle. Jace appela une ambulance pendant qu'Alec s'appuyait contre l'immeuble, plus pâle que d'habitude. Leurs disant de se dépêcher, Jace s'accroupit pour jeter un coup d’œil à l'agresseur inconscient.

Alec se laissa glisser sur le trottoir, sa main sur sa blessure. « Jace, appela t-il. J'vais m'évanouir. »

Alors que la voiture noire et blanche de la brigade de police arrivait, Jace s'agenouilla à côté d'Alec, enlevant sa veste pour la presser sur la blessure. « Il est dans la ruelle, » dit Jace à un des policiers. « Prenait le et coffrait le pour tentative de vol et attaque à main armée. On rajoutera attaque à l'arme blanche sur un policier en service et on verra comment ça se passera. Listez le détective Lightwood comme un agent à l'arrêt.

\- Oui, monsieur. » dit un des officier en passant devant les deux détectives et disparaissant dans la ruelle.

« Alec, il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Les secours sont en route. Restes éveillé. »

Du sang continuait de couler, trempant la veste de Jace. Alec avait pensé que c'était juste une égratignure, mais apparemment, c'était beaucoup plus sérieux. « J'entre en état de choc, Jace. Quand je me serai évanoui, tu devras continuer à appuyer sur la blessure sinon je vais me vider de mon sang. »

Même s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir, Alec essayait d'aider Jace. Sa vie avait été passée à s'occuper des autres. Jace, Izzy, leur petit frère, Max. Alec pensait rarement à lui-même. Jace avait toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'Alec ne croyait pas qu'il méritait de passer avant les autres, d'être la priorité de quiconque. Son père lui avait enfoncé dans la tête le fait qu'il n'était pas digne de ça, qu'il était malade, dégoûtant. Peut-être qu'Alec avait commencé à le croire. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'Alec se mettait rarement en avant. Mais Alec avait tendu les bras vers Magnus, seulement pour se prendre encore un coup bas.

Alors que les secours arrivaient, Alec s'affala. Jace maintint la pression jusqu'à ce que les médecins aient sécurisé Alec dans l'ambulance.

 

***

 

Magnus jeta un regard au rapport sur sa tablette. Un de ses points de vente perdait de façon continue de l'argent, et il y avait des stocks manquants. Immédiatement, il avait pensé que quelqu'un le volait. Il allait devoir faire un tour à Madinson Avenue pour tout vérifier.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, le journal télé perça au travers de son irritation.

\- « Sans transition, » dit un homme, aux cheveux noirs avec des dents trop grandes et trop blanches, de façon solennelle. « Le détective en charge de l'enquête sur les meurtres en série des prostitués par le surnommé J.É. a été blessé dans la soirée en arrêtant une agression. »

Sans le réaliser, Magnus était debout, tout le reste déjà oublié.

« Le détective Lightwood a été poignardé ce soir même en sauvant un couple durant une tentative de vol. Un civil, témoin de la scène, a pris cette vidéo avec son portable. »

À l'écran, une vidéo tremblante et granuleuse apparue, montrant Alec, pieds et torse nus, dans un pantalon de sport gris qui ne le mettait pas en valeur. Il entra dans une ruelle éclairée seulement par un lampadaire, c'était donc dur pour Magnus de voir exactement ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda une ombre sombre s'affaler au sol et peu après Alec tituba hors de la ruelle, serrant ses côtes alors que son équipier blond, Herondale, entrait dans la ruelle.

La vidéo s'arrêta et Magnus fixait l'écran. « Où est t-il ? » demanda Magnus, même s'il savait que l'homme ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre.

« Le détective Lightwood est actuellement en train d'être soigné au Memorial Hospital. »

Magnus était sorti avant que la phrase soit finie.

 

***

 

Déboulant à travers les portes des urgences, Magnus trouva Jace, le partenaire d'Alec, avec une magnifique femme aux cheveux noirs, et une jolie rousse.

« Où est-il ? » demanda rapidement Magnus, s’avançant vers eux.

« Magnus ? demanda Jace, se levant. Comment as-tu su que…

\- Les infos. Où est-il ?

\- Il est dans la salle d'opération. » Lui apprit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau de porcelaine proche d'Alec. « Le couteau a touché sa rate.

-Clary, Izzy. Vous pourriez aller à la cafeteria pour prendre du café. Et j'adorerai avoir du pudding.

\- Très subtil, Jace, dit la brunette.

\- Vas-y, Iz. »

La rousse embrassa Jace, et les deux femmes partirent.

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé, quelqu'un l'a filmé. »

Jace acquiesça. « Je l'ai vu. Ça ne le met pas vraiment en valeur.

\- Non, son torse fait ça. »

Rigolant, Jace secoua sa tête. « Je vais te croire sur parole pour ça. » Redevenant sérieux, il dit. « Le tueur l'a appelé. Il regardait Alec à travers sa fenêtre.

\- Il sait où vit Alec ?

\- On a essayé de l'attraper, mas il était déjà parti.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il portait un bas de pyjama ? »

Jace hocha de la tête. « Alec enregistrait l'appel. Il a provoqué Alec en parlant de toi.

\- Moi ?

-Ouais. Il a admis t'avoir visé. Il l'a fait à cause de… l'admiration qu'Alec a pour toi.

\- Est-ce qu'il va s'en prendre à moi ? »

Jace haussa les épaules. « Il pourrait. Je pense qu'Alec est une cible plus probable.

\- Alec ? »

Ses yeux ne montrant aucune émotion, Jace acquiesça. « Il ira bien. Il peut prendre soin de lui-même.

\- Il est en train de se faire opérer pour une blessure au couteau, dit Magnus d'un air incrédule.

\- C'est juste un hasard extraordinaire. Il ira bien. » Jace fit signe à Magnus de s'asseoir alors qu'il faisait de même. « Je pense qu'il faut que tu saches quelque chose à propos d'Alec. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis que j'ai neuf ans. Son père, Robert, est un vrai cas. Il a toujours fait penser à Alec qu'il ne méritait rien. Toujours… moins qu'Izzy et Max. Il l'a toujours cru. Toujours.

« Quand on a eu dix-sept ans, Alec ne pouvait plus se cacher. Il a fait son coming out à sa famille. Robert l'a mis à a porte. Alec et moi avons emménagé ensemble dans un petit appartement et il travaillait sans arrêt pour payer sa part, et parfois la mienne. Ses notes baissèrent. Il a à peine eu le bac. Même s'il est la personne la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais rencontrée, il ne pouvait entrer dans aucune université parce que sa moyenne générale était trop basse. On est entrés à l'Académie de police. Et il a pu prouver ce qu'il valait.

« Quand on était encore des bleus, quelqu'un tua le petit frère d'Alec, Max. Il avait neuf ans. C'est pour ça qu'il fait partie de la brigade criminelle. Quiconque a tué Max n'a jamais été trouvé. Alec s'en tenait responsable, bien qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire. Ce qui est encore pire, c'est que Robert aussi le tient pour responsable.

« Alec continue de penser qu'il ne mérite pas d'être heureux. Tu sais que, jusqu'à cette nuit avec toi, il n'avait pas eu de rencard en plus de deux ans ? Et le sexe ? Je ne sais même pas quand est-ce qu'il s'est envoyé en l'air pour la dernière fois. Il t'appréciait vraiment, Magnus. »

Et Magnus l'avait mal jugé. Alec avait porté la charge d'innocenter Magnus parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Et il tenait à Magnus. Il s'était démené pour Magnus. Détruit sa santé. Et Magnus lui avait tourné le dos. Encore une autre personne lui disant qu'il n'était pas voulu, que son meilleur n'était pas assez.

« Je suis un imbécile.

\- Je vais pas te dire le contraire. Alec est un homme bien. Il te pardonnera.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai… J'aurais dû croire en lui. Il croyait en moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jace acquiesça. « Ouais. »

Les jeunes femmes revinrent. La rousse donna un gobelet et une part de pudding avec une cuillère en plastique à Jace. « Vanille ? Je voulais du chocolat. »

Izzy s'assit à côté de Magnus. « Alors, êtes-vous avec Alec ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Oh ? Il vous a arrêté ? »

Rigolant, Magnus fit non de la tête. « Je croyais que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ah. Mais il s'est épuisé au travail pour vous innocenter, et vous ne l'avez compris qu'après que ce soit trop tard.

\- Il vous l'a dit ?

\- Non, Mr. Bane. J'ai observé mon frère ses derniers jours, et vous m'avez l'air très coupable, dit Izzy. Vous tenez à lui, n'est ce pas ? »

Magnus acquiesça.

« C'est bon à savoir. N'oubliez pas de lui dire. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il est important. Il a vécu assez longtemps sans amour.

\- Je sais ce que votre père a fait. »

Izzy secoua la tête. « J'avais seize ans. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis dix ans. Alec a juste accepté ce qu'il disait, comme s'il le méritait.

\- Il ne le méritait pas. Il… Il est la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse. »

Le sourire d'Izzy était éblouissant. « Je vous apprécie, Mr. Bane.

\- J'en suis ravi, rigola Magnus.

\- Je n'aime pas grand monde, Mr. Bane. Le fait que vous soyez totalement à fond sur mon frère aide aussi. Il doit beaucoup vous apprécier étant donné qu'il a travaillé dur pour prouver que vous n'aviez rien fait. Il m'a aussi dit votre prénom. Il ne m'a _jamais_ parlé de personne. Jamais. Mais il a dit votre prénom.

\- Il a parlé de moi ?

\- Autant que ce qui est possible avec Alec. Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il appréciait quelqu'un. Et puis, la semaine dernière, il m'a dit qu'il avait passé du temps avec vous et qu'il pensait peut-être… sortir avec vous. Alec n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses. Il m'a dit votre prénom et j'ai compris qu'il voulait que ce soit du long terme. J'espère que vous savez qu'il n'est pas un homme facile. Il ne…

\- Je sais, dit Magnus. Il est précieux. Je vais l'aider à se sortir de tout ça, et je ne le laisserai plus jamais partir. »

 

***

 

Après plusieurs heures, alors que la peur et l'irritation grandissantes de Magnus l'avaient amené à faire les cent pas, un docteur portant une blouse verte et qui semblait stressé les approcha. « Êtes-vous la famille d'Alexander Lightwood ? » Magnus et tous les autres se levèrent. Isabelle s'appuya sur un jeune homme portant des lunettes à bords noirs et un tee-shirt Star Wars. Il avait été présenté à Magnus comme le petit-ami d'Izzy, Simon Lewis. Magnus l'appréciait beaucoup. Il était chaleureux et il tenait à Izzy. Il était là pour soutenir Isabelle ainsi qu'Alec.

« Je ne peux parler qu'à sa famille, dit le docteur.

\- On est sa famille, répliqua Jace.

\- Tous ? » demanda le docteur, regardant les cheveux noirs et les yeux en amande de Magnus.

« Oui. »

Haussant les épaules, le docteur répondit, « Mr. Lightwood a surmonté l'opération sans aucuns problèmes. Je m'attends à ce qu'il se rétablisse complètement. Il est dans une salle de réveil en ce moment et vous pourrez le voir dans une heure. »

Les genoux de Magnus tremblèrent de soulagement, il s'assit avec difficulté, et mit sa tête dans ses mains alors qu'il essayait d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Une main frotta son dos. « Tu vois. Il va bien, dit Jace. On va l'aider. »

Magnus pouvait seulement acquiescer, incapable de retenir _toutes_ ses larmes.

C'était ridicule de ressentir autant de choses pour un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais pourtant, c'est ce qui se passait. Il ressentait beaucoup trop de choses, et cependant, il ne voulait pas retenir ces sentiments. Il comptait absolument les accepter, pour pouvoir garder l'homme qui les avait causé.

Après qu'Isabelle et Jace aient vu Alec ensemble, ils laissèrent Magnus rentrer dans la chambre seul, pour qu'il puisse être seul avec lui. Alec était allongé sur le dos, un masque à oxygène sur le visage, une intraveineuse dans la main, un moniteur montrant ses signes vitaux. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude, presque gris.

Magnus s'assit dans une chaise à côté du lit, et prit la main gauche d'Alec, celle qui n'était pas utilisée pour le nourrir.

« Je suis désolé, chéri, dit Magnus. Je sais que tu n'es pas là à cause de moi, mais si tu meurs… Je ne t'ai pas cru et j'aurais pu te perdre. »

Magnus vu les cils d'Alec frémir alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient. Ses yeux bleus étaient vitreux et incertains et il grogna.

« Alexander ? »

Il répondit par un grognement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, chéri. Je vais chercher une infirmière. »

Magnus dit à l'infirmière, Aline, qu'Alec était réveillé et qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait souffrir. Il voulait s'assurer qu'Alec était confortable. Toujours.

Retournant dans la salle d'attente, il sourit en voyant les autres. « Il est réveillé. »


	4. Chapitre quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus rencontre Robert Lightwood.  
> Les fédéraux font leur entrée.  
> Alec et Magnus arrivent à un accord à propos du logement d'Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Après avoir laissé Alec s'endormir dans son lit d'hôpital, Magnus s'était assis à la table ronde de la salle d'attente avec Jace. Pendant que ce dernier lisait les rapports de l'unité scientifique, du médecin légiste, et des officiers, Magnus revoyait les communiqués médiatiques et lisait les rapports de stock de son entreprise. Ils avaient renvoyé les autres chez eux pour se reposer. Jace était parti prendre du travail et Magnus avait appelé son assistant, Ragnor Fell, pour qu'il lui amène son ordinateur portable et d'autres choses dont il avait besoin. Maintenant, ils étaient assis, travaillant dans un silence amical.

Magnus essayait de ne pas ruminer. Même si Jace pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée, Magnus voulait voir l'homme qui avait poignardé son… Alec. Son Alec. Il voulait détruire cet homme, ne serait ce que parce qu'il avait touché quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

Un homme aux cheveux foncés entra dans la salle d'attente silencieuse et approcha la salle des infirmiers. Magnus le regarda, trouvant quelque chose de familier à propos de lui.

« Merde, chuchota Jace.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Magnus.

Jace se leva. « Robert. » Appela t-il.

L'homme, Robert, se tourna vers Jace puis marcha à grand pas vers eux. Magnus se leva aussi. Robert. Le père d'Alec. L'homme qui avait détruit la confiance en soi d'Alec. Qui avait abusé de lui sans jamais l'avoir frappé.

« Jace, salua Robert. Que c'est-il passé ? »

Il ne regarda même pas Magnus.

Les yeux d'or de Jace se dirigèrent vers Magnus puis se fixèrent sur Robert. « Alec a été poignardé en arrêtant une agression.

\- Et les docteurs disent… ?

\- Ils s'attendent à ce qu'il se rétablisse complètement.

\- Je veux le voir.

\- Il dort. » Dit Magnus, les mains dans les poches. Il ne cacha pas son mépris pour Robert Lightwood.

« Vous me semblez familier. » répliqua Robert, regardant Magnus pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

« C'est Magnus Bane, Robert. Il est… _avec_ Alec, je suppose.

\- Ah, directeur de Bane Enterprises, grogna Robert. Bien. »

Les sourcils de Magnus se levèrent. Les manières de cet homme le rendaient furieux. « Et bien… oui. Vous pourrez voir Alexander, mais vous ferez preuve du respect qu'il mérite, sinon, je vous ferai virer de l'hôpital. »

Jace le regarda brusquement. « Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Je suis un membre du conseil d’administration et j'ai payé pour le nouveau pavillon de cancérologie. Oui. Je peux faire ça. Et je le ferai.

\- Ma relation avec mon fils ne vous regarde pas.

\- Oh, » dit Magnus, s'approchant de cet homme, à peine plus grand, mais quand même intimidant. « Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ça me regarde énormément. Malgré vos mauvais traitements, Alexander est incroyable, intelligent, et courageux. Tellement mieux que ce que vous l'aviez forcé à croire. Mieux que vous ou moi ne méritons. Si vous voulez le voir, vous allez devoir le respecter. Vous ne voulez pas faire de moi un ennemi.

\- Magnus, prévint Jace. Robert est procureur.

\- J'en ai rien à faire, il pourrait être le tout puissant Thor pour tout ce qui m'intéresse. » dit Magnus à Jace. « Vous n'allez plus jamais blesser Alec.

\- Mr. Bane ? dit Aline, l'infirmière, derrière lui. Le détective Lightwood est réveillé et veut vous voir. »

Magnus acquiesça. « Je lui dirai que vous êtes là. S'il accepte de vous voir, vous le verrez, mais je serai là. »

Lui tournant le dos, Magnus se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alec. Son lit était incliné, l'intraveineuse toujours dans sa main, injectant du liquide dans son corps. Les yeux d'Alec étaient fermés mais Magnus avait dû faire du bruit en arrivant car deux orbes bleus croisèrent son regard.

Le masque à oxygène avait été enlevé, mais la voix d'Alec était rauque quand il se mit à parler. « Je pensais que je rêvais. Je pensais que je m'étais réveillé et tu étais là. Ce n'était pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais là. »

Magnus hocha de la tête. « J'étais là. »

Alec acquiesça légèrement. « Je suis désolé, Magnus. »

S'asseyant sur une chaise, Magnus prit la main d'Alec, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu faisais ton travail, Alexander. Tu es vivant. C'est tout ce qui importe.

\- Je devais t'interroger. On devait en garder une trace. Je devais terminer tout ça. C'était le seul moyen pour que tu sois mis hors de cause.

\- Je sais que tu me protégeais, chéri. Je sais que tu prenais soin de moi. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance.

\- Tu me connais à peine, Magnus. Tu ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

\- J'aurais dû comprendre. » Magnus embrassa ses longs doigts pâles. « Je veux retrouver ce qu'on avait. Je veux qu'on reprenne là où on s'était arrêté quand je suis parti à Paris. »

Les yeux d'Alec s'écarquillèrent. « Tu… tu veux… être avec moi ? »

Plaçant ses mains au-dessus de celles froides d'Alec, Magnus dit, « Plus que tout, Alexander. Je te veux plus que tout. »

Alec ferma ses yeux. « Veux.. Veux-tu m'embrasser ? »

Gloussant, Magnus s'approcha pour prendre le visage d'Alec entre ses mains. « Oh, chéri. Tu n'as pas à demander. Jamais. Dans pas longtemps, tu vas avoir marre que je t'embrasse.

\- Jamais, » répondit Alec, se penchant en avant et pressant ses lèvres sur celles de Magnus.

Magnus s'assura d'y aller doucement, même si tout ce qu'il voulait était de s'enrouler autour d'Alec, le tenir et ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Quelqu'un toussota derrière eux et Magnus se leva à contrecœur. Robert Lightwood se tenait devant la porte. Alec pâlit encore plus que ce que Magnus pensait possible.

« Pa-Père ?

\- Chéri, dit Magnus en attirant l'attention d'Alec. Si tu ne veux pas le voir, je peux le faire sortir. »

Alec sourit avec gratitude. « Non. Je vais lui parler.

\- D'accord. Je reste.

\- Merci, Magnus. » Chuchota Alec.

Magnus s'assit et regarda Robert entrer dans la chambre. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Magnus serra la main d'Alec. « Je suis sonné et j'ai des courbatures. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Mon bureau a appelé pour me dire que tu avais été blessé durant ton service. Je suis venu aussitôt que je l'ai entendu.

\- C'était il y a douze heures, dit Magnus.

\- Oui. Personne ne s'est préoccupé de me prévenir de ton état. Ni Isabelle, ni Jace, n'ont jugé important de me contacter.

\- Pourquoi devrait-il ? demanda Alec. Il y a dix ans, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je ne suis pas ton fils. Tu ne m'as parlé. Même au travail, tu m'évites.

\- Alexander-

\- Non, papa, interrompu Alec puis grimaça. Si tu ne peux pas m'accepter pour qui je suis, tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

Robert soupira. « Alexander, j'essaye. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton… style de vie. »

Alec étouffa un grognement, ce qui amena Magnus à dire, « Chéri, tu dois appuyer sur le bouton de morphine.

\- Ça va me donner envie de dormir.

\- Oui, bébé, je sais. Appuie sur le bouton. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras. » Magnus embrassa son front alors qu'Alec appuya sur le bouton rouge distribuant la morphine.

Quand Alec s'endormit, Magnus escorta Robert hors de la chambre. « Si vous voulez avoir une relation avec Alec, vous allez devoir travailler. Il ne vous fait pas confiance pour le moment, et il a raison de ne pas le faire. Si vous le blessez encore, je vous ruinerai. »

Les yeux sombres de Robert, les yeux de sa fille, croisèrent les siens, remplit de compréhension. « C'est noté. »

Robert laissa Magnus dans le couloir à côté de la chambre d'Alec. Magnus espérait qu'il avait eu raison de protéger Alec.

 

***

 

Avec trois meurtres, le commandant, Charlotte Branwell, appela le FBI. Jace était livide. Il ne voulait pas partager l'affaire avec le FBI, mais c'était la procédure. Même si Alec lui avait rappelé cela, son partenaire continuait à faire les cent pas.

Magnus avait tout arrangé pour qu'Alec ait une chambre privée et luxueuse malgré les protestations d'Alec. Très tôt dans leur relation fleurissante, Alec avait appris que Magnus pouvait être très obstiné, et que c'était plus simple de juste abandonner parfois. Il y avait un canapé, où Magnus avait dormi pour les trois derniers jours, et un petit coin où il avait mis en place un centre de communication et de données. Magnus n'avait pas laissé Alec seul, mais mis en place une sorte de bureau dans la chambre d'hôpital. Après soixante-douze heures dans l'hôpital, Alec écumait de rage, près à partir, et il semblait que ça allait bientôt arriver étant donné qu'Alec avait pu vadrouillé dans tout l'hôpital pour un moment.

Maintenant, il était assis sur son lit d'hôpital, portant un bas de pyjama rayé bleu et blanc, son torse nu, excepté pour le bandage qui couvrait ses points de suture. Magnus ne pouvait pas se plaindre de la vue. Le torse d'Alec était large, lisse comme de la porcelaine et donnait envie à Magnus de faire des choses indécentes.

« Comment es-tu si calme ? demanda Jace.

\- Parce que je m'y attendais, répondit Alec. On a affaire à un tueur en série. Je ne suis pas préparé ou… assez intelligent, je suppose, pour enquêter. On a besoin d'une unité opérationnelle et ça veut dire des fédéraux.

\- Alexander, chéri, » coupa Magnus depuis son coin/bureau, ne levant pas les yeux de son ordinateur. « Ne dis jamais que tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour attraper ce connard. Tu me rendrais furieux. »

Jace sourit en entendant Magnus. « Tu vois. Même notre ancien suspect principal sait que tu vaux mieux que les fédéraux.

\- Le fait qu'il est était notre suspect principal devrait dire quelque chose à propos de mes compétences.

\- Je sais pas, dit Magnus. Je suis plutôt suspect.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, Alec. Je ne veux pas que les fédéraux nous ignorent et prennent tout le mérite. Tu t'es crevé à la tâche. Il y a un tableau sur l'enquête dans ta chambre d'hôpital ! » S'exclama Jace, faisant des gestes vers le tableau dans le coin, à côté de la salle de bain privée, sur lequel il y avait des photos des victimes, d'autres informations, des copies de toutes les notes du tueur et des transcriptions de chaque appel.

\- J'ai perdu le contrôle, Jace. J'ai laissé mes sentiments personnels m'aveugler. J'ai passé deux jours à innocenter Magnus au lieu d'essayer de trouver l'identité du tueur.

\- Et je t-en remercie, chéri.

\- Je vais être en congé médical pour au moins une autre semaine et après ça, je serai obligé de ne faire que des travaux légers pour une semaine de plus. On a besoin de toute l'aide disponible. »

Jace jura, « On trouvera ce fils de pute, Alec.

\- Je sais, Jace. Et on a besoin de toutes les ressources possibles. Même les fédéraux. »

Soupirant, Jace s'affala dans une chaise. « Je déteste quand tu as raison.

\- Tu dois être furieux souvent alors, » blagua Magnus.

Alec sourit. « Organise-toi avec les fédéraux. Utilise Emma et Julian. Utilise Simon. Appelle toutes les personnes dont tu as besoin.

\- Tu t'attends à ce que je me casse mon cul génial pendant que tu restes là à rien faire, récupérant tranquillement chez Magnus ? Oh que non. Il a assez de place dans son loft pour que ce soit le QG général de notre équipe.

\- Oui. J'ai largement assez de place.

\- Tu sais que c'est contre le règlement que je sois impliqué dans une affaire en cours durant mon congé médical. J'ai été destitué de l'enquête. »

Jace haussa les épaules. « Qui en a quelque chose à foutre ? »

Magnus étouffa un rire. « Jace donne un argument solide. Il est le détective principal sur ton enquête, chéri. Et tu lui _as_ juste dit d'utiliser toutes les ressources possibles. Tu es une ressource _juteuse._ »

Une jeune femme portant un tablier rouge et blanc entra en poussant une charrette avec dessus un énorme vase rempli de fleurs sauvages. « Bonjour, détective, » dit-elle gaiement. Elle plaça les fleurs sur une étagère à côté d'un vase de roses rouges que Magnus lui avait acheté, et lui donna une note.

« Merci. » Dit Alec, regardant l'enveloppe. Les lettres majuscules sur l'enveloppe lui firent froid dans le dos. « Oh merde. »

Magnus, qui avait vu le visage d'Alec se décomposer en voyant l'enveloppe, arrêta son travail, et s'approcha de lui. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, chéri ?

\- C'est de lui ? » demanda Jace.

Alec acquiesça.

Magnus agrippa les épaules d'Alec alors qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe.

**DÉTECTIVE LIGHTWOOD,**

**JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ QUE VOUS AYEZ ÉTÉ BLESSÉ DANS L'EXERCICE DE VOS FONCTIONS MÊME SI LA VIDÉO VOUS FAIT PARAÎTRE COURAGEUX, J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS ALLEZ VITE VOUS RÉTABLIR ; NOUS N'AVONS PAS FINI NOTRE JEU.**

**J.É.**

« Je vais te trouver un garde du corps, dit Magnus.

\- Non, Magnus, répliqua Alec en jetant la note. Tu m'as promis de ne pas en faire trop. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de rester chez toi pendant ma convalescence. »

C'était vrai. Alec avait été obstiné sur ce point, encore plus que Magnus. Magnus avait mentionné cette idée le jour après qu'Alec se soit réveillé et arrêté de prendre de la morphine. Il voulait qu'Alec reste à son loft pendant qu'il récupérait de sa blessure au couteau et de l'opération. Alec avait vivement refusé. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il aille _vivre_ avec Magnus. Il pouvait s'en remettre dans son propre appartement. Isabelle et Clary pouvaient veiller sur lui à tour de rôle. Magnus avait menacé de s'installer dans l'appartement d'Alec (dans les faits, il avait menacé d'acheter l'immeuble pour qu'Alec ne lui interdise pas d'entrer à chaque fois). Réalisant que Magnus ne changerait pas d'avis, Alec avait craqué. Il s'installerait dans le loft jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux tant que Magnus lui promettait de ne pas en faire trop et de ne pas engager une infirmière ou quelqu'un d'autre pour lui.

Magnus avait accepté.

« Non, répondit Magnus en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs d'Alec. Tu as accepté de rester chez moi parce que je suis irrésistible.

\- Comme un terrier. » dit Alec. Il attrapa la main de Magnus et lui sourit en regardant dans ses étonnants yeux vert-doré.

C'était inconcevable qu'Alec ait besoin de Magnus. Tout arrivait tellement rapidement… Ce n'était qu'une amourette, n'est-ce pas ? Une flamme forte, chaude qui brûle avec éclat, mais qui ne dure pas longtemps. Alec ne pouvait pas penser, ou croire, même s'il le voulait, que Magnus le voudrait de façon permanente. Personne ne l'avait jamais voulu. C'était bizarre que quelqu'un le remarque. Il était tellement… invisible.

« Je peux entendre ton cerveau tourner, chéri, dit Magnus. Peut importe ce que tu penses, je veux que tu arrêtes. »

Magnus lui dit rapidement et en chuchotant, « Ne te poses pas de questions, Alexander. Je suis là, chéri. Je veux être auprès de toi et nulle part ailleurs.

\- Ouaip… , dit Jace en tapant dans les mains. Je vais y aller maintenant. Je vous verrai plus tard.

\- Mets en place ton équipe, cria Alec. On va faire un peu de travail. »

Jace acquiesça et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Je suis avec toi, Alexander, parce que je veux être avec toi. Je ne sais pas avec quel genre d'abrutis tu étais avant, et qui n'ont pas remarqué à quel point tu étais magnifique et incroyable, mais je ne suis pas comme eux. Tu es avec moi, chéri. Personne d'autre n'est important. Pas pour moi. Je n'ai pas une famille comme la tienne. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais tu es vital à mon bonheur.

\- C'est trop rapide, Magnus.

\- Oui, chéri. Ça l'est, mais c'est aussi la chose la plus importante dans ma vie. _Tu_ es la chose la plus importante de ma vie. »

Alec attrapa la main de Magnus et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser. « J'ai besoin de toi, Magnus. Pour tellement de choses.

\- Plus que seulement mon compte en banque ? »

Alec haussa les épaules. « Tu peux tout donner. Peut importe, je serai heureux avec toi.

\- Oui, chéri, mais je suis pourri gâté. »

Rigolant, Alec força Magnus à le rejoindre dans le lit d'hôpital et posa sa tête sur le torse de Magnus. « Je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu restes comme ça. »

Magnus ne dit rien, il embrassa juste la tête d'Alec. Il ne comprenait pas comment, mais cet homme, cet incroyable et magnifique homme, était le sien. Ce que Magnus trouvait le plus dur à accepter était comment Alec avait complètement tracé son chemin dans le cœur de Magnus sans même essayer. Alec, qui ne pensait pas mériter ça, qui acceptait que les autres soient plus importants que lui, c'était révélé être ce que Magnus avait besoin pour vivre. Alec, dans sa façon de faire innocente et modeste, avait réveillé quelque chose en Magnus, quelque chose qu'il pensait être mort depuis longtemps. Magnus avait été blasé durant des années. Fermé à toutes émotions réelles. Et puis, un jour, il s'était détourné de la vue de la ville morne pour voir un homme incroyable, grand, avec des cheveux d'ébène, les plus beau yeux bleus et le plus moche pull qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et il avait été perdu.

Alec avait aussi regardé Magnus ce jour-là. Même si son détective était beaucoup plus subtil que Magnus. Il avait adoré voir le rouge qui été apparu sur les joues d'Alec lorsqu'il lui avait fait un clin d’œil. C'était nouveau pour Magnus. Quelqu'un qui était embarrassé ou innocent. Peut-être que c'était de là que venaient ses sentiments. Alec était pur, intact. Pas vierge, mais nouveau face à ces sentiments forts et possessifs. Espérant qu'Alec ne change jamais d'avis à propos de donner une seconde chance à Magnus, il serra Alec encore plus dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas laisser échapper quelque chose qui paraîtrait trop rude.

« Je suis content que tu aies voulu réessayer, Magnus, dit Alec, à moitié endormi.

\- Chéri, dit Magnus dans les cheveux d'Alec. J'espère que ça ne me fait pas paraître ridicule, mais j'étais terrifié que tu me dises que tu ne me voulais pas. »

Alec s'assit légèrement et le regarda. « Ne pas te vouloir ? Comment je pourrai ? Tu es superbe et glamour. C'est moi qui... »

Magnus posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Alec. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à finir cette phrase. Je vais te faire comprendre que tu es exceptionnel et méritant même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferrai. Mais d'abord, on doit t'aider à te relever et mettre un bâtard de meurtrier au trou.

\- Après, tu penses que tu pourrais aller à un rencard avec moi ?

\- Chéri, j'irai même maintenant. En fait, il y a un dîner de charité après-demain. J'adorerai exhiber mon magnifique et héroïque détective.

\- Je sais pas. À qui vont les bénéfices ?

\- L'art dans les écoles publiques. »

Alec acquiesça. « D'accord. Tant que je ne t’embarrasse pas.

\- Jamais, Alexander. Je ferai envie à toutes les personnes présentes. Et… ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton costume, je m'en occuperai.

\- S'il te plaît, n'en fait pas trop, Magnus.

\- Chut, chéri. Dors. Je n'en fait jamais trop. Tu seras incroyable. Crois-moi. »

 

***

 

Alec put sortir le lendemain, à la grande joie de Magnus. Jace les retrouva à la portière de la limousine que Magnus avait appelée.

« Vraiment, Magnus ? » demanda Alec depuis le fauteuil roulant qu'Aline l'avait forcé à prendre. « Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas trop en faire.

\- Allons, Alexander, ça ce n'est pas moi qui en fait trop. Le camping-car que je voulais prendre pour veiller à ton confort, c'était moi qui en faisais trop. Jace m'en a dissuadé. »

Alors qu'Alec se levait, Magnus prit sa main et le guida jusqu'à la portière de la limousine. Quand Alec fut installé, Magnus acquiesça vers Jace et, sans même un regard au chauffeur qui se tenait à l'écart en attendant que tout le monde soit assis, monta pour s'asseoir à côté d'Alec. Jace s'assit en face du couple. Le conducteur ferma la porte et se plaça devant le volant.

« J'ai tout installé là où tu m'avais indiqué, Magnus, dit Jace. Tout le monde sera là à 16h00. Les fédéraux viennent aussi.

\- D'accord. Je commanderai quelque chose pour dîner.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Alec.

\- Magnus nous a autorisé à travailler dans son loft. On pensait que tu guérirais mieux si tu pouvais travailler. Donc j'ai mis en place un… enfin un centre de crise, en quelque sorte, dans le salon du loft. »

Il haussa les sourcils, mais Alec n'était pas vraiment surpris. Magnus semblait aimer être au centre de l'action. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau dans l'enquête ?

\- Eh bien, le tueur ne m'a pas contacté pour le moment, même s'il sait probablement que c'est moi qui ai repris l'affaire pendant que tu es mis de côté. » Magnus passa son bras au-dessus de celui d'Alec et prit les doigts froids d'Alec, les laçant ensemble. « J'ai convoqué Nate Gray pour un interrogatoire.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Il avait été en couple avec Jessamine Lovelace.

\- Il n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle ? » demanda Alec.

Jace acquiesça. « Il avait été arrêté pour ça. Les accusations ont été abandonnées quand Jessamine, qui avait quinze ans à l'époque, expliqua aux enquêteurs qu'elle avait dit à Gray qu'elle était majeure. Elle faisait plus que son âge, donc ils étaient enclins à croire qu'elle disait la vérité et qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle mentait.

\- Tu as trouvé un lien entre lui et Meliorn ? »

Jace hocha la tête. « Meliorn avait été arrêté sept fois depuis que Magnus l'avait viré il y a quatre ans. Chaque fois, il a fait appel à un avocat, un associé de Noir, Sombre, et Mortmain. »

_POP._

Alec acquiesça. « Connaît-il Magnus ?

\- Alec, jusqu'à il y a deux semaines, tu étais la seule personne de cette ville qui ne savait pas qui était Magnus. »

Magnus ricana.

« Ferme là. Je ne sors pas beaucoup.

\- Oui, chéri. Parce que quand tu sors, tu te fais poignarder. » Il embrassa les doigts d'Alec. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Alec secoua la tête. « Je veux être là pour l'interrogatoire, mais je peux me contenter de juste regarder.

\- Oh, j'aurai une oreillette. J'ai beau être le détective principal sur le papier, c'est toi que le tueur a défié. Je pense que pour lui, tu es toujours en charge de l'enquête. »

Magnus ne dit rien, mais il garda la main d'Alec dans la sienne, presque effrayé de le laisser partir. Ce ''tueur'', comme Alec et Jace l'appelait, était trop focalisé sur Alec pour Magnus. Cet homme, J.É., avait appelé Alexander, lui avait envoyé des lettres, l'avait regardé. Savait où Alec habitait. C'était trop. Magnus n'allait pas la partager. Il fera tout ce qui est nécessaire pour assurer la protection d'Alec. Bien sûr, Alec n'aimerait pas savoir que Magnus voulait le protéger, mais, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, très peu de personne avaient protégé Alec.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble, le portier, Pete, ouvrit la portière de la limousine. Le conducteur ne quitta pas la voiture. Magnus sortit en premier et aida ensuite Alec. Alors qu'il mit le pied sur le trottoir, Alec grimaça.

« Allons en haut, tu pourras te reposer.

\- Bonjour détective Lightwood. J'espère que vous allez mieux. »

Alec acquiesça. « Je me sens mieux qu'il y a quatre jours. » Magnus mit son bras autour de la taille d'Alec et l'escorta dans l'immeuble. Magnus gardait Alec proche de lui, très conscient de tout ce qui les entourait. Il ne prenait aucune chance avec Alec. Peut-être qu'il devrait engager un garde du corps.

Dans l'ascenseur, Alec s'appuya un peu plus sur Magnus. Il n'avait pas pris de morphine depuis la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé, n'aimant pas comment ça le faisait se sentir incontrôlable. Magnus comprenait sa réticence, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Alec souffre.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans le loft, Magnus aida Alec à s'asseoir sur le canapé rouge et doré. Jace s'affala sur une chaise assortie. « Tu vas prendre de la morphine, dit Magnus.

\- Je ne…

\- Alexander, commença Magnus avec une patience forcée. Je vais prendre soin de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Maintenant, tu prends ton putain de médoc. »

Se retournant, Magnus alla dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau pour qu'Alec fasse passer le goût du médicament.

Alec ne pensait pas qu'il allait apprécier que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un qui voulait. C'était bizarre, mais il appréciait assez comment Magnus était devenu furieux quand il n'a pas voulu prendre son médicament.

« Il est à toi, Alec. » dit Jace doucement.

Alec se tourna vers son ami de longue date. « Tu en es sûr ? » Il était presque effrayé d'espérer.

Jace acquiesça. « J'en suis sûr. »

Magnus revint avec le médicament d'Alec. Après qu'il l'eut avalé avec de l'eau, Alec s'allongea sur le canapé. Peut-être qu'il pouvait avoir ça. Peut-être qu'il pouvait oser espérer.

 

***

 

L'homme connu sous le pseudo J.É. observait Magnus Bane aidant le détective Lightwood à entrer dans l'immeuble. Alec sera bientôt rétabli. Et alors il pourra se remettre à travailler. Il devait juste attendre le bon adversaire, il n'avait rien contre le détective Herondale. Il avait juste un lien avec Alec. Tant qu'Alec était blessé, les putes de la ville étaient en sécurité.


	5. Chapitre cinq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus et Alec mettent un nom sur leur relation.  
> Magnus prend l'adage ''Fuck the Police'' à la lettre.  
> Magnus raconte à Alec une partie de sa vie.  
> Alec rencontre l'ex de Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste pour prévenir, il y a une scène de sexe dans ce chapitre, c'est la toute première fois que j'en écris une donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal , parce que j'ai vraiment galéré à traduire ce passage.

Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur sa joue. Une main attrapa son épaule. Une voix chuchota dans son oreille. « Chéri, c'est l'heure de se préparer pour le briefing avec toute l'équipe. »

Magnus était monté sur le lit et s'était assis à côté de lui. Alec se tourna, pressa Magnus dans ses bras et s'installa confortablement, serrant Magnus contre lui. « Tu vois, dit Magnus. J'avais raison. Cette sieste t'a fait du bien. »

Alec embrassa les cheveux de Magnus. « Tu me fais du bien.

\- J'aimerais, mon amour. »

Alec plaqua Magnus sur son dos et se mit à cheval sur ses hanches.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Magnus. »

Alec céda à la tentation que les lèvres de Magnus représentaient. Quand Alec frôla ses lèvres avec sa langue, Magnus les ouvrit sans hésiter. De longs doigts s'enroulèrent dans les cheveux d'Alec alors que Magnus grogna rauquement et retourna Alec sur son dos contre le lit. Les longues jambes d'Alec s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Magnus alors que les lèvres de Magnus glissèrent sur la poitrine et le torse d'Alec. Alec gémit, jetant sa tête en arrière. « Magnus, » soupira t-il, enfonçant ses doigts dans le dos de Magnus, se cambrant vers les lèvres inquisitrices, les mains affectueuses.

Même si Alec appréciait grandement la sensation de Magnus contre lui, il grimaça lorsqu'il ressentit un élancement dans ses côtes. Magnus le remarqua et s'écarta immédiatement.

« Non, Magnus. N'arrête pas. »

Magnus encadra le visage d'Alec avec ses mains. « Je suis désolé, chéri. Je ne vais pas te blesser.

\- Mais-

\- Chut. Je te veux. Je pense que tu t'en rends compte, chéri. »

Alec acquiesça, furieux que sa blessure, qui ne lui faisait pas _trop_ mal, ait empêché Magnus de continuer cette douce torture. Il avait assez attendu. Il voulait Magnus. Dans lui. Autour de lui. Sur lui. Sous lui. Par-dessus lui. Il voulait juste _Magnus._ Et il aura ce qu'il voulait. Sa blessure va se faire foutre.

« Ton partenaire est revenu et veut ton aide pour mettre en place le briefing avec les fédéraux. Le tailleur sera là ce soir pour un essayage.

\- Un essayage ?

\- Oui, Alexander. Tu es avec moi maintenant. Tu dois avoir une meilleure garde-robe. »

Avec réticence, Magnus s'écarta d'Alec et roula hors du lit. Il alla vers son placard et en sorti un sweat-shirt bleu pâle et un jogging kaki, que Ragnor avait choisi. Le sens de la mode d'Alec était… inexistant. Maintenant, Alec s'habillera bien, saura qu'il est important. Le _sien._

« Ça ne ressemble pas à quelque chose que tu porterais. » dit Alec, en désignant les vêtements chics ''pour la maison'' de Magnus, une chemise en soie vert émeraude avec une broche en saphir, un jean noir, ses yeux entourés par des traits noirs et du fard à paupières pailleté. Comment Alec pouvait être à la hauteur de cet homme. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir assembler des choses de la même manière que Magnus.

« Oh non, chéri. Ce n'est pas pour moi. Tu vas porter ça. » Alec sortit du lit.

« Je n'avais pas ça quand je suis arrivé, et je sais que ce n'est pas Jace qui l'a apporté.

\- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas lui. Tu ne l'avais pas. Je l'ai acheté pour toi.

\- Et tu avais promis de ne pas en faire trop.

\- Et je n'en ai pas trop fait. Je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise.

\- Je suis à l'aise dans mes vêtements.

\- Je veux aussi que tu aies l'air beau. »

Croisant ses bras au-dessus de son torse nu, Alec dit, « Tu détestes vraiment mes habits.

\- Oui, pour deux raisons. Un : ils sont horribles. » Dit Magnus, laissant les vêtements sur le lit puis se rapprochant. Passant ses mains sur les épaules et les bras d'Alec, Magnus conclut « Deux : ils couvrent tout ça. Je détesterai tout ce qui couvrira ton corps. »

Alec enroula ses bras autour de Magnus et posa ses lèvres sur le torse de Magnus. « Tu es sûr qu'on doit quitter cette chambre ? On pourrait juste retourner au lit et…

\- Magnus, » appela quelqu'un depuis la porte.

Ils se tournèrent alors qu'un grand homme avec des cheveux décolorés blancs, un costume bleu marine et une cravate grise entra dans la chambre.

Le reconnaissant comme étant Malcom Fade, le chargé de communication de Magnus, Alec se relaxa.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? » demanda t-il, souriant, comme s'il savait qu'il avait.

« J'aurais aimé, » marmonna Alec en s'éloignant de Magnus.

Magnus répondit, « Bien sûr que non. Je vais te rejoindre dans le salon. » Malcom fit demi-tour en haussant les épaules. « Alexander, tu vas devoir assister à cette réunion. C'est à propos de toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, et notre… relation.

\- Relation ? »

Magnus s'arrêta alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Il se retourna. « Oui, » il ferma la porte de la chambre. Avec les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir scintillant, Magnus se rapprocha d'Alec. « C' _est_ ce que c'est, pas vrai ? »

Alec n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait une _relation_ avec quiconque, encore moins un homme comme Magnus. Étaient t-ils dans une relation ? Est-ce que Magnus voulait ça avec Alec ?

Alec reposa le sweat-shirt sur le lit. « Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux, Magnus ? »

Alors qu'il enlevait ses mains des poches, les paillettes du pantalon de Magnus brillèrent lorsque la lumière les toucha. Il ne toucha pas Alec, il resta là, silencieux. Sentant le besoin de faire quelque chose de ses mains, Alec retourna sur le lit. Magnus était resté silencieux trop longtemps. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas ça.

Une petite pression sur son dos nu fit se raidir Alec. « Je veux ça, Alexander, dit Magnus doucement. Je te veux _toi._ Seulement toi. Est-ce que c'est ce que _tu_ veux ? »

Alec se retourna et, prenant la main de Magnus, embrassa sa paume. « Oui. Je veux ça. »

Le sourire de Magnus était brillant, magnifique. « Bien. Donc tu es à moi, et je suis à toi. » Après qu'Alec est acquiescé, Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue et lui tapota les fesses. « Va t'habiller. »

 

***

 

Dans le grand salon, Alec inspectait soigneusement ses notes et celles que Jace avait pris durant les derniers jours pendant les interrogatoires. Sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas obtenir grand-chose de Nate Gray durant son prochain interrogatoire, Alec avait dit à Jace de le faire suivre. Peut-être, s'il était le tueur, qu'ils pourraient empêcher un autre meurtre.

« Alec, dit Magnus depuis la porte. Ils arrivent, chéri. »

Alec acquiesça et s'approcha de la porte. « Est-ce que c'est bizarre que je me sente nerveux ? Je n'ai jamais travaillé avec des fédéraux avant. »

Magnus passa une main dans les cheveux noirs d'Alec. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon Alec. Ils vont t'adorer. Tu es efficace, intelligent… incroyable. Personne ne peut te maltraiter, chéri. Personne ne le fera. _Je_ ne l'accepterai pas. »

Alec enroula un bras autour de la taille de Magnus. « Je suis un flic, bébé. Je suis maltraité tous les jours. Ça fait partie de mon travail. »

Mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'Alec, Magnus dit, « Pas dans cette maison.

\- Salut Alec, » dit joyeusement Emma, Julian la suivant un peu plus tranquillement. « On dirait que tu vas mieux. »

Alec et Magnus se séparèrent, et retournèrent tous les deux dans le salon. « Je me sens beaucoup mieux, Emma, merci.

\- Donc, tu es Magnus Bane ? demanda t-elle. Tu es encore plus sexy en vrai.

\- Bébé ! s'exclama Julian.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai. Même toi, tu coucherais avec lui. »

Magnus éclata de rire. « Aussi tentante que cette offre soit, je suis déjà très pris. »

Emma gazouilla. « C'est tellement gentil que tu n'en veuilles pas à Alec d'être policier. La plupart des gens ne sortiraient pas avec quelqu'un qui les a interrogés.

\- Questionné, » corrigea Alec depuis l'autre bout de la table, ne levant pas les yeux des notes qu'il avait dans ses mains.

Emma secoua la tête. « Le fait est que... tu ne laisses pas son travail se mettre entre vous. C'est vraiment rare. »

Mais Magnus _avait_ laissé le travail d'Alec se mettre entre eux. Il avait abandonné Alec et il ne serait peut-être pas revenu si Alec n'avait pas été blessé. Cependant, même avant qu'il eu entendu le journal télévisé, il s'était adouci envers Alec. Il avait eu le temps d'absorber tout ce que Jace lui avait dit. Alec s'était crevé à la tâche pour lui, même s'il savait que Magnus le tiendrait pour responsable. Le quitterait.

« J'aime Alec pour qui et pour quoi il est. »

Alec s’avança. « Emma, Julian, la cuisine est par là. Allez faire du café. »

Sachant quand ils devaient se faire discret, le couple partit.

« Arrête de penser à ça, Magnus.

\- Je t'ai presque perdu. Presque laissé partir. »

Alec frotta ses mains contre les épaules et la poitrine de Magnus. « Je suis là. Tu m'as donné une autre chance. Je suis avec toi. »

Magnus posa son front sur celui d'Alec. « Pour info, c'est _toi_ qui m'as donné une seconde chance. »

Comme s'ils étaient connectés, ils se prirent tous les deux dans les bras. Alec était surpris par la facilité avec laquelle ils se complétaient. Magnus avait accepté Alec chez lui, accepté qu'Alec ait besoin de son travail. « On a tout les deux eu une seconde chance. » Alec embrassa tendrement Magnus.

Les mains de Magnus s'appuyèrent sur le dos couvert de cachemire d'Alec, intensifiant le baiser.

« Mecs, les fédéraux sont là, » dit Jace.

Avec un soupir sincère, Magnus s'écarta d'Alec. « On continuera ça plus tard. »

Alec avait bien prévu de faire ça.

 

***

 

Il s'est avéré que les fédéraux étaient le grand frère et la grande sœur de Julian, Helen et Mark Blackthorn, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Ils ne dévalorisaient pas Alec et Jace, et ils étaient plus que contents de les rencontrer au loft de Magnus (parce que la nourriture ''déchirait''). Ils avaient aussi accepté d'accompagner Jace dans les interrogatoires de Nate Gray, Rufus Hastings, Jeremy Pontmercey, et Hodge Starkweather. Ils _voulaient_ même qu'Alec soit impliqué dans l'affaire. Alec et Jace avaient eu de la chance.

Cette nuit, après que l'équipe soit partie et qu'Alec est enduré la séance d'essayage avec le tailleur froid et efficace, Alec enleva son sweat-shirt. Les cheveux de l'homme étaient rose fluo et il portait un costume à rayures assorti. Alec ne voulait pas porter le même style de choses que Magnus portait, quelque chose d’extravagant, étincelant, mais il voulait être avec Magnus. Donc, il fera ce qu'il avait à faire. Même grogner intérieurement chaque fois qu'il voyait de nouveaux habits.

« Tu es formidable, chéri. » Dit Magnus, lui tendant un verre de vin. Il s'était changé, et porté un peignoir en soie pourpre.

« Je suis content que tu penses ça. » Répliqua Alec, prenant le verre.

Content qu'Alec ne le contredise pas, Magnus effleura le symbole sur le pectoral droit d'Alec. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Magnus avait vu le tatouage noir une douzaine de fois, mais il n'avait jamais posé de questions.

Alec, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, y jeta un coup d’œil. « Oh. C'est un symbole pour _parabatai,_ Jace à le même. C'est symbolique des hommes qui combattent main dans la main. Dans la Rome Antique, les _parabatai_ prenaient soin l'un de l'autre, se protégeaient mutuellement. Ils étaient plus proches que des frères. On pensait que ça nous correspondait. »

Magnus sourit. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de sortir avec Jace ? »

Alec éclata de rire. « J'avais un faible pour lui pendant un moment quand j'étais ado. Je suis vite passé à autre chose. Ça commençait à me paraître… Je pense que le mot ''Bah'' le décrit le mieux. »

Gloussant, Magnus donna à Alec un baiser rapide. « J'en suis ravi. Je détesterai devoir considérer ton partenaire comme un rival. »

Prenant le visage de Magnus entre ses mains, Alec approcha ses lèvres, emportant celles de Magnus avec une douce tendresse, presque désespérée. « Bébé, tu n'as _aucun_ rival. »

Les genoux de Magnus tremblèrent. La façon dont ces yeux bleus le regardaient, avec une chaleur et une affection évidente, fit palpiter son cœur et bondir son estomac. C'était une bonne chose qu'Alec choisisse ce moment pour prendre le verre de vin de Magnus. Il posa les deux verres sur la commode et enlaça Magnus. Le baiser qu'Alec lui donna n'aida pas Magnus à se concentrer.

« Par l'Ange, Magnus. Ce que tu me fais. »

Magnus ne pouvait pas discuter sur ce point, car Alec lui faisait les mêmes choses. Empoignant les cheveux d'Alec, Magnus écrasa sa bouche sur des lèvres douces. Alec répondit sans perdre une seconde. Ses doigts dénouèrent avec dextérité la ceinture du peignoir de Magnus et le firent glisser sur ses épaules.

La peau de Magnus était lisse et aussi douce que celle d'un bébé.

Ils finirent rapidement sur le lit.

En un temps record, Magnus avait mis Alec nu, jetant sans faire attention le boxer kaki et noir quelque part dans la chambre. La peau d'Alec était pâle, marquée par quelques cicatrices, et par sa blessure presque guérie. Mais Magnus, durant tout ses voyages, n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau de toute sa vie. Il traça lentement son chemin sur le corps d'Alec avec des baisers, passant sa langue sur le bout de la bite d'Alec.

En voulant plus, Magnus sépara les jambes d'Alec et les poussa vers ses épaules. Donnant un grognement grave, presque animal, Magnus se plongea dans Alec, bouche et langue, dans sa chaleur brute. Les bruits qu'Alec faisait poussaient Magnus à continuer.

« Oh, par l'Ange. » S'exclama Alec.

Magnus attaqua sa chair avec sa langue, léchant et suçant le trou encore contracté, lapant, enfonçant son visage entier contre Alec qui brûlait de plaisir. Alec se cambra et cria. Magnus était aussi essoufflé qu'Alec, faisant des bruits adorables contre sa peau.

« Magnus, Magnus, s'il te plaît. »

Magnus se releva et embrassa Alec. Ne voulant pas que Magnus reparte, Alec enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de celui-ci, frottant leurs bites en érection entre elles.

Utilisant le lubrifiant placé sur la table de chevet, Magnus en mit sur ses doigts, et en glissa deux dans Alec, puis trois, la sensation d'étirement étant une incroyable brûlure, faisant gémir et se frotter Alec contre la main de Magnus. « Magnus, bébé, s'il te plaît. »

Magnus enleva ses doigts d'Alec et, après avoir enfilé un préservatif lubrifié, s'enfonça dans celui-ci. Alec laissa échapper un cri de surprise en sentant Magnus à l'intérieur de lui. Ses doigts se plantèrent dans le dos et les épaules de Magnus alors qu'il se cambrait, pour le prendre plus profondément, presque à en avoir mal. Savourant cette nouvelle sensation, Alec enfonça sa tête dans le cou de Magnus, chuchotant son nom encore, et encore.

« Oh, Alexander, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu me fais me sentir tellement bien.

\- Magnus. Tu es à l'intérieur de moi. Tu es parfait à l’intérieur de moi. »

Magnus commença à bouger, sa bite enflée, produisant de la chaleur et de la friction presque instantanément. Magnus s'enroula autour d'Alec alors qu'il faisait des va-et-vient, embrassant son détective.

« Oui, sanglota Alec. Oui, Magnus. Plus. »

Grognant, Magnus obtempéra. Alec criait avec chaque poussée profonde. La bite d'Alec, piégée entre leur corps, lui paraissait remarquablement dure, enflée jusqu'à en devenir douloureuse. Magnus le remplissait complètement, son corps, son esprit, son cœur.

« Magnus, j'vais... »

Magnus grogna et poussa profondément, le plaisir d'Alec le forçant à s'abandonner au sien. Enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Alec, Magnus cria. Sa bite palpitante, Magnus remplit le préservatif au fond d'Alec. L'orgasme de Magnus déclencha celui d'Alec et il jouit entre eux, couvrant leurs ventres de sperme chaud. Le tunnel d'Alec fit gémir Magnus lorsque celui-ci se resserra sur la bite qui convulsé encore de Magnus.

S'écroulant à côté d'Alec, Magnus essaya de reprendre son souffle. « Oh, chéri. Tu as… C'était... »

Alec pressa ses lèvres sur le torse de Magnus. « Pour moi aussi, Magnus. »

Se sortant d'Alec, Magnus se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain attenante et jeta le préservatif à la poubelle. Avec un gant de toilette chaud et mouillé, il rejoignit Alec, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que Magnus était parti. Il nettoya Alec, en faisant attention à sa blessure encore fraîche, puis se nettoya également. Après ça, il jeta le gant sale dans le panier à linge, et monta dans le lit, à côté d'Alec. Enlaçant Alec, il les couvrit avec la couette dorée. Se mettant à l'aise avec Alec qui s'endormait doucement contre lui, Magnus bailla.

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi maintenant, pas vrai ? » dit Alec.

Tirant Alec vers lui et utilisant son torse comme oreiller, Magnus répondit. « Chéri, tu auras besoin d'une scie mécanique pour que je m'écarte de toi. Tu es la personne le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Je… je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. »

Alec releva sa tête, et regarda Magnus. « Vraiment ? »

Mal à l'aise, Magnus acquiesça. « Si tu ne l'es- »

Alec posa trois doigts sur les lèvres de Magnus. « Chut, Magnus. Je le suis. C'est improbable, incommode, mais je le suis. Je suis aussi en train de tomber amoureux de toi, Magnus. » Il s'étira, embrassant Magnus doucement, tendrement, puis s'installa confortablement contre son torse.

Son cœur était plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Magnus déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'ébène d'Alec et, fermant ses yeux, tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.

 

***

 

S'asseyant devant l'immense table de la salle à manger avec une tasse de café à côté de lui, Alec écouta Mark et Helen expliquer les interrogatoires qu'ils avaient fait avec Jace. Il essayait de se concentrer sur l'enquête, pour éviter de penser à Magnus. La nuit dernière avait été l'expérience la plus incroyable qu'Alec avait eue de toute sa vie.

Il s'était réveillé enroulé autour de Magnus et maintenant, il espérait qu'il ferait de même pendant les années à venir… toujours.

« On a vérifié tous les alibis, disait Mark. Nate Gray n'en a pas, Rufus Hastings non plus. Le procureur veut qu'on arrête Gray. Il est en train de rédiger un mandat d'arrêt. »

Alec soupira puis acquiesça. Il lui semblait que son père brûlait des étapes, ils n'avaient pas assez de preuves pour arrêter Gray. « Faites aussi venir Mortmain. Ils cachent tous les deux quelque chose. Peut-être que tu peux amener Mortmain à dénoncer Gray. Et à propos de Sebastian Morgenstern ?

\- Il était à une conférence dans le Connecticut. Il est innocenté. » Dit Jace, semblant particulièrement grognon.

Jace n'avait pas aimé Sebastian et il voulait que se soit lui le tueur. Alec ne pensait pas qu'il était J.É., mais ce n'est pas comme si le procureur allait lui demander. Robert Lightwood n'avait jamais demandé l'opinion de son fils.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait arrêter d'enquêter, dit Alec lorsque Magnus entra dans la salle à manger. Pas tant qu'on n'a pas de preuves. »

Helen acquiesça. « On ne la fermera pas tant qu'on n'est pas sûr.

\- Chéri, » chuchota Magnus dans son oreille d'une voix rauque, faisant frissonner Alec. « On doit commencer à se préparer à y aller. »

Alec hocha de la tête. « Je suis désolé, tout le monde. On doit se préparer pour aller à un dîner de charité. »

Alors qu'Helen, Mark, Julian et Emma ramassaient leurs affaires, Jace s'approcha du couple. « Fais attention, Alec. On n'a pas encore attrapé J.É.. Il est… j'sais pas. Obsédé par toi. Sois prudent. » Jace ne paraissait pas souvent inquiet, du coup Alec acquiesça.

« Je prendrai soin de lui, dit Magnus en posant une main dans le dos d'Alec.

\- Je sais que tu vas le faire, dit Jace en prenant le paquet de dossiers. Amusez-vous bien ce soir.

\- On pensera à toi, » lui dit Alec en lui montrant la porte.

Après que tout le monde soit parti, Magnus embrassa Alec, profondément et minutieusement. « Je dois prendre une douche, dit Alec.

\- Curieusement, moi aussi. »

Souriant, Alec suivit Magnus dans la salle de bain.

 

***

 

Après une douche torride avec Magnus, durant laquelle Magnus avait prouvé qu'il était plus souple et plus fort qu'il ne semblait à en juger par la facilité avec laquelle le businessman l'avait soulevé, Alec regarda le costume fait sur-mesure. La chemise en soie était noire avec un col montant qui tenait grâce à une perle. Le pantalon avait de simples lignes et était d'un bleu nuit assorti à la chemise. La seule couleur de tout l'ensemble était la veste couleur or. Magnus lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'une cravate à cause du col. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était la perle.

Magnus regarda Alec s’habiller rapidement et efficacement, comme la plupart des choses qu'il faisait. Ses mains avaient hésité avant de mettre la chemise en soie, comme si elles n'étaient pas sûres qu'il puisse la porter. Mais il avait tout mit ensemble et il était… stupéfiant.

« J'avais raison, » dit-il.

Alec se tourna. Les cheveux de Magnus étaient parfaitement coiffés, les paillettes captaient la lumière et brillaient. Son eye-liner bleu et son fard à paupières bleu-gris faisaient ressortir le doré de ses yeux. Sa veste bleu saphir était parfaitement assortie aux yeux d'Alec et les fils d'argent dans celle-ci et dans son pantalon brillé comme ses cheveux. Il portait une chemise en soie argentée avec une cravate scintillante.

« Personne ne peut t'ignorer.

\- Pour te voir, ils pourraient. »

Alec secoua sa tête et passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux. Ils se reprirent rapidement leur place et leur style décoiffé habituel.

« Viens, chéri, dit Magnus. C'est le moment pour moi de te montrer.

 

***

 

Il s’avéra que le dîner de charité avait lieu dans l'hôtel luxueux où Jessamine Lovelace avait travaillé et avait fait venir des clients, le Kastil. L'immeuble imposant avait le style d'un manoir royal anglais. En chemin, Magnus avait dit à Alec que le nom de l'hôtel venait du mot indonésien pour château.

« Tu viens d'Indonésie ? » Demanda Alec.

Magnus acquiesça. « Je suis venu ici quand j'avais neuf ans. »

Se souvenant de quelque chose que Magnus avait dit un jour, Alec demanda, « Où est ta famille, bébé ? »

Le visage de Magnus prit une teinte verdâtre, comme s'il allait être malade. « Je ne veux pas détruire notre relation avec cette histoire _aussi_ tôt. »

Alec se rapprocha et lui prit la main. « Rien de ce que tu peux dire ne va détruire notre relation. »

Magnus serra la main d'Alec. « Ma mère s'est pendue dans la grange de notre propriété quand j'avais huit ans. Mon… mon beau-père… Il m'a dit que j'étais un démon et qu'elle s'était suicidée à cause de moi. Il a essayé de me noyer dans un ruisseau. Je l'ai frappé avec une pierre et puis je l'ai laissé là. » Les yeux vert-doré de Magnus croisèrent ceux d'Alec. « Il est mort. Je l'ai tué. »

Alec acquiesça. « Et alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas assez ?

\- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

\- Des moines. Ils m'ont pris avec eux et m'ont amené à un orphelinat. Je me suis enfui parce que je m'ennuyais, et je suis arrivé ici.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait à cet orphelinat qui t'a fait t'enfuir ?

\- Qui a dit qu'ils avaient quelque chose ?

\- Je suis un flic, bébé. Je sais des choses. »

Magnus sourit. « L'orphelinat était dur. Personne ne voulait d'un gamin de neuf ans, ils voulaient tous des bébés. Les gardiens n'étaient pas… vraiment sympathiques.

\- Est-ce qu'ils te frappaient ?

\- Non. Non, ils m'ont jamais frappé. C'est plutôt qu'ils en avaient rien à faire de moi. Toutes les gifles que j'ai reçues étaient négligées. »

Alec embrassa Magnus sur la joue. « Personne ne te touchera avec négligence à partir de maintenant. Juste moi, et je tiens beaucoup à toi. »

Magnus regarda Alec droit dans les yeux. « J'ai tué mon beau-père, Alexander.

\- Oui, bébé, c'est ce que tu as fait. Et je suis content que tu l'aies fait. Tu étais un enfant qui se défendait, tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu es vivant et tu es ici, avec moi. Qu'en est-il de ton père ? »

Magnus haussa les épaules. « Je ne le connais pas. »

Alec lui sourit. « De ce que je sais, les pères ne sont pas si importants que ça.

\- Tu en seras un, un jour. »

 

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de bal, Magnus passa un bras autour de la taille d'Alec. « Respire profondément, chéri. »

Alec embrassa Magnus sur la joue alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce qu'Alec rencontre un ex de Magnus.

Tous les invités traitaient Alec avec beaucoup de respect. Certains l'appelaient même un héros. Il leur avait dit qu'il n'en était pas un, qu'il avait juste fait son travail. Magnus l'avait appelé ''mon héros'' et à partir de là tout le monde commença à l'appeler comme ça.

« Donc ceci est le héros, ricana un homme blond en approchant. Tes goûts se sont singularisés, Magnus.

\- En fait, je dirais qu'ils se sont affinés, Richard. »

Alec regarda les deux hommes, et, sentant la tension, dit, « Peut-être qu'on devrait tous un peu reculer.

\- Je suis désolé, détective, dit Richard. Mais, je pense que vous devriez savoir exactement à quoi vous attendre avec Magnus Bane.

\- Je sais très bien cerner la personnalité des gens, dit Alec.

\- Pas assez bien.

\- Richard, avertit Magnus.

\- Je t'ai donné… tellement de moi, Magnus.

\- Oui. Tu t'es donné à beaucoup de personnes, Richard.

\- Si tu avais fait attention à moi, je n'aurai pas eu à le faire.

\- Tu rigoles, pas vrai ? demanda Magnus. Je t'ai trouvé en train de baiser avec quelqu'un dans _mon_ lit. On avait un rencard et je t'ai attendu deux heures. Puis je suis rentré chez moi. N'essaye pas de mettre ça sur mon dos. »

Richard leva sa main comme s'il voulait gifler Magnus. Alec attrapa son avant-bras avec force.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de faire ça. Que je ne te vois plus à côté de Magnus. Sinon je devrai t'arrêter pour voie de fait, » dit Alec, d'une voix basse, menaçante. Il adorerait mettre Richard sous les verrous, lui passer les menottes pour avoir menacé de blesser Magnus. Pour l'avoir blessé dans le passé.

Dégageant son bras de l'emprise d'Alec, Richard fit demi-tour et laissa le couple sans même un regard.

« Je suis désolé pour ça, chéri.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai une question par contre.

\- Oui ?

\- Le lit. Est-ce que je vais coucher avec toi sur le même matelas qu'il a utilisé pour te tromper ? »

Secouant la tête, Magnus rigola. « Nouveau lit. »

Alec acquiesça et embrassa doucement Magnus. « Dépêchons-nous et sortons d'ici. Il faut que je t'enlève ces habits. »

 

***

 

Ils ne réussirent même pas à se retenir jusqu'au loft. Dès que le chauffeur se mit au volant, Magnus releva la vitre de séparation et plaça Alec sur ses genoux. Alec le chevaucha et l'embrassa. Magnus se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon, le retournant et le passant au-dessus des chaussures noires lustrées d'Alec. Ce dernier frotta sa peau nue contre la bosse sous le pantalon de Magnus, créant une horrible friction, lui faisant vouloir Magnus avec un désir urgent, brûlant.

Magnus étendu son bras vers un compartiment dans le panneau de la portière et attrapa le lubrifiant qui était rangé là. Recouvrant trois de ses doigts avec, Magnus glissa un d'eux dans Alec.

« Oh, par l'Ange, » grogna Alec alors que le doigt de Magnus faisait des allers-retours, suscitant des halètements de la part d'Alec, du coup, il en rajouta d'autres.

« Je veux te faire crier, chéri. Mon Dieu. » soupira Magnus, ses doigts pompant avec des va-et-vient dans l'anneau de muscle serré. Avec sa main libre, Magnus attrapa un préservatif. Alec le lui prit et, déchirant l'emballage, le déroula sur la chair engorgée de Magnus.

Magnus retira ses doigts et, soulevant Alec, le retourna, quelque chose qu'Alec trouva très sexy. Personne ne l'avait jamais manipulé aussi facilement. Enlevant ses chaussures, Alec se positionna pour qu'il puisse s'enfoncer, se baisser et prendre la bite de Magnus. Quand il arriva en bas, Alec soupira, bougeant son bassin. Magnus attrapa ses hanches et mit en place un rythme brutal. Alec se prit en main et se masturba, se cambrant pour tourner sa tête et embrasser Magnus. Des gestes longs et profonds. D'autres courts et rapides. Alec se tortillait au-dessus de lui, criant avec chaque poussée brutale qui touchait sa prostate.

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble.

Alec était couché, haletant au-dessus de Magnus, sa tête penchée en arrière sur l'épaule de Magnus. Les mains de Magnus passèrent sur le torse et le ventre d'Alec. « Tu vas devoir faire nettoyer ta limousine.

\- Oh, non. Je vais la faire recouvrir de bronze. »

Alec éclata de rire, et embrassa profondément Magnus.

 

***

 

J.É. les écouta baiser. C'était obscène. C'était excitant.

Apparemment, il avait raison depuis le début. Le détective Alexander Lightwood ouvrait ses jambes pour de l'argent. Le détective Alexander Lightwood était un prostitué.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je poste les chapitres le mercredi et samedi, malheureusement mercredi prochain je ne serai pas chez moi et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir du réseau là où je vais donc peut-être pas de chapitre. Si j'arrive pas à le poster mercredi j'en posterai deux à la fin de la semaine (un le vendredi et un le dimanche) puis je reprendrai mon rythme normal ^^


	6. Chapitre six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec est à nouveau contacté par J.É.  
> Jace et Alec jouent au ''gentil flic/ méchant flic''  
> Magnus offre un cadeau à Alec. (Et aussi encore du lemon.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je poste aujourd'hui vu que j'ai du réseau ! Je m'excuse pour les problèmes de mises en pages ^^

Alec s'étira, il était agréablement endolori après une nuit passée à faire l'amour avec Magnus, qui, Alec avait appris, pouvait être aussi déchaîné qu'inventif. Un des bras de Magnus le tenait par la taille et Alec sentait son souffle à l'arrière de son cou. Soupirant, Alec referma ses yeux.

\- Comment as-tu dormi, mon amour ?

\- Mmm. Bien. La meilleure nuit de toute ma vie.

\- Je vais assumer que c'est de ma faute.

\- Tu devrais, bébé. »

Magnus posa un baiser sur le torse d'Alec et mordilla son oreille.

Un vrombissement fit grogner Magnus. « Fais chier.

\- Qui c'est ? demanda Alec.

\- Je m'attends à ce que ce soit Ragnor et Malcolm. Ils ne sont pas sensés être là aussi tôt.

\- C'est plus de dix heures, bébé.

\- Merde. » Magnus mit rapidement son peignoir bleu roi qui lui arrivait à la cheville. Il jeta un coup d’œil au corps long et d'un blanc laiteux d'Alec. « Mon Dieu, tu es magnifique. » Alec rougit en voyant le regard admiratif de Magnus. « Je dois laisser rentrer mes employés. Ou je peux les virer. Je n'ai pas encore décidé. »

Souriant, Alec se mit à genoux sur le lit. « Je serai toujours là plus tard, dit Alec en l'embrassant. Je vais faire du café.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?

\- Masturbation, » répondit Alec avec un autre baiser.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Magnus se releva à contrecœur. Je ferai mieux de les laisser entrer. »

Seul, dans la chambre, Alec se leva du lit bien utilisé et sortit un pantalon en coton bleu et un T-shirt noir à manches longues. Sortant lentement de la chambre, Alec trouva Magnus dans le salon avec son chargé de communication et son secrétaire.

« Ah, détective, » dit Malcolm avec un grand sourire, son léger accent anglais extrêmement, voire trop attirant. « Vous êtes une merveille pour les médias.

\- Hein ? » demanda Alec.

Magnus embrassa son front. « Je vais m'habiller. »

Il retourna dans la chambre.

Alec observa les deux hommes. « Mettez-vous à l'aise, les mecs. Il va mettre un moment. Je vais faire un peu de café.

\- Je vais vous aider et vous dire tout ce que les médias racontent à propos de vous. »

Malcolm suivit Alec dans la cuisine, bavardant sur tout le chemin. « La popularité de Magnus a grimpé en flèche, détective.

\- Pourquoi ? » demanda Alec, remplissant le réservoir de la machine à café avec de l'eau et prenant un filtre.

« À cause de vous, répliqua Malcolm tout excité. Vous étiez à la télé, défendant les victimes, arrêtant cette tentative de vol. Magnus et moi avons décidé que la politique de la vérité était la meilleure dans cette situation.

\- Quelle situation ?

\- Vous et Magnus. Vous aviez accepté de le faire, détective. »

 _Oh, oui._ Alec n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'ils avaient dit durant cette réunion. Ça avait été ennuyeux et ça ne l'avait pas intéressé. « Oui. C'est vrai.

\- De toute façon, vous et Magnus êtes très populaires. Je pense que vous devriez être plus visible. »

Le café fini, Alec posa le pot sur un plat avec quatre coupes, du sucre, et de la crème. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Visible comment ?

\- Je pense juste que vous devriez tous les deux sortir plus souvent. »

Soulevant le plateau, Alec dit, « Je ne sais pas si je serai à l'aise avec ça. On verra ce que Magnus dira. Je suis… je ne suis pas vraiment confortable avec le regard des autres.

\- J'avais remarqué, détective. Mais, on trouvera quelque chose. Puis-je vous demander quand est-ce que vous retournerez travailler ?

\- Lundi, » dit Alec. C'était jeudi, et Alec n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre. Il voulait être utile. « Ça fera du bien de revenir. Je sais ce que je fais quand je travaille. »

Malcolm acquiesça. « Vous ne ressemblez à aucun des exs de Magnus. La plupart d'entre eux l'utilisaient pour son compte en banque. Vous sortiriez avec lui, même s'il n'avait pas tout cet argent, toute cette célébrité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alec hocha la tête. « Je pense que je préférerai. » Faisant attention à ne rien renverser, il porta le plateau jusque dans le salon.

Magnus sortit de la chambre alors qu'Alec déposait le plateau sur la table basse. Magnus n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour s'habiller, contrairement à d'habitude, enfin en comparaison avec le temps qu'Alec mettait. Il portait à présent un T-shirt serti de strass avec un jean slim, ses yeux entourés de crayon noir et de fard à paupières. Alec sourit en voyant le T-shirt, ''Cligne des yeux si tu me veux.'' _Toujours_.

« Du café, chéri. Tu es merveilleux. » dit Magnus.

Alec s'assit à côté de Magnus sur le canapé pourpre et doré pendant que Malcolm expliquait à Magnus les réactions médiatiques au fait qu'il soit avec Alec. Magnus comprit toutes les conneries dont Malcolm parlait.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ma relation avec Alec pour avoir l'attention des médias. » dit Magnus en prenant la main d'Alec, ce qui le fit rougir. « Il est plus qu'une attraction médiatique, Malcolm.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Bien sûr que vous l'êtes, détective. Je suis juste excité de voir à quel point vous êtes tout les deux bien reçus. Je pense qu'on devrait faire une sorte de déclaration.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Alec.

\- Par exemple, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés.

\- Je l'ai interrogé pendant une enquête sur un meurtre, » répondit Alec avec une voix et des yeux qui ne laissaient entrevoir aucune émotion.

Magnus aimait la manière dont Alec agissait quand il travaillait, l'ayant déjà vu plusieurs fois durant la dernière semaine. Avoir Alec avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre lui manquera quand ce dernier reprendra le travail, mais ils s'occuperaient de cela en temps voulu.

« Tu es un suspect dans une enquête meurtrière ? » demanda Malcolm avec ses yeux écarquillés.

Ragnor, qui était en train d'envoyer un SMS, lui jeta un regard. « Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais pour ne pas savoir ça ?

\- Une personne potentiellement impliquée, corrigea Alec.

\- Tu ne penses pas que le public voudrait savoir que, malgré le fait que Magnus puisse être un tueur, tu es tombé amoureux de lui ? »

Magnus déposa un baiser sur la main d'Alec. « Et moi ? Je suis tombé amoureux du flic qui menait une enquête sur moi.

\- Oui, dit Malcolm en prenant des notes sur son portable. C'est tellement romantique... » Regardant Magnus, il dit, « On doit parler de Richard. »

Magnus sentit Alec se raidir à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi lui ? » Demanda Magnus, posant une main sur l'épaule d'Alec.

« Eh bien, on reçoit beaucoup d'appels à propos de la façon dont sa rencontre avec le détective Lightwood s'est passée.

\- C'était un connard, » dit Alec.

Malcolm se retint d'éclater de rire. « Je suis sûr qu'il l'était, mais on ne peut pas dire ça aux médias.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux qu'on dise, Malcolm. Notre échange était à peine civique, dit Magnus. Richard m'a attaqué dès qu'il a pu. Alec a tout géré parfaitement et a empêché Richard de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je l'ai empêché de faire quelque chose qui l'aurait envoyé en prison.

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! s'exclama Malcolm en portant une main à son cœur.

\- Il a encore essayé de te frapper ? demanda Ragnor.

\- Encore ? questionna Alec. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''encore'' ?

\- Ce n'était rien, commença Magnus.

\- Te fous pas de nos gueules, dit Ragnor. Richard était venu au bureau trois jours après que Magnus l'ait largué.

\- Ragnor... » Commença Magnus, mais Alec posa une main sur son genou pour le faire taire et fit signe à Ragnor de continuer.

« Richard avait frappé Magnus au visage. Il a eu un bleu pendant des semaines. On a du faire appel à la sécurité pour que Richard sorte et on l'a bannit de l'immeuble.

\- J'aurais dû l'arrêter, dit Alec.

\- La prochaine fois, chéri.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il y ait une _prochaine_ fois. »

Malcolm sourit. « C'est bien. Je sais juste comment tirer un effet positif de tout ça. »

Le téléphone posé sur le canapé sonna. Magnus décrocha et dit à Pete, le concierge, de faire monter quiconque le demandait. « Jace et votre équipe sont arrivés. »

Alec acquiesça et se leva. « Je serai dans le centre de crise.

\- Centre de crise ? demanda Malcolm.

\- Le détective Lightwood ne croit pas aux congés maladie. Il s'est mis à travailler ici, » expliqua Ragnor, les yeux rivés sur son portable.

Malcolm semblait ravi. « C'est merveilleux. Vous êtes incroyable, détective Lightwood.

\- Je le suis ?

\- Je ne fais que le dire depuis notre première rencontre, » dit Magnus en se levant et en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Alec. Le coup à la porte se fit entendre comme prévu. « Va faire des déductions, chéri. Je commanderai à manger.

\- Tu n'as pas à les nourrir, Magnus. Ce sont des flics. Ils sont habitués à avoir faim.

\- Pas ici, Alexander. »

Magnus se déplaça pour ouvrir la porte alors qu'Alec retournait dans le salon.

 

***

 

Alec s'assit en face d'Helen, de Mark et de Julian, à côté de Jace et Emma.

« C'est quoi le plan aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il à Jace et aux autres.

\- Emma, Julian et Mark ont interrogé Hastings. Je pense qu'il est trop coléreux et brutal pour avoir effectué les meurtres de cette façon. Je pense que, si c'était Rufus Hastings, les meurtres auraient été beaucoup plus violent, les victimes auraient été battues à mort. Helen et moi allons arrêter Nate Gray grâce à un mandat, dit Jace. Mortmain sera interrogé juste après. »

Helen poussa une boîte vers Alec. « Jace et moi porterons des oreillettes et je veux que tu nous aides à obtenir des infos de la part de Gray, même une confession si tu peux. Le tueur t'a déjà contacté, et tu sauras quoi chercher. Il n'a pas contacté Jace pour une raison.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Jace. Je suis facilement aussi impressionnant qu'Alec.

\- Tape à l’œil plutôt, Jace, dit Helen avec un sourire en coin. Peut-être que le tueur préfère quand son adversaire est plus posé.

\- Il ne m'a pas contacté depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital.

\- Je pense qu'il attend que tu retournes travailler, dit Jace. Je pense qu'il veut jouer avec toi.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- C'est une très bonne question, dit Magnus depuis la porte avec une voix ferme. « C'est pour toi, » Magnus lui tendit une enveloppe.

Alec se leva et, se rapprochant de Magnus, prit la note. Il croisa le regard de Magnus. « Tu restes ici ? »

Hochant la tête, Magnus s'assit à droite d'Alec, au bout de la table. Se rasseyant, Alec ouvrit l'enveloppe. Sentant la main de Magnus sur sa cuisse, Alec regarda la note. Les lettres étaient en majuscules, comme toujours, mais le stylo s'était enfoncé dans la feuille, comme si J.É. était énervé quand il l'a écrit.

**DÉTECTIVE LIGHTWOOD,**

**VOUS ME DÉCEVEZ. COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS ÊTRE AVEC UN HOMME QUE VOUS AVEZ CONSIDÉRÉ SUSPECT ? PEUT-ÊTRE QUE VOUS LE VOULEZ POUR SON ARGENT ? SI C'EST LE CAS, DÉTECTIVE, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS MIEUX QUE CES PUTES DONT JE ME DÉBARRASSE. PENSES-Y, ALEC.**

**J.É.**

Alec regarda Magnus. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un garde du corps ? » demanda Magnus.

Il fit non de la tête et toucha la main de Magnus, toujours sur sa cuisse.

« Il a fait volte-face, Alec. Il t'a mis dans la même catégorie que ses victimes. Tu dois être prudent. Il pourrait s'en prendre à toi, dit Helen.

\- Tu veux rire, pas vrai ? se moqua Emma. C'est ce qu'on attendait. »

Jace acquiesça. « Ça pourrait marcher. On pourrait en faire un avantage. On devra te mettre un micro.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement faire ça, dit Magnus, ses yeux vert doré brûlant. « Alexander…

\- Si je peux empêcher ce tueur d'attaquer quelqu'un d'autre, je le ferai.

\- Je dois te parler en privé, Alexander. »

Alec se leva et amena Magnus hors du salon. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Magnus saisit le bras d'Alec et le tira dans la chambre.

« Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Je sais, bébé. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois essayer de l'arrêter. Si ça veut dire que je dois devenir une cible, eh bien, je le deviendrai. »

Magnus prit le visage d'Ale entre ses mains. « S'il te plaît, non. Ne parle pas comme ça. Ton travail me terrifie. Je ne veux pas penser à toi comme étant en danger, mais, vu que je sors avec un flic, c'est quelque chose auquel je dois m'habituer.

\- Magnus. Je ferai attention. Je te le promets.

\- Je sais, chéri. »

Magnus avait essayé de ne pas tout précipiter, mais… « Je veux que tu restes là.

\- C'est ce que je fais.

\- Non, je veux dire… _au moins_ jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit fini. Je me sentirai mieux sachant que tu es ici. Je veux te sentir contre moi. Ça me rassurera de savoir que tu vas bien. »

Alec embrassa Magnus. « Je resterai. »

 

***

 

Quand son téléphone sonna, l'estomac d'Alec se noua. Il attendait un appel de Jace, le prévenant de quand Helen et lui étaient prêt à interroger Nate Gray.

« Lightwood, répondit-il.

\- Alec, il s'est envolé. »

Se relevant soudainement, Alec demanda, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu l'avais fait suivre.

\- Oui, soupira Jace. Il a réussi à les semer.

\- Fils de pute ! s'exclama Alec. Tu as alerté toutes les patrouilles ?

\- Oui. Ça et j'ai aussi lancé un avis de recherche. »

Alec soupira. « Fais venir Mortmain, Jace. Je vais venir.

\- Alec. Tu es en arrêt maladie.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre. Je te rejoins. »

Grognant, Jace répondit. « Je vais prévenir Luke. »

Alec raccrocha et se tourna pour voir Magnus lui tendant son blouson. « Je viens avec toi, chéri. »

Alec ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, donc il enfila son blouson. « Je suis désolé, Magnus.

\- Ne t'excuses pas pour ça, Alexander. Tu as besoin de trouver Nate Gray. Je veux juste regarder, chéri. »

Alec sourit. « Allons-y, bébé. »

Au poste, Jace les retrouva. « Mortmain est dans la salle A. » Il marcha à côté d'Alec jusqu'à la porte. « Tu peux observer d'ici, Magnus. »

Acquiesçant, Magnus rentra dans la salle d'observation.

« Tu es sûr que tu es prêt pour ça ? »

Alec releva les manches de son pull en cachemire bleu à rayures marron que Magnus avait voulu qu'il porte, son blouson accroché au portemanteau de l'entrée. « Ouais. Trouvons Gray. »

Jace entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, suivi par Alec.

« Détective Lightwood, salua Mortmain. C'est un plaisir de voir que vous allez mieux.

\- Merci, répondit Alec en s'asseyant à la table en métal. Ça fait du bien d'aller mieux.

\- Maintenant qu'on a fait un échange de politesses, on pourrait peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses, lança Jace d'une voix rageuse en prenant place à côté d'Alec. Où est votre assistant, Nathaniel Gray ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire que je le sais. Il n'est pas à son appartement ?

\- Non, connard. Il n'y est pas, mais vous le savez.

\- Je suis le patron de Nathaniel, pas son gardien. Je ne sais pas où il est.

\- Mr. Mortmain, dit Alec. Ça serait peut-être intelligent de nous dire ce que vous _savez_. Pourquoi Mr. Gray s'est-il enfui ?

\- Parce que vous alliez l'arrêter, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

\- S'il était innocent, pourquoi ne nous as t-il pas fait face ? demanda Jace.

\- Vous avez déjà décidé qu'il était coupable, détective.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il l'est ? demanda doucement Alec.

\- Je pense… Ce que je pense n'est pas important. »

_Quel genre d'avocat ne peut pas mentir ?_

_Le genre qui cache quelque chose._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Mr. Mortmain ?

\- C'est rien.

\- Allons, Axy…, ricana Jace. Donnes nous quelque chose. Tu es dans le métier. Tu sais que Robert Lightwood passera un accord avec toi pour des infos sur Gray. »

Mortmain devint soudainement calculateur. « Je veux une immunité complète.

\- Pour ? demanda Jace.

\- Tout ce que je vais dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? questionna Alec.

\- Immunité complète. »

Robert Lightwood, qui été dans la salle d'observation, arriva.

« Axel.

\- Robert. Je suppose que tu as entendu ce que je voulais. »

Robert acquiesça. « L'État de New-York accepte de te donner l'immunité pour toutes les accusations pouvant se baser sur ce que vous direz à ces détectives. »

Le sourire de Mortmain s'élargit. « C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi, Robert. »

Robert hocha la tête, et s'assit sur la troisième chaise de la salle, de l'autre côté d'Alec. « Maintenant, que sais-tu ? »

Mortmain se pencha en arrière sur la chaise horriblement inconfortable. « Je ne sais pas où Nathaniel est.

\- Mr. Mortmain, on ne peut pas garantir votre immunité si vous nous mentez, » lui rappela Alec.

Soupirant, Mortmain répliqua, « Je ne sais pas où il est, mais je sais pourquoi il s'est enfui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Alec.

\- Parce qu'il connaissait tous les prostitués qui se sont fait tuer.

\- Comment ? questionna Jace en se levant.

\- Il les gérait.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Mortmain regarda Alec. « Je veux dire qu'ils rendaient tous des comptes à Nathaniel. Il était, ce que vous appelleriez un agent. Aucun client ne rencontrait un de ses prostitués sans son accord.

\- Donc il connaissait chaque client ? Il connaissait le nom de toutes les personnes ayant vu les victimes ? demanda Jace. Il les prostituait ?

\- il prenait tous les rendez-vous pour eux. Il approuvait tous les clients.

\- Donc la seule façon pour le tueur d'accéder à eux était de passer par lui ? »

Mortmain acquiesça. « Sauf si c'est lui qui les a tués. »

 

***

 

Alec regarda son père serrer la main du capitaine Garroway. Il s'assit à son bureau, en face de Jace, avec Magnus jugé dessus, lisant et répondant à des mails sur son portable. Robert Lightwood était dans la même salle qu'Alec depuis plus d'une heure et il n'avait pas encore adressé la parole à son fils.

« Chéri, dit Magnus. Je veux inviter Isabelle, Simon, Clary et Jace pour un dîner samedi.

\- Un dîner ? demanda Alec.

\- Oui. Tu veux que j'invite tes parents ? »

Alec suivit son père du regard alors qu'il sortait du département sans dire un mot à son fils. « Non, répondit Alec. Je pense que tout le monde passera un meilleur moment sans eux. »

 

***

 

De retour au loft de Magnus, celui-ci demanda à Alec de prendre le vin avant qu'ils aillent au lit. Magnus rentra dans la chambre pour passer quelques coups de fil qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire. Il versa du Pinot Noir dans deux verres et rentra doucement dans la chambre.

Magnus était allongé de travers sur le lit, sur son ventre, discutant au téléphone. Nu. Sa peau douce couleur caramel brillait sous la lumière tamisée de la lampe. Parce que Magnus ne l'avait pas vu rentrer, Alec posa les verres sur la commode et enleva ses habits. Silencieusement, rapidement, Alec se déplaça furtivement vers le lit et pressa ses lèvres contre la cuisse de Magnus. Magnus se raidit et sursauta légèrement.

« Quelles sont les prévisions ? » demanda t-il à la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Alec déposa un baiser sur une des fesses de Magnus, puis sur l'autre. Magnus gémit, puis dit rapidement, « Rien. Je me suis cogné l'orteil. »

Alec rigola, se dirigeant vers le bas de la colonne vertébrale de Magnus. Frottant un des globes de l'attrayant derrière de Magnus, Alec déposa des baisers sur le dos de Magnus en remontant doucement, se concentrant particulièrement sur ses omoplates.

« Oui, » dit Magnus en réussissant à paraître essoufflé et brusque. « Envoyez-le moi. »

Alec mordilla le cou de Magnus. Avec sa main libre, Magnus atteignit et attrapa la tête d'Alec, tout en baissant la sienne pour donner à Alec un meilleur accès à sa gorge.

« Mmmmhhhh. Oui. Envoyez-moi le rapport et je l'inspecterai puis je vous donnerai une réponse. »

Alec passa un doigt sur le trou contracté de Magnus. Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri de surprise. « Quoi ? dit-il au téléphone. Je pense que j'ai vu une souris. Je dois y aller. J'ai besoin de… trouver un chat. »

Sans un autre mot, Magnus raccrocha et tourna sa tête pour rejoindre la bouche d'Alec. « Tu es un vrai petit diable, dit-il contre les lèvres pulpeuses d'Alec.

\- Je sais, bébé, » répondit Alec, l'embrassant de nouveau.

Alec était déjà en érection et voulait s'enfoncer dans Magnus. Celui-ci semblait savoir ça. Il se mit à quatre pattes et piégea la bite d'Alec dans la fente de son cul. Magnus ronronna, de manière grave, se pressant contre Alec, suppliant silencieusement. Gloussant, Alec pressa des baisers sur le dos de Magnus et fit glisser sa bite de haut en bas, si près de là où Magnus le voulait.

« Tu es sûr, Magnus ?

\- Maintenant, Alexander. Prends moi. »

Attrapant le lubrifiant, Alec en mit sur ses doigts puis les pressa contre l'entrée de Magnus. Deux doigts rentrèrent facilement et il les plia de manière à ce que Magnus halète. L'étirement était une bonne brûlure, un feu lent qui picotait et qui traversa tout le corps de Magnus, le remplissant de plaisir.

Alec allongea son bras et attrapa un préservatif. Sortant ses doigts de Magnus, il passa le préservatif sur sa chair enflée. Pressant son membre couvert de caoutchouc contre le trou préparé de Magnus, Alec resta immobile alors que Magnus reculait sur lui, se concentrant, sentant chaque centimètre rentrer en lui. Une fois qu'Alec fut entré complètement dans Magnus, il attrapa sa taille et se retira pour repousser dedans.

Magnus criait à chaque coup, cognant ses hanches contre celles en mouvement d'Alec. Il atteignit son orgasme sans aucune touche. Alec ne s'arrêta pas. Même pas lorsque Magnus s'effondra sur le lit. Une des mains d'Alec se glissa sous son torse et le releva dans les bras d'Alec. Abaissant ses lèvres au dos du cou de Magnus, Alec y enfonça son nez. Heureusement, il n'arrêta pas de baiser Magnus.

Le claquement des hanches d'Alec devint plus irrégulier, moins réfléchi, et Magnus comprit qu'il était proche. Le plaisir était tellement intense que Magnus réalisa qu'il allait encore jouir, seulement avec Alec en lui, ses lèvres contre le cou de Magnus, de doux grognements et gémissements provenant de son détective.

Magnus jouit avec un cri rauque. Alec perdu son rythme et, poussant irrégulièrement, gémissant de plus en plus fort, jouit profondément enfoui dans Magnus.

Après s'être douché ensemble, Magnus et Alec étaient allongés, entremêlés ensemble dans le lit double. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit Magnus en posant sa tête sur le torse nu d'Alec.

\- Vraiment ? »

Magnus acquiesça, attrapant quelque chose dans la table de chevet à côté du lit. Il tendit à Alec une petite boîte.

Alec l'ouvrit. Sur un coussin de coton, une clef trônait.

« Est ce que c'est… ?

\- C'est pour le loft. Je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise ici. »

Alec déposa la boîte sur la table de chevet et, attrapant les joues de Magnus, chuchota, « Tu es incroyable. » Il embrassa tendrement Magnus. « Merci.

\- Je ferai tout pour toi, chéri. »

 

***

 

Nate Gray jeta un regard noir à la pute sur le lit. Le détective Lightwood paiera pour ça. Il paiera cher.

 


	7. Chapitre sept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec et Magnus retournent travailler.  
> Un autre corps est découvert.  
> Alec décide qu'il est peut-être trop dangereux pour Magnus, celui-ci le ''punit'' pour avoir pensé ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis enfin rentrée chez moi, je suis désolée pour les fautes de mise en page sur le chapitre six, j'ai réglé tout ça hier en rentrant.  
> Bonne lecture !

Ils avaient accroché une banderole.

_BON RETOUR, ALEC._

Il sourit en s'asseyant à son bureau, où il trouva une boîte emballée. L'ouvrant, son sourire s'élargit à la vue du foulard. Il était bleu, assorti aux yeux d'Alec. _Magnus_.

Magnus avait fait l'amour à Alec le matin même, espérant qu'il n'avait pas à retourner au travail. Il avait expliqué à Magnus qu'il _devait_ trouver Nate Gray.

Magnus avait lui aussi repris le travail. Alec s'inquiétait à propos de Magnus parce que, même si _Alec_ avait le métier dangereux, Magnus était une cible. Si quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre à Alec, le blesser, le détruire, il aura juste à passer par Magnus.

Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il envoya un message à Magnus.

 _Salut, bébé. Merci pour le foulard._ ENVOYÉ À 8H08.

« Salut, mec, dit Jace en posant une boîte de donut sur son bureau. Bon retour.

\- On sait tous les deux qu'en réalité, je n'ai jamais pris de congé. »

Le portable d'Alec sonna, et Alec lut la réponse de Magnus.

 **Je suis ravi que tu l'aimes, chéri. Tu sais, c'est assorti à tes yeux.** REÇU À 8H10.

 _Tu as vraiment quelque chose pour mes yeux._ ENVOYÉ À 8H11.

 **Chéri, tes yeux me font penser à des choses très coquines.** REÇU À 8H12.

Alec éclata de rire.

 _Et bien, tu pourras faire ces choses très coquines plus tard ;) ._ ENVOYÉ À 8H13.

Son téléphone fixe sonna et Alec déposa son portable pour répondre. « Brigade criminelle, Lightwood.

\- Bon retour, détective Lightwood. »

La voix était étouffée. Familière. Le léger accent anglais faisant remonté des souvenirs.

« Comment dois-je vous appeler maintenant ? J.É. ou Nate ? » Jace sursauta et commença à tracer l'appel.

« Je préfère le nom avec lequel je signe mes actes, détective Lightwood.

\- D'accord J.É. Pourquoi appelez-vous ?

\- Je voulais que vous sachiez que j'avais laissé un cadeau pour vous. Je veux que vous ayez la pute qui couchait autrefois avec votre amant. »

Alec fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Je suis sûr que votre partenaire est en train de tracer l'appel. Vous trouverez votre cadeau là-bas. Bien assez tôt.

\- Pourquoi, J.É. ? Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

\- Parce que les putes m'agacent, détective Lightwood. Les personnes qui les _baisent_ m'agacent. _Tu_ m'agaces.

\- Moi ?

\- Vous avez baisé ce riche connard comme une chienne en chaleur. Vous êtes aussi nuisible que ces putes dans les rues.

\- Je suis désolé que ma relation avec Magnus vous agace, dit Alec en jetant un coup d’œil à Jace.

\- Ce n'est pas la relation le problème, détective. Si vous étiez amoureux de lui, ça serait une chose. Vous le baisez pour avoir un endroit confortable où dormir, pour de nouveaux habits, pour des foulards de luxe. »

Alec eut un sursaut. « Comment le savez-vous ? »

Le téléphone bipa quand J.É. raccrocha.

« Merde ! Il est au courant pour le foulard que Magnus m'a laissé. »

Jace acquiesça. « Il est dans un appartement de l'autre côté de la route. »

Attrapant son portable, Alec descendit les escaliers et traversa la route en courant.

 

***

 

 **Chéri, ça me semble incroyable.** REÇU À 8H14.

 **Tout va bien ?** REÇU À 8H34.

 **Alec ? Je suis sur le point d'appeler des renforts.** REÇU À 8H51.

 **Alexander ?????!!!!!!** REÇU À 9H08.

Alors que l'équipe scientifique et l'équipe de la morgue entraient dans l'appartement vide, Alec regarda son portable. Il envoya un message à Magnus pour essayer de le calmer, parce qu'il semblait être dans tous ses états.

 _Je suis désolé, bébé. J'ai eu un appel de… Enfin, tu sais. Richard est mort._ ENVOYÉ À 9H13.

J.É… Gray, avait _détruit_ Richard Masters. Il avait laissé le visage de l'homme reconnaissable, mais il l'avait abattu d'un tir dans le front. Puis il avait mutilé le corps de la même façon que les autres. Coupé les parties génitales, éventré.

« Ce n'est pas un prostitué, dit Jace en regardant le dossier de Richard. Il possède une pépinière. Pourquoi Gray l'a choisi lui ?

\- Il était sorti avec Magnus, » dit Alec, jetant un coup d’œil à son portable, puis redirigeant son regard vers l'homme dans un état pitoyable étendu sur un matelas posé sur le sol.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il a tué Richard ?** REÇU À 9H15.

« Il quoi ? demanda Jace.

\- Il était sorti avec Magnus il y a un petit moment. Il l'a trompé.

\- Monsieur, dit un membre de l'équipe scientifique en leurs tendant un sac d'indice contenant une enveloppe tachée par du sang. C'était sous le corps. »

Alec le prit et répondit à Magnus.

 _Oui, bébé. C'est ce qu'il a fait. Ne quitte pas ton bureau. Ne rencontre personne que tu ne connais pas déjà. S'il te plaît, sois prudent. Je viendrai te chercher pour rentrer chez nous. Ne va nulle part sans moi._ ENVOYÉ À 9H18.

Passant une paire de gants, Alec ouvrit le sac et prit la note.

**DÉTECTIVE LIGHTWOOD,**

**J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS APPRÉCIEZ LE CADEAU. COMME VOUS, IL A CRAQUÉ POUR L'ARGENT. SON INCAPACITÉ À ÊTRE FIDÈLE A CAUSÉ ÇA. MAIS BON, S'IL AVAIT MOINS ÉTÉ UNE PUTE, IL SERAIT SANS DOUTE ENCORE AVEC MAGNUS, CE QUI VOUS EMPÊCHERAIT D' ÊTRE AUTANT UNE PUTE. VRAIMENT, ALEC ? BAISER UN MILLIARDAIRE DANS LA LIMOUSINE ? TU RÉALISES QUE VOUS N' ÊTES PAS SEULS DEDANS, PAS VRAI ?**

**J.É.**

Alec sentit un frisson le parcourir.

« Dégueu. Vous avez baisé dans la limousine ? demanda Jace.

\- Il était là... » Alec essaya de se rappeler du chauffeur. Quand ils été arrivés au dîner de charité, Alec était encore choqué par l'enfance de Magnus et en partant… Il été trop excité pour remarquer le chauffeur. Mais il se _souvenait_ que cette nuit-là le chauffeur avait gardé le dos tourné. Il pouvait se souvenir de sa carrure, proche de celle d'Alec. Grand et musclé, comme la vidéo de l'homme qui rentrait dans la ruelle avec Meliorn.

Comme Nate Gray.

« Donc, je suppose que c'est vrai, dit Jace. Maintenant, j'ai presque envie de ne plus monter dans cette limousine… _Presque. »_

 **Tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu trop protecteur, chéri ?** REÇU À 9H26.

« C'est Magnus ? »

Alec acquiesça alors que Mark et Helen arrivèrent derrière eux.

« C'est l'ex de ton petit-ami ? » demanda Helen, désignant le corps en train d'être chargé dans un sac pour corps.

Alec n'aimait pas le terme ''Petit-ami'', c'était tellement lycéen, mais il hocha la tête.

« Et tu as eu une altercation avec lui la semaine dernière ? »

Alec garda son expression calme. « Dans la plus stricte définition du mot.

\- Tu sais qu'on va devoir t'interroger, pas vrai ?

\- Quoi ? explosa Jace. On sait si l'a tué. Pourquoi est-ce que vous devez interroger Alec ?

\- Parce que je connais les détails de l'enquête, dit Alec avec douceur.

\- Alec ne ferait jamais- »

Alec posa une main sur l'épaule de Jace. « Magnus ?

\- Oui, on va devoir l'interroger. »

Alec acquiesça. « Va le voir, dit-il à son coéquipier. Jace, j'ai besoin de toi là-bas parce que je ne peux pas y être. »

Jace hocha la tête, compréhensif. « Je m'occuperai de lui pour toi. C'est tellement n'importe quoi. Aucun de vous deux n'a fait ça.

\- Ils ont juste besoin de nous innocenter.

\- Nate Gray t'a _appelé_. J'ai tracé l'appel moi-même. »

Alec acquiesça distraitement. « C'est la procédure, Jace. La loi est dure, mais c'est la loi.

\- Tout ça, c'est des conneries, Alec.

\- Va juste questionner Magnus. » Alors que Jace commençait à partir, Alec l'appela. « Prends soin de ce qui est à moi. »

Jace hocha la tête avec un petit sourire réticent.

Alec envoya un message à Magnus.

 _Oui. Parce que tu es important pour moi. Tellement important._ ENVOYÉ À 9H31.

 

***

 

Alec lui avait dit à quoi s'attendre et Jace l'avait appelé pour le prévenir qu'un des fédéraux et lui étaient en chemin vers son bureau. Magnus voulait savoir pourquoi Alec ne venait pas. La dernière fois qu'il avait été interrogé, Alec l'avait fait lui-même, même s'il savait que ça pouvait mettre fin à leur relation naissante. Il avait interrogé Magnus parce qu'il croyait en lui. Pourquoi cette fois-ci était différente ?

Quand Jace entra dans son bureau avec l'agent Helen Blackthorn, Magnus demanda, « Pourquoi Alec n'est pas venu ? »

Jace jeta un coup d’œil à Helen. « Il est actuellement en train de se faire interroger par l'agent Mark Blackthorn. »

Magnus avança depuis sa place derrière le bureau. « Pardon ?

\- Richard Masters t'a menacé et Alec a eu une altercation physique avec lui. C'est la procédure. » Dit Helen d'un ton vif. Ses yeux disaient à Magnus qu'elle pensait que c'étaient des conneries.

« C'est n'importe quoi. C'est une chasse aux sorcières. Vous savez qu'il n'a rien fait.

\- Je sais, Magnus, dit Jace.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda Magnus. Tu devrais être avec lui. »

Jace s'approcha de lui, et lui dit calmement, « Il m'a demandé de s'occuper de toi. Il _veut_ que je sois là avec toi, Magnus. Laisse moi faire ça. »

Magnus savait qu'Alec le protégeait, et ça l'énervait. Il voulait qu'Alec soit égoïste pour une fois, pour faire attention à lui.

Magnus s'assit à son bureau, « Posez vos questions. Je dois passer voir Alec.

\- Il peut supporter ça, Magnus.

\- Je sais. Mais il ne devrait pas avoir à le faire. La procédure…, se moqua Magnus. C'est le meilleur que vous ayez. »

Jace acquiesça avec un sourire en coin. « Ça, il l'est et il peut prendre soin de lui.

\- Et aussi de tout le monde, apparemment. »

Helen s'assit, sortit son enregistreur, et commença à enregistrer l'interrogatoire. « Nous avons besoin de savoir où vous étiez la nuit dernière, entre 23h00 et 01h00. »

Magnus fit un grand sourire. « Au lit.

\- Seul ? » demanda Helen, même si elle savait déjà la réponse.

Magnus secoua la tête. « Non. Alec et moi sommes sortis la nuit dernière. Nous avons bu et mangé, puis nous sommes allés à un spectacle. Nous sommes rentrés vers minuit, peut-être un peu plus tôt.

\- Et puis vous êtes allez au lit ? » demanda Helen. Jace détourna son regard.

Magnus sourit en se le remémorant. « Oh que oui, c'est ce qu'on a fait.

\- Dégueu, marmonna Jace dans sa barbe, en fermant ses yeux.

\- Le détective Lightwood corroborera avec votre déclaration ?

\- Étant donné que c'était lui qui était enfoncé entièrement en moi, je dirai ''oui''.

\- Pourquoi ? chuchota Jace. Pourquoi tu mets des images pareilles dans ma tête ? »

Magnus sourit. « Après qu'on ai fait l'amour, on a pris une douche et… eh bien, vous avez vu ses fesses. »

Jace grogna et Magnus sentit son cœur s'alléger.

« Puis nous sommes allés au lit et nous avons dormi jusqu'à six heures du matin, quand nous nous sommes levés pour se préparer à travailler. Je lui ai donné un baiser d’au revoir ce matin autour de 7h30. »

Helen acquiesça. « Quand avez-vous vu Richard Masters pour la dernière fois ?

\- Mercredi dernier, le vingt-sept. Alec et moi étions allés à un dîner de charité à mon hôtel, le Kastil. Richard était là et il était impoli.

\- Le détective Lightwood a eu une altercation physique avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Magnus soupira. « Richard a essayé de me gifler. Alec a attrapé son bras pour l'empêcher de me toucher.

\- A t-il frappé Mr. Masters ? demanda Jace.

\- Non. Il m'a protégé, il a fait s'éloigner Richard.

\- Est-ce que le détective Lightwood ou vous-même êtes entrés en contact avec lui après ça ?

\- Non. Nous sommes rentrés et je l'ai baisé avec passion.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Jace. Je veux dire, vraiment ? »

Magnus éclata de rire. « J'ai assumé que vous vouliez que je sois honnête.

\- Pour une fois, j'approuve votre honnêteté. Maintenant que c'est fait, dit Helen en arrêtant l'enregistrement. On peut chercher Nate Gray.

\- Vous pensez que c'est J.É. ?

\- Simon a lancé un programme de comparaison entre la morphologie de Gray et celle du tueur sur la vidéo du meurtre de Meliorn. Ça correspond à près de quatre-vingt-treize pourcent, donc on est _plutôt_ sûr que c'est lui.

\- Pourquoi est-il si obsédé par Alec ?

\- Nate Gray a des antécédents d'obsessions. Il a été arrêté deux fois pour harcèlement, mais il s'en est tiré à chaque fois, c'est un avocat après tout, lui dit Jace. Ses obsessions ne sont pas toujours sexuelles. Donc il a choisi Alec comme un type d'adversaire. Son profil dit qu'il ne baissera pas facilement les bras. Il continuera jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'attaquera à Alec ?

\- Je pense que oui, » fourni Jace.

Magnus acquiesça. « Je compte sur toi pour garder un œil sur lui, Jace. Prends soin de lui.

\- _On_ prendra soin de lui, Magnus. Essaye de ne pas t'inquiéter. »

 

***

 

S'asseyant en face de Mark Blackthorn dans la salle d'interrogatoire C, où il avait interrogé Magnus, le cœur d'Alec tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Même s'il pensait ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter, Alec savait aussi que tout pouvait changer à n'importe quel moment. J.É., Nate Gray, avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il avait mis des bâtons dans les roues à l'enquête en tuant Richard. Il avait su qu'ils devraient arrêter de le chercher afin de perdre du temps à essayer d'innocenter Alec et Magnus. Heureusement, Julian et Emma étaient sur le terrain, tentant de le localiser. Gray n'avait pas pensé au grand nombre de bons flics dans cette brigade.

« Vous êtes au courant que cet interrogatoire est enregistré ?

\- Oui, répondit Alec en hochant la tête.

\- Vous ne voulez par un représentant de la brigade ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Très bien, dit Mark. Où étiez-vous entre onze heures et une heure, hier soir ?

\- J'étais au lit avec mon… petit ami, Magnus Bane.

\- Et vous étiez en train de dormir à cette heure-là ? »

Alec rougit, et répondit, « Non. À cette heure-ci, nous étions rentrés d'un dîner autour de minuit et puis… on a fait l'amour. »

Acquiesçant, Mark demanda, « Vous êtes au courant que Richard Masters était un ex de votre amant actuel, Magnus Bane ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand avez-vous vu Richard Masters pour la dernière fois ? demanda Emma.

\- La première et dernière fois que je l'ai vu était le vingt-sept janvier autour de 22h45, à un dîner de charité au Kastil. Il était… eh bien, honnêtement, c'était un connard. Il a tenté de frapper mon compagnon, Magnus, et je l'ai arrêté. Il est parti pour éviter d'être arrêté.

\- Et vous ne lui avez plus jamais parlé ?

\- Non. Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui jusqu'à ce que mon coéquipier et moi, on trouve son corps ce matin.

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé le corps ? demanda Mark.

\- Autour de 08h15, j'ai reçu un appel du tueur connu sous le pseudonyme J.É., suspecté d'être Nathaniel J. Gray. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un cadeau pour moi. Mon coéquipier, le détective Jace Herondale, a tracé l'appel jusqu'à une chambre où nous avons découvert le corps de Richard Masters. Une note avait été laissée sur la scène de crime dans laquelle le tueur se moquait de moi au travers de ses actes.

\- Et votre compagnon, Magnus Bane, corroborera votre déclaration ?

\- Oui. »

L'enregistrement s'arrêta. « Merci, Alec. Retournons travailler. »

 

***

 

Quand Alec descendit de l'ascenseur de l'immeuble de Magnus, Ragnor était en train de ranger son ordinateur. « Bonjour, détective, salua t-il. Il vous attend.

\- Merci, Ragnor. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Je le ramènerai chez lui sain et sauf. »

Ragnor lui jeta un coup d’œil. « Je sais que vous le ferez, détective. Merci. »

Alec rentra dans l'élégant bureau où Magnus se tenait, exactement là où il était la première fois qu'Alec l'avait vu, face à la ville, dos à la porte. Il était habillé d'une manière plus sage que d'ordinaire, quelque chose qu'il faisait quand il travaillait dans son bureau, avec un costume gris ardoise et une cravate dorée, ses cheveux coiffés comme à l’accoutumé, et ses yeux entourés de noir. Il était aussi bien habillé avec un costume qu'avec de la soie.

« Est-ce que des meurtres se mettront toujours entre nous ? » demanda Magnus, d'une façon presque inaudible.

Alec se raidit en entendant la question. Les meurtres _se mettaient_ entre eux. C'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais maintenant… Magnus était encore mêlé à l'enquête alors qu'Alec avait tout fait pour l'innocenter. Et le voilà, après avoir été questionné pour le meurtre de son ex. Se tenant seul, observant la ville, Magnus semblait… plus petit. Il avait l'air déprimé, fatigué.

Alec avait fait ça à Magnus.

Nate Gray avait tué Richard _pour Alec._ Par définition, Alec avait amené les meurtres à Magnus. Il avait mêlé Magnus à un nouveau meurtre. C'était mieux pour Magnus qu'Alec prenne de la distance. Il n'avait jamais mérité Magnus. Alec avait été _égoïste_ en pensant qu'il pourrait l'avoir, égoïste en l'aimant.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir attiré à toi tout ça, Magnus. »

Magnus se retourna. « Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Richard est mort à cause de moi. Tu as été interrogé à cause de moi… _encore_. Je suis du poison. »

Silencieusement, Magnus se plaça devant son bureau. « Tu l'es ? demanda Magnus avec une voix rauque, dangereuse. C'est ce que tu penses ? » S'approchant de lui, Magnus attrapa les bras d'Alec. « Comment peut-tu penser ça ?

\- Je suis un problème pour toi, Magnus. J'attire le danger… les meurtres à toi.

\- Non. Ce connard de Nate Gray a attiré les meurtres à moi. Tu essayes de l'arrêter. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour me protéger. Et maintenant tu vas rester là et me dire que tu es du poison ? Arrête tes conneries, Alexander. Je t'aime. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée et je ne vais pas te laisser partir. » Il pressa Alec dans un baiser dur, désespéré, mélangeant dents et langues. « Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. »

Alec regarda dans les yeux chaleureux vert-doré de Magnus. « Tu m'aimes ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi je ne devrai pas ?

\- C'est trop rapide.

\- Beaucoup plus rapide que ce à quoi je m'attendais, chéri. Mais c'est vrai, tu es tout ce que je veux. Je t'aime. Tu es à moi, et tu restes avec moi.

\- Je t'aime, Magnus. Je t'aime tellement- »

Magnus pressa sa bouche contre celle d'Alec, poussant le détective dans un baiser brutal et torride.

Alec gémit dans le baiser, ses mains descendant jusqu'au bout de son pull. Il essaya de le passer au-dessus de sa tête, mais les mains de Magnus étaient sur le passage. Ces dernières se dirigèrent vers le pantalon d'Alec, s'attaquant au bouton et à la fermeture éclair.

Avec le pantalon défait, Magnus poussa Alec contre le bar de son bureau, face la première. « Tu as dit que tu été du poison, commença Magnus en frottant le derrière à présent nu d'Alec. Tu dois arrêter de penser comme ça, chéri. »

Les dents de Magnus effleurèrent la chair sensible.

« Oh, par l'Ange, Magnus. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, baise moi.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire. »

Il poussa sans remords Alec contre le bar. Alec se pressa contre Magnus, suppliant Magnus de le prendre.

Et c'est ce que Magnus fit.

Il n'avait pas de lubrifiant dans son bureau, quelque chose qu'il allait devoir rectifier si Alec allait lui rendre plus souvent visite au travail. Il cracha sur ses mains et sera sa bite puis entra dans Alec, l'écartant et amenant du plaisir.

Il prit Alec avec force, lui montrant à quel point il été vital, à quel point Magnus le voulait.

« Oui, gémit Alec. Oui, Magnus. »

Alec faillit sangloter avec chaque poussée, tentant de trouver une prise sur le bar. Il se cambra alors que la bite de Magnus frôla ce doux paquet de nerfs au plus profond de lui. « Magnus, haleta t-il. Oh, merde. »

Magnus passa un bras autour de la taille d'Alec et attrapa sa bite, la caressant. Son propre membre était en train de laisser couler du liquide séminal en longs cordons, mouillant l'intérieur d'Alec pour lui, d'une meilleure façon que la salive.

Alec se pressa contre lui, se soumettant au rythme de Magnus.

« S'il te plaît, Magnus. S'il te plaît. » Il parlait sans honte, suppliant, s'appuyant contre lui, se frottant dans le poing de Magnus. _Magnifique._

Magnus caressait Alec en rythme avec ses poussées, chacun sanglotant le nom de l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orgasme ensemble.

L'orgasme d'Alec toucha le bar alors que celui de Magnus rempli le sillon serré et convulsant d'Alec.

Haletant, Magnus posa sa tête contre le dos d'Alec. « Merde, Alexander. Tu finiras par me tuer. J'ai oublié de mettre une capote. »

Alec ne cilla pas. « Je ne compte pas coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre pour le restant de ma vie, et toi ? »

Souriant, Magnus dit, « Jamais, chéri.

\- Donc tout va bien. Tu es en bonne santé. Je le suis aussi. Je pense que c'est bon. »

Magnus embrassa le torse nu d'Alec. « Je t'aime, Alexander. Rentrons à la maison. »

 

***

 

Au loft, il fit longuement et doucement l'amour à Magnus, lui montrant à quel point il l'aimait, avait besoin de lui, le chérissait.

Pendant que Magnus et Alec respiraient comme une seule personne, autre part dans la ville, une autre pute respirait pour la dernière fois.

 

 


	8. Chapitre huit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen et Jace font une partie épique de pierre, papier, ciseaux.  
> Un autre corps est trouvé.  
> Nate Gray refait surface.

« D'accord, qui va parler aux médias ? demanda Mark à l'extérieur de la salle de conférences.

\- C'est vous les fédéraux, vous devriez le faire, répondit Jace.

\- Alec est le détective principal. Il devrait le faire, rétorqua Helen.

\- Je suis en travail allégé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec une conférence de presse ? demanda Mark.

\- Je suis allergique aux choses que je ne veux pas faire, » dit Alec.

Helen éclata de rire. « Réglons ça à la manière antique des flics. » Elle avança ses deux mains, une à plat avec l'autre posée dessus, poing serré.

Jace sourit, copiant la position d'Helen.

« Choisis prudemment, Jace, dit Alec. Je n'ai jamais gagné à ce jeu, donc je compte sur toi. »

Jace sourit avec suffisance. « À trois ? »

Helen acquiesça.

_Pierre, papier, ciseaux._

La main d'Helen était à plat.

La main de Jace était ouverte, deux doigts formant un V.

_Les ciseaux coupent le papier._

Helen hocha la tête. « Si des questions sont adressées à vous, vous y répondrez.

\- Bien sûr, agent Blackthorn. » répondit Jace en redressant sa chemise à col noir et la couvrant avec un blazer.

Avec un soupir, Helen et Mark ouvrirent la marche dans la salle de conférences. Les sujets principaux de la conférence étaient le meurtre de Richard Masters et prévenir les citoyens d'être aux aguets pour le suspect, Nathaniel J. Gray. Helen et Mark répondaient à toutes les questions avec sérieux, sans vaciller.

« Détective Lightwood ! » Cria quelqu'un.

Tous les autres journalistes se turent, comme s'ils voulaient tous poser la même question à Alec, voulaient entendre ce qu'Alec avait à dire.

Alec s'avança sur l'estrade en soupirant. « Oui ?

\- Richard Masters a été en couple avec Magnus Bane à une époque. » Alec acquiesça en sentant son estomac se nouer. « Est-ce que le fait que la victime ait attaqué votre compagnon va changer la façon dont vous enquêtez sur son meurtre ? »

Jace s'avança, comme s'il allait attaquer le journaliste. Alec tendit son bras pour arrêter son coéquipier.

« Non, répliqua Alec. Richard Masters avait attaqué Magnus Bane à la suite de leur séparation. Mr. Bane a choisi de ne pas porter plainte et Richard Masters ne s'est plus approché de lui. Mes sentiments personnels sur la façon dont Richard Masters a traité Magnus Bane n'influenceront pas mes manières d'enquêter. Richard Masters, peu importe ce qu'il a fait dans sa vie, ne méritait pas d'être tué.

\- Il y a une rumeur selon laquelle le tueur surnommé J.É. a tué Richard Masters à cause de votre relation avec Magnus Bane. »

Alec respira un grand coup. « Richard Masters a été tué car J.É. veut apeurer les habitants de cette ville. Il a choisi Richard Masters pour me punir, c'est un fait, mais Richard Masters ne comptait pas pour J.É. _J'_ étais sa cible.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il va s'en prendre à vous ? » cria quelqu'un.

Alec resta silencieux un moment. « Je ne peux pas prévoir ce que J.É. fera. »

Mais Alec espérait qu'il le fasse. Il espérait que J.É. s'en prenne à lui parce qu'il pourrait l'arrêter, et sauver d'autres personnes.

 

***

 

Alors qu'il était assis à son bureau, le portable d'Alec sonna. Le prenant, il regarda l'écran. _Magnus._

« Salut, bébé.

\- Mmmm. J'aime le son de ta voix.

\- Je ne vais pas faire du sexe par téléphone pendant que je suis au travail.

\- Dégueu, dit Jace en mimant un haut-le-cœur.

\- Dommage, rigola Magnus. En fait, j'appelle pour te faire savoir que je serai un peu en retard ce soir. J'ai une conférence Skype à la fin de ma journée.

\- D'accord. Je viendrai quand même te chercher.

\- Je peux prendre la limousine, chéri. »

Se rappelant la note de J.É qui était avec le corps de Richard, celle qui le réprimandait d'avoir couché avec Magnus dans la limousine, Alec dit,

« Non, bébé. Je veux que tu sois avec moi.

\- J'aime quand tu es possessif, répondit Magnus, ne se doutant pas de l'existence de la note. Très bien, chéri. Je devrai être prêt à huit heures. On mangera tard puis on baisera comme des lapins. »

Alec entendit Ragnor en arrière-plan, «  _Sérieusement, Magnus !_

\- Ça paraît génial, bébé. Je te verrai à ce moment-là. Je t'aime. »

Souriant, Alec répondit, « Je t'aime aussi. »

Alors qu'il rangeait son portable dans sa poche, Alec croisa le regard de Jace. Il était assis à son bureau, les manches de sa chemise noire relevées, les bras croisés, faisant un grand sourire.

« Quoi ? demanda Alec.

\- Rien. »

Le portable d'Alec sonna, signalant un SMS. Il jeta un regard noir à Jace et prit son portable pour lire le message.

C'était Isabelle.

 **Tu as dit à Magnus que tu l'aimais ?!** REÇU À 13H54.

« Vraiment ? demanda Alec. Tu lui as dit ?

\- Je l'ai aussi dit à Clary.

\- Connard.

\- Ouaip. »

 _Oui. J'ai dit à Magnus que je l'aimais. Je l'aime._ ENVOYÉ À 13H55.

Alec déposa son portable sur son bureau et se concentra sur le rapport d'enquête. « Je te hais, Jace.

\- Ouais. Je sais, mec. »

Quand sa ligne fixe sonna, Alec soupira. « Pas encore.

\- Brigade criminelle, Lightwood.

\- Détective Lightwood ?

\- Oui.

\- Ici l'officier Styles sur le terrain, monsieur.

\- Premier jour, Styles ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Premier appel, en fait. »

Rigolant, Alec demanda, « Qu'es-ce qui se passa, officier ?

\- Eh bien, monsieur, il y a une jeune femme morte à Midtown. Blessure… Blessure par balle à la tête. Son corps est mutilé.

\- Merde. Donnez-moi l'adresse, Styles. »

Avec l'adresse en main, Alec attrapa sa veste. « Viens, Jace. Gray en a eu une autre. »

 

***

 

Durant huit ans en tant que flic, Alec avait vu beaucoup de choses. _Ça,_ c'était le pire jusque-là.

Elle était allongée sur le lit, nue comme les autres, ses bras écartés, ses jambes séparées avec une d'elle relevée contre le mur. Sur la table de chevet, Gray avait placé toute la chair qu'il avait enlevée du corps en un petit tas ordonné.

« On ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous, Lightwood, dit le Dr. Loss en arrivant.

\- Mmmm.

\- Sa carte d'identité est dans son sac à main, là-bas, dit Jace. Maureen Brown. C'est un faux.

\- Lance une recherche sur elle. »

Le docteur Loss examina le corps. « Il manque son cœur, dit-elle calmement.

\- C'est dans le lavabo, cria un membre de la police scientifique depuis la salle de bain.

\- Mon Dieu. Il a mis le paquet cette fois.

\- Il monte d'un cran, dit Helen en regardant le corps par-dessus l'épaule du Dr. Loss. Il a mutilé tous les corps, mais c'est la première fois qu'il s'attaque au visage, exception faite du tir dans la tête.

\- On doit l'arrêter.

\- Je suis d'accord. Envoyons plus de flics dans les rues.

\- Je vais prévenir tout le monde, dit Mark en sortant son portable et en s'éloignant de la chambre pleine à craquer.

\- Je crois que je l'ai trouvé, dit Jace. Maureen Brown, âgée de… quinze ans. A fugué depuis le Nebraska.

\- Merde. Catarina, on doit confirmer son identité, dit Alec.

\- Bien sûr, dit le Dr. Loss en se relevant. Je lancerai une recherche d'identité quand je serai de retour à la morgue. »

Alec acquiesça.

« On doit trouver cet enfoiré, Alec. On doit l'arrêter.

\- C'est ce qu'on va faire, Jace, dit Alec. C'est ce qu'on va faire. »

 

***

 

Dans le bureau du capitaine Garroway, Alec s'assit à côté de Jace, faisant son rapport à Luke.

« On a besoin que vous approuviez nos heures sup, monsieur. L'équipe ne s'arrêtera pas tant que Nathaniel Gray est en liberté. »

Luke acquiesça. « Heures supplémentaires approuvées. Jace, rend moi service et demande à Clary d'aller chez moi et de rester avec sa mère. Si tu lui demandes, c'est mignon. Si c'est moi, je suis trop protecteur et envahissant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, capitaine, dit Jace. Je l'appellerai.

\- Merci, dit Luke. Attrapaient ce fils de pute, les mecs. »

Alec et Jace sortirent du bureau. « Tu appelles Clary. Je vais réserver une salle de conférences. »

Le téléphone d'Alec sonna et il regarda l'écran. Un message de Magnus.

 **Je viens de voir qu'il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. Ça va, chéri ?** REÇU À 17H48.

Qu'est-ce qu'Alec faisait avant d'avoir Magnus ? Avant d'avoir cette référence ? Cet homme ?

 _Je vais bien. Mes heures sups viennent d'être approuvées. Je prendrai une pause pour venir te chercher et te ramener à la maison. Puis je dois retourner travailler. Je vais réussir à l'attraper, Magnus._ ENVOYÉ À 17H49.

Alec réserva la salle de conférences B et y rentra pour tout préparer.

 **Je veux retourner à Central avec toi.** REÇU À 17H53.

Alec voulait laisser Magnus en dehors de tout ça. Il ne voulait pas mêler de nouveau Magnus à l'affaire. Mais… Il ne pouvait pas dire ''non'' à Magnus.

 _D'accord, bébé. Apporte quelque chose sur quoi travailler, parce que tu ne seras pas impliqué dans l'affaire._ ENVOYÉ À 17H59.

 **Oui, chéri, parce que la dernière fois que je fus impliqué, tu t'es fait baiser dans mon bureau. Je détesterai devoir te rendre la pareille contre ton bureau.** REÇU À 18H01.

Alec éclata de rire.

 _J'adore coucher avec toi, mon cœur, mais je n'aime pas vraiment être observé. Ç a attendra qu'on soit rentrés chez nous._ ENVOYÉ À 18H02.

Il prit un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il avait appelé le loft de Magnus ''chez nous'' deux fois maintenant. Il n'avait jamais considéré son appartement comme son chez lui. Maintenant, après seulement quelques semaines à rester là-bas, le loft de Brooklyn était son chez lui. _Magnus_ était son chez lui.

Regardant son portable, Alec écrivit rapidement un message.

 _Je dois reprendre ce que je faisais. Je te verrai plus tard. Je t'aime, bébé._ ENVOYÉ À 18H04.

 **Je t'aime aussi, chéri.** REÇU À 18H05.

 

***

 

Magnus mit fin à sa conférence Skype, et regarda Ragnor. « Merci, Ragnor. Tu peux ranger tes affaires et rentrer chez toi. Alec sera bientôt là.

\- Il t'intéresse vraiment, pas vrai ? »

Magnus acquiesça. « J'ai utilisé le mot en A.

\- Vraiment ? »

Magnus sourit. « Oui. Je suis à fond sur lui. C'est pour le long terme avec lui, pour une fois. »

Ragnor sourit également. « Je suis content pour toi, Mags. Il est parfait pour toi. » Il ramassa les papiers qui devaient être faxés. « Je vais m'occuper de ça puis rentrer chez moi et prendre un bain moussant. »

Magnus hocha la tête. « Merci, Ragnor. »

Ragnor ferma la porte derrière lui et Magnus regarda le rapport d'inventaire de fin de journée.

Après un petit moment, il se leva, s'étira, et alla remplir une tasse de café. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit.

_Alexander._

« Tu es en avance. » Dit Magnus.

Se retournant, Magnus découvrit que ce n'était pas Alec, mais quelqu'un de beaucoup plus malveillant. Nate Gray se tenait debout dans son bureau, tenant un pistolet, visant directement sa tête.

 

***

 

Alec, assis dans le siège passager de la voiture de police de Jace, grogna en voyant les bouchons. « Ça va prendre une éternité, dit Alec.

\- Calme-toi. On va y arriver. Il est en sécurité à son bureau. Il y a un super système de sécurité. »

Alec acquiesçait lorsque son téléphone sonna. Le prénom de Magnus apparu sur l'écran. « Salut, bébé. On est en chemin, mais les bouchons sont horribles. »

La voix de Magnus était étouffée, comme s'il parlait à travers ses vêtements, une poche peut-être. _Appel accidentel._ Alec sourit.

« Que faites vous ici, Mr. Gray ?

\- Oh, par l'Ange, chuchota Alec, son cœur s'arrêta. Jace, grouille-toi. Gray est là-bas. Il a Magnus. »

Jace alluma les sirènes et traça son chemin entre un taxi et une camionnette en se faisant klaxonner et insulter. Zigzagant entre les voitures, Jace demanda, « Tu en es sûr ?

\- On dirait que Magnus m'a appelé depuis sa poche. Il ne ferait jamais une blague comme ça. »

Alec garda son portable à l'oreille, écoutant la voix de Magnus alors que Jace appelait toutes les unités disponibles, donnant l'adresse du bureau de Magnus. Il ne pouvait pas entendre grand chose, presque tous les mots de Magnus étaient perceptibles, mais il pouvait entendre la voix de Magnus. Alors que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines, son cœur battait avec le soulagement de savoir Magnus vivant. Qu'il pouvait encore le sauver. Que tout n'était pas perdu.

Gray cria quelque chose.

« Mon Dieu. Bouge-toi, Jace. »

 

***

 

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Mr. Gray ?

\- Tu sais qui je suis. Bien. Ça me fait gagner du temps.

\- Je couche avec le flic qui vous cherche, bien sûr que je sais qui vous êtes. »

Le visage de Nate se figea. « S'il te plaît, ne m'en parle pas. »

Magnus haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, espérant qu'il avait bien tapé le numéro d'Alec, qu'il pouvait entendre ça, qu'il était en chemin.

« Je vous repose la question, Mr. Gray. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous devriez déjà avoir quitté le pays. »

Le pistolet dirigé vers Magnus ne trembla pas lorsque Gray haussa les épaules. « Le détective Lightwood a ruiné ma vie. Je pense que je vais lui rendre la pareille.

\- Et vous allez faire quoi ? Me tuer ? Comme vous avez fait avec toutes les autres ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit Nate prudemment. Je ne suis pas la personne qu'ils recherchent. Je n'ai pas tué mes faiseurs d'argent. »

_Bien sûr. Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes là avec un flingue._

« Vous allez me tuer ? demanda Magnus.

\- Je ferai ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. »

Tentant de rester calme, Magnus dit, « Vous réalisez que si vous me tuez, mon Alexander vous poursuivra jusqu'en Enfer. Il ne s'arrêtera jamais de vous chercher. Vous ne pourrez vous cacher nulle part.

\- Tu penses que ton cul est si bon que ça ? Lightwood est juste en train de baiser une autre pute. » Cria Gray.

Haussant une épaule, Magnus répliqua, « Je _suis_ un assez bon coup, mais je pense que, vu qu'il m'aime, tu as fait une erreur. Tu devrais partir avant de faire quelque chose d'irréparable. »

Nate inclina son pistolet. « Oh, non, Bane. Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir fait payer Lightwood. Il t'aime ? C'est comme ça qu'il va payer. »

_Vite, Alec._

 

***

 

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'Alec avait reçu l'appel, mais il lui semblait que chaque seconde était une année.

La voiture dérapa en s'arrêtant devant le trottoir et ils bondirent hors de celle-ci, courant vers l'immeuble.

Alec pouvait entendre la voix de Magnus. Il n'écoutait même plus ce qu'il disait, il se concentrait seulement sur le fait que Magnus était vivant, et semblait calme. _Tien bon, bébé. J'arrive._

Les bureaux de Magnus se trouvaient au vingt-troisième étage, et donc l'ascenseur était plus rapide que les escaliers, et Alec ne voulait pas être essoufflé quand il rejoindra Magnus. Il avait besoin de toutes ses forces. Il devait sauver Magnus, devait sauver son _cœur._

L'ascenseur s'arrêta ; Alec et Jace en sortirent rapidement, armes sorties, et vérifièrent le hall d'entrée. Ragnor Fell était allongé par terre, un bras étendu, une pile de papier éparpillée autour de lui. Alec se rapprocha de lui, et, tenant son arme dans sa main droite, s'accroupit, cherchant un pouls au niveau de la gorge de Ragnor avec sa main gauche.

Son pouls était régulier sous les doigts d'Alec.

« Il est inconscient, » chuchota Alec à Jace.

Jace acquiesça, montrant une porte fermée.

Alec hocha la tête, se relevant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte ensemble.

Jace tourna doucement la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et ils entendirent la conversation.

« Il t'aime ? ricana Gray. C'est comme ça qu'il va payer.

\- Ne fais pas quelque chose de bête, Nate. Si tu fais ça, tu ne pourras pas revenir sur tes pas.

\- Lightwood doit payer. »

Le regard d'Alec croisa les yeux d'ambre de Jace. _Il_ avait amené ça à Magnus.

« Pourquoi, Nate ? Qu'a t-il fait ?

\- J'ai dû me cacher à Hell's kitchen à cause de ce pédé suffisant ! J'ai dû m'enfuir de chez moi. Les putes s'en sont pris à moi. Une de ces salopes m'a balancé une bombe lacrymo.

\- En même temps, tu _les_ mutiles, dit Magnus calmement. C'est dur de leurs en vouloir.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » grogna Gray.

Jace fit un signe de tête en direction d'Alec. _Maintenant._

_Trois._

_Deux._

_Un._

Ils firent irruption dans le bureau, leurs pistolets levés. Alec avança rapidement pour protéger le corps de Magnus avec le sien.

« NYPD, dit Jace. Nathaniel Gray, baissez votre arme. »

Gray jetait des coups d’œil entre Alec et Jace. Il garda son flingue dans sa main, levé et visant à présent Alec.

« Lâche-la, Nate, ordonna Alec.

\- La lâcher ? se moqua Nate. Tu as ruiné ma vie. Je vais ruiner la tienne. Tu aimes cet enculé flamboyant ? Qu'est-ce qui _cloche_ chez toi ? Vous êtes dégoûtant. Tous les deux. »

Il resserra sa prise sur la détente, mais n'appuya pas dessus. Alec réussit à l'avoir dans sa ligne de mire et il tira, le touchant à l'épaule. Gray tourna sur lui-même, lâcha son pistolet et s’affaissa sur le sol, en pleurs.

Jace s'avança vers l'homme blessé pendant qu'Alec poussait le pistolet hors d'atteinte de Gray. Alors que Jace passait les menottes au suspect, Alec sentit une main tremblante se poser sur son dos.

Se retournant, il se retrouva en face de Magnus. Il était tellement pâle. Alec rangea son arme et le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille. « Tout va bien, Magnus. Je suis là. Je t'ai, bébé.

\- Je vais bien dit Magnus en gémissant à moitié.

\- Tu es un super acteur, Magnus. Tu t'en es super bien sorti, gagnant du temps jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. » Alec pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Magnus. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas partir en courant et ne plus jamais me revoir ? Obtenir une injonction d'éloignement ? »

Magnus attrapa l'épaule d'Alec. « Ne sois pas bête. Tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi. Ne me force pas à encore te baiser contre ce bar avec ton coéquipier à côté.

\- Magnus ! cria Jace. Je ne veux _toujours_ pas savoir. »

Alec éclata de rire et, pressant sa face sr la poitrine de Magnus, chuchota, « Je t'aime, Magnus. Je t'aime tellement que ça me rend stupide.

\- Oh, mon chéri. Tu ne peux pas être stupide. »

Après que Gray soit parti, Jace s'approcha d'eux. « Ça va ? » demanda t-il à Magnus.

Magnus acquiesça, s'éloignant un peu d'Alec. « Vous êtes arrivés à temps. » Ses étonnants yeux vert doré se dirigeant vers ceux bleus d'Alec. « Tu m'as trouvé à temps. »

 

***

 

De retour au loft, après que Magnus ait été examiné par les membres du SAMU, Alec serra Magnus contre sa poitrine. Sentant la peau de Magnus contre la sienne, Alec pouvait finalement respirer et relâcher la pression qui s'était installée en lui sur la route beaucoup trop longue jusqu'au bureau de Magnus, dans l'ascenseur, pendant la confrontation.

« Je suis là, Alexander, dit Magnus. Je ne vais nulle part.

\- Je suis désolé, bébé.

\- Ne le sois pas, chéri. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Nate Gray m'a poursuivi parce qu'il est taré. Je ne comptais pas pour lui. Si Jace avait été le détective principal, il s'en serait pris à Clary.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux, Magnus.

\- Ça veut dire que Gray voulait blesser quelqu'un que tu aimes. Je suis flatté qu'il s'en soit pris à moi.

\- Bien sûr qu'il s'en est pris à toi. Je t'aime. Comment pourrai-je ne pas t'aimer ? »

Les lèvres de Magnus se pressèrent contre la poitrine d'Alec. « Je sais, chéri. Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

 


	9. Chapitre neuf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus demande à Alec d’emménager chez lui. (vous savez, ''officiellement'')  
> Alec et Jace interrogent Nate.  
> La vérité est révélée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre final, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue, mercredi prochain !

Alec se réveilla, sa tête enfoncée dans le cou de Magnus. Les fesses de Magnus gigotaient contre lui.

« Tu vas avoir précisément ce que tu demandes si tu continues comme ça, marmonna t-il contre la gorge de Magnus.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, c'est précisément ce que je veux, chéri. »

Alec le retourna sur son dos et frôla la bouche de Magnus avec habilité, le distrayant, le tirant encore plus près. Tenant les bras de Magnus au-dessus de sa tête, Alec se blottit dans sa gorge, embrassa sa poitrine, suça ses tétons.

Les mains fortes d'Alec passèrent sur le corps élancé de Magnus, écartant ses jambes. Il enfoui sa tête entre ses hanches, prenant la bite de Magnus profondément dans sa gorge.

« Mon Dieu ! Alec ! »

Alec l'ignora, agitant sa tête sur la bite pendant que ses mains caressaient les cuisses de Magnus. Magnus prit peu de temps avant de céder. Il se laissa prendre par les sensations et supplia Alec de le prendre. Passant un bras sous les cuisses écartées, Alec pressa un doigt contre le trou contracté de Magnus. Celui-ci lui tendit du lubrifiant, qu'Alec utilisa pour mouiller le charmant trou dans lequel il trouvera son plaisir. Il glissa ses doigts un par un, étirant son amant. Magnus cria avec la douce brûlure qu'il ressentit.

« Alexander. S'il te plaît, chéri, j'ai _besoin_ de toi. »

Alec remonta sur le corps de Magnus et, enlevant ses doigts, se prit en main et guida sa bite en érection dans Magnus.

« Oh, » gémit Magnus alors qu'Alec entrait en lui. Pendant qu'Alec faisait des va-et-vient, il dirigea un de ses bras vers le bas pour caresser Magnus avec une prise ferme. Ses poussées s’accélérèrent et devinrent plus fortes alors que Magnus le tenait contre lui, gémissant de plaisir, haletant son amour.

La vitesse des poussées d'Alec réchauffa le sang de Magnus et il poussait à chaque claquement des hanches d'Alec, gémissant avec chaque mouvement.

Il cria le nom d'Alec lorsqu'il jouit, son sperme formant une flaque entre eux.

Alec l'inonda juste après, remplissant Magnus avec son cœur, son âme et sa semence.

« Mon Dieu, chéri, grogna Magnus. Le jour où je t'ai rencontré était le troisième plus beau jour de ma vie. »

Alec recula pour regarder Magnus avec incrédulité. « Troisième ?

\- Mmmm. Le premier est le jour où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, suivi de près par la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour. »

Alec sourit. C'étaient des jours incroyables. « Je dois prendre une douche et partir. Nate Gray va être déchargé pour l'interrogatoire aujourd'hui. »

Magnus embrassa profondément et longuement Alec. « Sois prudent avec lui, Alexander. Il pourrait essayer de t'énerver. Tu es plus fort que ce qu'il pense.

\- Tu as tellement confiance en moi, Magnus. Merci. »

Passant une main dans les cheveux d'encre d'Alec, Magnus dit, « Je t'aime. Tu ne dois _jamais_ me remercier pour avoir cru en toi. »

 

***

 

Jace attendait à l'hôpital quand Alec sortit de l'ascenseur.

« Tu m'as l'air content de toi, dit Jace. Comme si tu t'étais envoyé en l'air ce matin. »

Alec sourit.

«Beurk, mec. »

Alec éclata de rire alors qu'ils arrivaient à la chambre d'hôpital où Nate Gray était menotté au lit. « Ma vie sexuelle à part, comment tu veux qu'on joue ça ?

\- C'est avec toi qu'il a une obsession, c'est à toi de parler.

\- Non. Non, je ne pense pas que se soit la meilleure façon de faire.

\- Je sais, mais j'espérais vraiment que tu serais d'accord.

\- Nope, dit Alec. Ta fainéantise est en train de se montrer, Jace.

\- Oui, eh ben. J'y vais fort. Tu restes silencieux. Joue le gentil.

\- C'est ce que je fais à chaque fois.

\- Parce que personne ne me croit quand je joue le ''gentil flic''. » Répliqua Jace en ouvrant la porte.

Jace entra le premier dans la chambre, suivi par Alec. Gray était assis sur un lit, sa main droite menottée au lit. « Je veux un avocat, » dit-il immédiatement.

Acquiesçant, Jace attrapa son portable, et sortit de la salle.

Alec se tenait dans un coin, les bras croisés, et fixait silencieusement Gray du regard. Gray transpiré, ce qui était normal étant donné sa situation. Cet homme avait visé Magnus avec un pistolet. Cet homme avait menacé de tuer l'homme qu'Alec aimait. Son air renfrogné était tout à fait réel. Il n'avait jamais voulu dépecer un suspect avant. Sa violente aversion pour Gray choquait même Alec.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous restez planté là ? »

Alec ne répondit pas, il sortit son portable, et envoya un message à Magnus.

 _J'ai besoin que tu me dissuades d'arracher la gorge de Gray._ ENVOYÉ À 9H58.

« Vous n'allez pas me demander des choses ? »

Alec ne répondit pas.

 **Chéri, Je ne pense pas pouvoir. Est-ce qu'il a demandé un avocat ? Tu pensais qu'il le ferait.** REÇU À 9H59.

 _Oui. Il l'a fait. Est-ce que tu ne vas pas essayer de m'arrêter ?_ ENVOYÉ À 10H00.

 **Non. Il m'a visé avec un flingue. C'est vraiment sexy que tu puisses être poussé à la violence pour moi.** REÇU À 10H03.

 _Bébé, tu me pousses à faire beaucoup de choses que je ne ferai jamais en temps normal._ ENVOYÉ À 10H05.

 **Mmm. Donc, tu vas utiliser ces menottes sur moi ?** REÇU À 10H06.

 _LOL J'aimerai te voir menotté au lit. On verra comment les choses vont évoluer quand on l'arrêtera officiellement._ ENVOYÉ À 10H07.

 **J'aime ça, quand tu appelles le loft notre ''chez nous''.** REÇU À 10H08.

 **Tu pourrais peut-être l'appeler ''chez nous'' pour un petit moment et y apporter tes affaires.** REÇU À 10H08.

L'expression sombre d'Alec s'illumina soudainement, avec un large sourire.

 _J’appellerai mon propriétaire et le mettrai en garde._ ENVOYÉ À 10H10.

 

***

 

Près d'une heure après, Axel Mortmain entra dans la salle. « J’espère que vous n'avez pas interrogé mon client sans la présence d'un avocat.

\- Bien sûr que non, » dit Jace depuis le fauteuil de relaxation à côté du lit, sans lever le regard de son portable. « J'étais en train de faire éclater des bulles avec un chat et il était… Je sais pas. Tu faisais quoi, Alec ?

\- Je vérifiais mon portefeuille d'actions.

\- Tu vois, dit Jace. Tu sors avec un milliardaire, tu commences à t'inquiéter pour des conneries financières.

\- Eh bien, aussi fascinant que se soit, dit Alec. On devrait commencer. » Il rangea son portable dans sa poche. « Nathaniel Gray, vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous au tribunal. Vous avez le droit de demander un avocat. Si vous ne pouvez pas payer un avocat, vous en aurez un commis d'office. Comprenez-vous ces droits tels qu'ils vous ont été lus ? »

En soupirant, Nate dit, « Oui.

\- Et vous êtes conscient que cet interrogatoire sera enregistré ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, dit Alec. Commençons avec la question que _je_ veux vous poser.

\- Détective, interrompu Mortmain. Ça serait mieux si vous mettiez vos sentiments personnels de côté. »

Alec plissa les sourcils. « Vous voulez que je mette mes sentiments personnels de côté ? Bien sûr. Mr. Gray, deux jours plus tôt, vous avez menacé Magnus Bane.

\- Détective, coupa Mortmain. Vous ne pouvez pas faire cette déclaration sans preuves.

\- Vous rigolez, pas vrai ? Rigola Jace. On l'a arrêté _dans_ son bureau. On l'a _attrapé_ alors qu'il menacé Magnus Bane avec un pistolet.

\- Tant qu'il n'a pas été reconnu coupable, vous ne pouvez pas faire une déclaration de la sorte.

\- Oui, on peut, » grogna Alec, ne se préoccupant plus du plan initial. Ce n'est pas un procès. C'est un interrogatoire. On peut demander ce qu'on veut.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes les putes ? demanda Jace calmement. Je veux dire, c'est toi qui les gères.

\- Je ne les déteste pas, » dit Nate, mais son visage, renfrogné et furieux, disait autre chose.

« Allez Nate. Tu es foutu, dit Jace en se levant. Trois des cinq victimes travaillées pour toi. Tu as des _photos_ d'Alec Lightwood _partout_ dans ton appartement, espèce de taré. »

Gray se ferma comme une huître.

« Les passes-temps de mon client ne sont pas pertinents.

\- Sérieusement ? Est-ce que vous essayez de dire que Gray est un photographe ? Qui… Quoi ? Prends en photo des gens qui sont _justement_ en train d'enquêter sur un tueur en série qui le harcèle ? » Demanda Jace. Se tournant vers Nate, il continua. « Tu les as tuées parce qu'elles étaient accessibles. Les prostituées sont des cibles faciles, et tu n'avais pas _vraiment_ besoin de l'argent qu'elles te rapportaient. »

Le visage Nate se tordit de colère, mais il resta silencieux.

« Pourquoi moi ? Demanda doucement Alec. Parce que je suis le détective principal ? À cause de vos connections avec les victimes ? Parce que je suis gay ? »

Nate tressaillit.

_Bingo._

Alec croisa le regard de Jace et acquiesça.

Jace leva les yeux au ciel et prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de faire ça.

« C'est ça votre problème avec Alec ? Il se tape un autre mec et vous ne le supportez pas ?

\- Ne parlez pas de ça ! dit Gray avec un haut-le-cœur.

\- Vraiment ? Un mec qui vend du sexe et qui a un problème avec le sexe ? » demanda Jace.

Nate était pâle, en sueur.

« Qui vous a blessé, Nate ? » demanda doucement Alec.

Les yeux fuyants de Nate se levèrent pour croiser ceux préoccupés d'Alec.

« Détective, la vie privée de mon client n'est pas…

\- Vous n'avez pas couché avec Jessamine Lovelace quand elle avait quinze ans, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, chuchota Nate.

\- Vous n'avez couché avec aucune d'entre elles.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi le sexe vous dégoûte t-il ? »

 

***

 

S'asseyant à son bureau, Magnus lança un regard furieux à Ragnor. « Tu ne devrais pas être là.

\- Tu as besoin d'un secrétaire.

\- Je peux demander un remplaçant. Rentre chez toi et repose-toi.

\- Allez, Magnus. Qui peut supporter toutes tes conneries ?

\- Je prendrai deux remplaçants. Rentre chez toi, Ragnor. »

Ragnor croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. « Tu veux que je passe en revue tes rendez-vous, ou pas ? »

Magnus avait déjà perdu une grande partie de la journée vu que son bureau était devenu une scène de crime. Alec avait déjà déclaré qu'il pouvait l'utiliser ce matin, mais Magnus n'avait pas pu parce qu'il devait changer le tapis étant donné que le sang de Nate Gray s'était infiltré dans ce dernier après qu'Alec lui ait tiré dessus.

Maintenant, à près de trois heures de l'après-midi, Magnus pouvait finalement commencer son travail. Prenant son portable, il envoya un message à Alec.

 **Salut, chéri. Je suis enfin de retour à mon bureau. Je serai peut-être en retard ce soir.** ENVOYÉ À 14H42.

 _Je comprends. Je suis désolé que ça ai pris si longtemps pour tout débarrasser. Je devais être sûr d'avoir toutes les preuves présentes dans ton bureau. Gray ne s'en sortira pas cette fois._ REÇU À 14H44.

 **Ne t'excuses pas, Alexander. Tu fais ton travail.** ENVOYÉ À 14H45.

 **Je te verrai à la maison, chéri.** ENVOYÉ À 14H45.

 _D'accord, mon cœur. Sois prudent. Je t'aime._ REÇU À 14H46.

 **Je t'aime aussi.** ENVOYÉ À 14H47.

Malcolm Fade débarqua soudainement dans son bureau.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Magnus sourit à son ami. « Ça va. Alec est arrivé à temps. Et puis, c'est Ragnor qui s'est fait assommer, pas moi. »

Malcolm regarda Ragnor. «  _Tu_ vas bien ? Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi en train de te reposer ?

\- Je suis là où je devrai être. »

Malcolm haussa les épaules, « J'ai organisé une conférence de presse pour aujourd'hui à 17h20. Tu utiliseras ce moment pour informer le public sur l'attaque de Gray et, si tu veux, tu pourras parler de ce qu'a fait le détective Lightwood pour te sauver.

\- Vraiment, Malcolm ? demanda Ragnor. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre un jour ?

\- On doit saisir cette opportunité, Rags. Les médias deviennent impatients, ils essayent d'obtenir des informations. Tu as été attaqué, Magnus. Le public veut savoir si tu vas bien. »

Soupirant, Magnus répliqua, « Je doit prévenir Alec. »

 

***

 

 **Je serai peut-être encore plus en retard que prévu. Malcolm a programmé une conférence de presse à 17h30.** REÇU À 14H54.

 _D'accord, bébé. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Je t'aime._ ENVOYÉ À 14H55.

 **Bien sûr, je sais à quel point on apprécie tous les deux les conférences de presse. Je t'aime aussi, chéri.** REÇU À 14H55.

Assit à son bureau dans la partie brigade criminelle du commissariat, Alec écrivait un rapport sur l'interview de Nathaniel Gray pour Luke. Il devait réécouter l'enregistrement de celui-ci, le revivre complètement afin de n'oublier aucun détail sur le rapport.

Nate avait refusé d'admettre qu'il avait tué ne serait-ce qu'une des victimes. Il s'était fermé comme une huître et Mortmain avait servi de bouclier pour Gray. Il avait mis fin à l'interrogatoire en prétextant que son client était trop angoissé.

Nate _avait_ admis, grâce aux légères insistances d'Alec et la pression violente de Jace, qu'il avait été agressé sexuellement par un ami de son père dans son enfance. Il n'avait jamais eu d'aide psychologique parce qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne.

Il n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles consentantes, n'avait jamais touché une de ses prostituées. Son dégoût pour Alec découlait de son incapacité à comprendre pourquoi ou comment Alec pouvait laisser un autre homme le toucher, encore moins laisser un homme comme Magnus entrer _dans_ lui.

Gray n'avait connu rien d'autre que la douleur aux mains d'un autre homme.

Alec avait pitié de Nate. Il avait eu une enfance difficile, une horrible première expérience sexuelle. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à ressentir cette pitié quand il se souvenait du pistolet braqué sur Magnus.

Nate aurait eu besoin d'une thérapie pour faire face à ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas eu ce dont il avait besoin.

Alec pensa à l'enfance de Magnus. Son beau-père avait tenté de le _tuer._ Magnus et Nate avaient tous les deux eu une enfance horrible, mais ils les avaient gérés de manières très différentes. Nate avait pris un chemin qui l'avait mené a travaillé dans le milieu qu'il détestait et craignait. Magnus avait décidé d'être riche, important.

« Ça va, mec ? » demanda Jace.

Alec regarda Jace. « Quelque chose ne me semble pas normal, Jace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Alec fronça ses sourcils sombres. « Quelque chose cloche. Quelque chose avec Gray.

\- Ouais. Il est totalement paumé.

\- Sans doute, dit Alec. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait tué nos victimes parce qu'elles travaillaient dans le milieu du sexe. »

Le visage de Jace se pinça. « Richard Masters et Maureen Brown. Ce n'étaient pas des prostitués. »

Non. Richard, l'ex de Magnus, avait été tué pour punir Alec. Maureen Brown… C'était une fugueuse de quinze ans qui venait du Nebraska. Il n'y avait rien qui indiquait qu'elle été une prostituée.

_Pourquoi a t-elle été tuée ?_

Alec se souvenait des larmes de la mère de la fille quand il lui avait dit que sa fille été morte.

Un parent ne devrait _jamais_ avoir à enterrer un enfant.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son petit frère, Max, qui avait été assassiné à neuf ans. Alec n'avait même pas été permis d'assister aux funérailles. Il avait toujours espéré voir encore une fois Max, après avoir été mis à la porte à dix-sept ans. Max avait été tué quand Alec avait dix-neuf ans, et il n'avait pas vu son petit frère pendant deux ans. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Max avait été quand il l'avait visité à la morgue. C'était comme ça qu'il avait dit au revoir à son petit frère. Il se dégagea de ses souvenirs.

Il _devait_ comprendre ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Nate Gray ne semblait pas normal…

Il devait aller en prison. Il avait menacé l'amour de sa vie et il paiera pour ça. Mais des meurtres… ?

« Tu veux garder l'affaire ouverte, pas vrai ? » demanda Jace.

Alec acquiesça. « Ça ne me semble pas _fini, Jace_. »

Sachant comment l'instinct d'Alec marchait, ça avait sauvé plusieurs fois la vie de Jace, ça avait sauvé plusieurs vies, Jace acquiesça. « D'accord, mec. Retournons travailler.

\- J'ai une idée, » dit Alec, prenant son téléphone de bureau.

Une voix répondit rapidement, « Ici le bureau de Magnus Bane, Ragnor Fell à l'appareil. Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? Tu devrais être chez toi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dit ça ? demanda Ragnor.

\- Parce que tu as été assommé il y a deux jours. »

Ragnor soupira, « Et Bane Enterprises tomberait en miettes sans moi »

Alec éclata de rire. « Je te crois. Tu peux me donner le nom du chauffeur de limousine de Magnus ? »

Il entendit Ragnor bouger. « Don Tolley.

\- D'accord. Merci, dit Alec. Hé, Ragnor !

\- Oui ?

\- N'en fait pas trop.

\- Si ce n'est pas ton petit-ami, c'est toi.

\- Prends soin de lui, ordonna doucement Alec.

\- Toujours, détective. »

Alec lança une recherche sur Don Tolley.

« Merde, siffla t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'aurai déjà dû faire ça, mais il se passait tellement de choses. Le chauffeur de Magnus a été porté disparu le jour après que j'ai été poignardé. »

Jace acquiesça en se concentrant sur son ordinateur. « Je vais chercher des personnes non identifiées à la morgue. »

 

***

 

Le corps de Don Tolley avait été mutilé, les doigts coupés et les dents arrachées. Un test ADN avait juste prouvé que l'inconnu numéro 8517874 était Don Tolley. Le docteur Loss était en train de revérifier, juste pour être sûre.

Alec appela Magnus, mais il ne répondit pas, donc il laissa un message. « Salut, bébé. Je vais bientôt rentrer à la maison. Jace viendra te chercher. Je le laisserai tout t'expliquer, mais j'ai besoin que tu restes avec lui. S'il te plaît, sois prudent. Je t'aime. »

Il raccrocha alors que le Dr. Loss entrait dans la salle. « J'ai revérifié les résultats. Vous aviez raison, détective. C' _est_ Donald P. Tolley. »

Alec se rassit. « Putain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda t-elle en s'asseyant sur son bureau. Qui est-ce mec ? »

Alec leva les yeux vers elle. « Il _était_ le chauffeur de la limousine de mon petit-ami. Quiconque a tué les victimes a aussi conduit Magnus ici et là. » Incapable de rester assis plus longtemps, Alec se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. « Ce _connard_ lui a servi de chauffeur pendant tout ce temps. Il pouvait s'en prendre à Magnus. Il aurait pu-

\- Alec, dit Catarina doucement, sa voix mélodieuse avec son accent. Magnus est vivant et il va bien. Tu le sais. »

Il la regarda de nouveau. « Je le saurai toujours. »

 

***

 

Magnus soupira quand Jace arriva d'un pas nonchalant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il. Pourquoi ce n'est pas Alec qui est venu me chercher ? Pourquoi est-ce que _quelqu'un_ vient me chercher ? Nate Gray est en taule. »

Jace s'enleva les mains des poches. « Nate gray _est_ en taule. Alec ne pense pas qu'il soit J.É.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ton chauffeur de limousine a été assassiné il y a des semaines. Quiconque a tué nos victimes t'a aussi servi de chauffeur. Il conduisait la nuit où Alec et toi… Euh…

\- Euh ? demanda Magnus, puis il haussa les sourcils. Ah. La nuit où on a couché ensemble à l'arrière. »

Jace ferma les yeux. « Oui.

\- Et Alec ne me l'a pas dit parce que… ?

\- Il pensait que tu étais déjà préoccupé par beaucoup de choses.

\- Et c'est pour _ça_ qu'il a été autant sur-protecteur. »

Jace acquiesça.

« Ramène-moi à ma maison, Jace. Je dois faire payer mon petit-ami pour m'avoir caché des choses.

\- Pourquoi ?! cria Jace. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?! »

Magnus éclata de rire, « Il faut bien que je tire mon plaisir de quelque part.

\- Comme si tu n'appréciais pas coucher avec Alec.

\- Eh bien…

\- MON DIEU ! Maintenant, j'ai besoin de me faire un lavage de cerveau.

\- J'espère que tu rêveras de ça.

\- Je pourrai, » se plaignit Jace.

 

***

 

Avec un soupir, Alec sortit de l'ascenseur et entra dans le loft qu'il avait décidé d'appeler son ''chez soi''.

Ça avait vraiment été une putain de journée. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, enleva rapidement ses chaussures, prit son arme de service et son badge et les plaça sur la commode. Les coups à la porte le surprirent et le choquèrent. Pete ne lui avait pas dit qu'un visiteur arrivait. Habituellement il appelait.

Alec se rapprocha de la porte et regarda à travers le judas.

_Malcolm._

Avec un soupir mêlant fatigue et soulagement, il déverrouilla la porte. Il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour faire face à Malcolm, qui lui en avait beaucoup trop.

« Salut, Malcolm.

\- Ah, détective, dit Malcolm en faisant son entrée dans le loft. Est-ce que Magnus est là ? »

Alec secoua la tête, regardant sa montre. Il était un peu plus de six heures. « Il devrait être en train de finir sa conférence de presse. »

 _Quelque chose cloche._ C'est Malcolm qui avait organisé la conférence de presse. Pourquoi ne savait-il pas où était Magnus ? L'instinct d'Alec d'Alec lui disait que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Soudainement, il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son arme sur la commode. Il ressentait le besoin de l'avoir dans sa main.

« Tu as programmé la conférence de presse. Tu devrais savoir qu'il n'est pas ici. »

Le visage normalement innocent de Malcolm se renfrogna. « Oui. Oui, je sais qu'il n'est pas là. Il n'a pas à être impliqué dans tout ça. C'est entre toi et moi. »

Plongeant sa main dans la poche de sa veste marron, Malcolm en sorti un revolver.

Alec mit ses mains en l'air, d'une façon presque décontractée. « Qu'as-tu fait à Pete ?

\- Il est vivant. Il voulait t'appeler, comme il le fait d'habitude. J'avais besoin de l'heure pour être sûr que Magnus reste à l'écart. Ragnor m'a dit que Magnus était toujours à son bureau, donc je sais qu'il n'est pas près de rentrer. Il te trouvera, par contre. Je ne veux pas le blesser, mais tu dois partir.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es amoureux de lui ? »

Malcolm éclata de rire. « Non. Magnus est un homme bien. Il a toujours été un bon ami.

\- Donc pourquoi l'avoir fait passer pour le tueur ?

\- C'était une coïncidence. Pas Camille. C'était une salope et elle devait mourir, elle l'a toujours été. Je haïssais la façon dont elle traité Magnus, merde, la façon dont elle traité _tout_ le monde, dit Malcolm. C'était une coïncidence. Je suis ravi que vous n’ayez pas pensé que c'était lui.

\- Accent anglais, chuchota Alec en se souvenant de l'avoir entendu pendant les appels de J.É.

\- Oui. C'est dur à cacher. Je suis né et j'ai grandi en Cornouailles. Vous l'aviez remarqué durant nos échanges téléphoniques ? » Lorsque Alec acquiesça, Magnus dit, « Je suis réellement surpris que tu ai pris autant de temps pour comprendre, Alec. »

Alec croisa son regard. « Vraiment ? Tu cachais tellement bien à quel point tu es putain de taré.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu es tellement intelligent. Je pensais que tu aurais déjà compris. De toute façon, tu l'aurais bientôt réalisé. Tu t'es mis à chercher Tolley. Je pensais que tu allais juste laisser tomber, arrêter Nate Gray et le rendre aussi coupable de ce meurtre. Quel malade celui-là ! Il peut pas baiser, cet imbécile. Il vomit à chaque fois qu'il essaye.

\- Donc tu _as_ visé Gray ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est à cause de lui qu' _elle_ est morte.

\- Elle ? » demanda Alec, souhaitant qu'il ait était assez intelligent pour comprendre tout ça. Il était tellement bête ! Mon Dieu ! Malcolm avait demandé si Magnus était impliqué dans l'enquête d'Alec. Il avait mis en place une conférence de presse à propos de ça juste après avoir rencontré Alec. Il était au courant de l'enquête et du rôle que jouait Magnus dans celle-ci depuis le début. Il savait _tout_ ! Il avait voulu savoir quel jour Alec reprenait le travail. Il avait été beaucoup trop intéressé par sa relation avec Magnus. Il avait _su_ trop de choses.

« Qui est ''elle'' ?

\- Hmm ? demanda Malcolm. Oh ! Oui. _Elle_ était ma femme, Annabelle. Annabelle était une flic. Elle travaillait à la brigade des mœurs et elle était sous couverture en tant que prostituée. Elle avait été ramassée par Gray et elle était en train de mettre un coup monté sur lui et toutes ses putes. Elle a été tuée par un des clients qu'elle allait arrêter. Il l'a poignardé huit fois avant que son partenaire et les autres flics impliqués dans l'opération puissent arriver.

« J'ai perdu ma femme. Mais personne ne m'a prévenu. Notre relation était un secret parce que sa famille ne l'aurait jamais approuvée.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies perdu ta femme, mais c'était une flic. On prend notre arme tous les jours en sachant que ça pourrait être notre dernier. On prend notre arme en sachant qu'on peut laisser ceux qu'on aime faire leur deuil.

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû être là ! Elle n'aurait pas dû être laissée seule ! Vous, espèces de connards, l'avez laissée et elle est morte parce que vous ne vous êtes pas souciés de la sauver ! »

Alec resta silencieux, sachant que Malcolm était furieux et pouvait lui tirer dessus, même s'il n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de sa femme. Malcolm était à un point où il pouvait tuer Alec simplement à cause de sa rage.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça. Mais je dois quand même te tuer, dit Malcolm en paraissant vraiment désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Alec.

\- Je suis désolé, Alec. Magnus fait beaucoup trop attention à toi. Il est… Il est en train de devenir une de ces putes pour toi. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver.

\- Il est amoureux de moi, Malcolm, dit Alec. En quoi devient-il une pute ? »

Malcolm sourit. « Magnus tombe facilement amoureux. Tu n'es pas le premier et tu ne seras certainement pas le dernier. »

Alec ne dit rien. Il avait confiance en Magnus. S'il allait mourir ici, il mourrait en sachant qu' _il_ était le bon pour Magnus.

« Donc… Tu tues des prostitués à cause d'Annabelle ?

\- Oui et non. Je les tuais pour punir Nate Gray. Il a été arrêté pour les meurtres de ces femmes. J'utilise une méthode différente avec toi, mais tu restes un d'entre eux. La limousine, Alec. Vraiment ? »

Alec haussa une épaule. « Je l'aime. Je le veux. Toujours. »

Malcolm acquiesça. « C'est pour ça que c'est tellement énervant. Je ne veux pas te tuer, Alec. Mais je dois le faire. Magnus est un de mes seuls amis. C'est la famille. Un jour, tu vas le blesser. C'est ce qu'ils font tous. Mais avec toi… Je pense que ça le détruira. Si tu es mort, Magnus ferra son deuil, mais il ne sera pas détruit par ton départ.

\- Je ne pars pas, Malcolm. »

Magnus fit non de la tête. « Ils partent tous. »

Il arma le revolver, prêt à tirer.

Alec respira un grand coup.

Alors que Malcolm appuyait sur la gâchette, Alec fit un bond.

 

***

 

Magnus entra dans le hall de l'immeuble et regarda autour de lui. « Où est Pete ?

\- Hmm ? demanda Jace, regardant autour. « Le portier ? »

Magnus acquiesça et se dirigea vers l’ascenseur. Des coups venant du placard du concierge le fit s'arrêter. Jace s'en approcha à grand pas et enleva le manche à balai qui bloquait le loquet. Quand Jace ouvrit la porte, Pete trébucha hors du placard.

« Pete ? demanda Magnus en courant vers lui. Tu vas bien ?

\- Mr. Fade…

\- Malcolm ? demanda Magnus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- M'a… Frappé… En haut… Détective Lightwood.

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! cria Magnus.

\- Calme-toi, Magnus. Alec n'a pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Pete, est-ce que tu peux rester ici pendant que je monte pour aider mon coéquipier ? »

Pete acquiesça. Jace le guida jusqu'au bureau.

« Pete, dit Magnus. Appelle la police. Je vais avec le détective Herondale.

\- Mr. Bane, commença Pete.

\- Non. J'y vais. »

Jace n'avait pas le temps de protester. Son coéquipier était en haut avec J.É. L'homme qui l'avait harcelé, qui avait tué six personnes. Dans l'ascenseur, Jace dit, « Tu ferais mieux de rester à distance. Si je laisse quoi que ce soit t'arriver, Alec me cassera la gueule. »

Magnus éclata de rire. « Je pense qu'il peut et qu'il le fera.

\- Une bonne chose ressort de tout ça, dit Jace.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Il y a peu de chances que tu punisses Alec s'il est tenu en joue.

\- En tant que personne qui a été récemment mise en joue, je peux attester que ce n'est pas si mal. Je vais quand même le chevaucher violemment et le laisser mouillé. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, et Jace dit, « Dégueu, mec. Je suis sur le point de défoncer une porte, et je peux voir mon coéquipier avec une selle. »

La situation ne nécessitait pas autant de légèreté, mais Jace était calme, ce qui aidait Magnus à faire confiance en Alec, en Jace.

Ils arrivaient devant la porte quand ils entendirent un coup de feu.

 

***

 

Une douleur aiguë le parcourue alors qu'il tombait aux pieds de Malcolm. Il attrapa les chevilles devant lui et tira. Malcolm tomba sur ses fesses, lâchant son revolver, qui glissa sur le parquet en bois dur. Se précipitant sur Malcolm, Alec le chevaucha et lui donna plusieurs coups-de-poing au visage.

Tapant coup après coup.

Du sang coula du nez de Malcolm.

Il émit un grognement.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et, tenant le col de Malcolm, Alec se retourna pour voir Jace, arme dégainée, se tenant debout dans le hall d'entrée. Magnus apparu derrière lui. Alec lâcha Malcolm qui s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

« Oh, chéri, » dit Magnus en se dirigeant vers Alec alors que Jace retournait Malcolm sur son ventre et le menottait.

Magnus prit Alec dans ses bras et enfonça son visage dans l'épaule d'Alec.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va, dit Alec. Je me suis fait tirer dessus, mais c'est une blessure superficielle. »

Magnus regarda Alec. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

\- Avec un peu de chance, me garder. »

Magnus mit ses mains sur les joues d'Alec. « Bien sûr, mon Alec. Tu es à moi jusqu'au jour où je mourrai. Mais si tu continu à te blesser, je vais te punir encore plus que ce qui est déjà prévu.

\- Mec ! » dit Jace en s'étouffant.

Jace s'éloigna, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de selles.

« Je dois finir ça, Magnus.

\- Je sais, chéri. Tu le fais enfermer et puis tu viens me voir. C'est une scène de crime ici maintenant. Je serai dans la suite de luxe du Kastil.

\- Classe.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne fais rien à moitié. Et particulièrement pas la façon dont je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Mais… tu vas quand même payer pour ne rien m'avoir dit sur Tolley et sur le fait que J.É me servait de chauffeur. »

Alec grimaça. « J' _allai_ te le dire.

\- Oui, chéri. J'en suis sûr. Mais, tu ne l'as _pas_ fait. »

D'autres policiers entrèrent et Jace leur ordonna d’amener Malcolm à l'hôpital.

\- Je te rejoindrai au Kastil. »

Magnus l'embrassa. « Je vais prendre un taxi. Je peux prendre quelques-unes de nos affaires, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. J'ai besoin de fournitures.

 

***

 

Au bout de six heures, Alec avait un aveu. Il avait tout. Qui, pourquoi, quand. Malcolm avait tout balancé vu qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Alec.

À deux heures du matin, Alec était allongé, haletant sous Magnus, après avoir été minutieusement ''punis''.

\- Tu sais, je ne me sens pas du tout contrit.

\- Je suis content de moi, gémit Magnus contre la poitrine d'Alec. Se redressant, il regarda dans les yeux bleus d'Alec. « Je t'aime, Alexander, mais tu dois me parler des choses quand c'est important. Particulièrement quand elles peuvent nous garder à l'abri.

\- Je sais. Je te garderai toujours à l'abri, Magnus.

\- Et j'ai besoin de tout savoir pour faire de même avec toi.

\- Je suis un flic.

\- Qui a été le plus blessé, toi ou moi ?

\- La ferme. »

Magnus l'embrassa. « J'ai raison. Dis-le.

\- Non.

\- Oh, chéri. Je vais te faire le dire. »

Magnus mordilla le torse d'Alec.

Au final, il réussit à le faire dire à Alec.

 

 


	10. Épilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec et Magnus rencontrent quelqu'un de nouveau.  
> La famille d'Alec leur rend visite.  
> Lemon.

Simon arriva en courant dans les bureaux de la brigade criminelle. « Alec ! Magnus ! » cria t-il.

Tous les mouvements s'arrêtèrent. Alec tourna le dos à Magnus qui avait ''fait un saut'' pour laisser trente boîtes de donut.

« Simon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'étais… et puis on… ça… ça a bougé… venez, » haleta Simon.

Alec et Jace échangèrent un regard et le suivirent jusqu'au hall d'entrée du central. Un des détectives-informaticiens tenait un paquet enveloppé dans une couverture jaune. Il bougeait et gémissait.

Magnus prit le paquet et le regarda. Il déplaça la couverture et sourit en croisant les yeux bleu cobalt du nourrisson de sept ou huit mois. Magnus fixa son regard sur Alec. « C'est un garçon. »

Alec se retourna brusquement vers Simon. « Explique.

\- On était en train de partir et on l'a trouvé dans les escaliers. » Simon lui tendit une note.

**Qui pourra l'aimer ?**

Alec s'approcha de Magnus et attrapa son coude, regardant le bébé s'agiter dans les bras de Magnus. Il leva les yeux vers Alec et ses petites lèvres se relevèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Alec ? demanda Simon.

\- On doit remplir un rapport, appeler le service à l'enfance... »

Alec croisa les yeux vert-doré de Magnus.

« Ici, chéri. » dit Magnus tendant le bébé à Alec, qui prit le nourrisson avec précaution. Magnus lui prit la note des mains et prit un air renfrogné en la lisant.

Le bébé, qui se plaignait dans les bras de tout le monde, se calma immédiatement. « Jace, dit Alec en berçant le nourrisson. Rempli les rapports. Je vais appeler le service de protection à l'enfance. »

Jace regarda le bébé dans les bras d'Alec puis redirigea son regard vers son coéquipier. Acquiesçant, il se dirigea vers l'agent en permanence. Magnus tendit à Alec son portable. Quand il le prit, il croisa le regard de Magnus.

Ses yeux étaient pleins de… d'envie ?

Alec composa le numéro du service de protection de l'enfance et les informa de la présence du bébé abandonné.

 

***

 

L'agent de la protection de l'enfance qui entra dans les bureaux de la brigade criminelle était Jocelyn Fray-Garroway. Elle franchit le seuil des bureaux et sourit à Jace et Alec. « Donc, dit-elle. Vous avez trouvé un bébé.

\- Simon l'a trouvé, » dit maladroitement Alec en baissant les yeux vers le bébé endormi contre son épaule.

« Je vois, dit-elle en se rapprochant d'Alec et en prenant le bébé assoupi. Eh bien, je dois trouver une famille d’accueil pour lui.

\- Tu vas le mettre dans le système ? » demanda Magnus.

Jocelyn regarda Magnus. « Sauf si quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour le prendre, oui. »

Magnus attrapa Alec par le coude et le prit à part alors que Luke arrivait pour saluer sa femme.

« On _doit_ le prendre, Alec.

\- On- On doit ?

\- Je-, commença Magnus en regardant Jocelyn et le bébé. Je ne peux pas le laisser aller dans une famille d’accueil, Alec. Ça vide les enfants de leur énergie.

\- Son expérience ne sera peut-être pas la même que la tienne, bébé. » Alec attrapa les deux bras de Magnus. « Ce que tu as vécu… Ce système peut ne pas marcher tout le temps, Magnus. Mais ça pourrait marcher pour lui.

\- _On_ peut le faire marcher, Alec, dit Magnus en suppliant presque. _On_ peut lui offrir une belle vie. »

Alec avait ressenti la même envie que Magnus. Il venait juste d'avoir vingt-sept ans et… et bien, il voulait avoir une famille avec Magnus. Alec pensait juste que ça arriverait dans un futur plus lointain. Après qu'ils se soient mariés… peut-être. Mais, en regardant l'amour de sa vie et la façon dont il voulait cet enfant, Alec ne pouvait pas lui dire ''non''. Il ne pourra jamais dire ''non'' à Magnus.

Il acquiesça. « On va le prendre. »

Magnus prit Alec dans ses bras, l'embrassant devant tout les officiers présents dans le bureau. Alec était en train de s'y habituer. Magnus était très affectueux et avait besoin de toucher et d'être touché pour s'assurer qu'Alec était avec lui. Alec était content de se laisser faire. S'écartant un peu, Alec dit, « Fais une liste de ce qu'on aura besoin et envoie quelqu'un tout chercher. Je vais commencer à m'occuper de toute la paperasse. »

\- Je t'aime. »

Alec sourit. « Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant, mets toi au travail, Papa. »

Magnus déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Alec et s'éloigna en sortant son portable. « Tu devras revenir pour signer quelques conneries, » cria Alec dans son dos.

Avec son téléphone à l'oreille, Magnus leva son pouce.

Jace regarda Alec. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Alec se rapprocha de Jocelyn. « Magnus et moi voulons prendre le bébé. »

Elle sourit comme si elle savait que ça allait se passer. « Tu es sûr, Alec ?

\- Oui, » dit Alec, plus sûr que jamais. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait être un bon père. Il _sera_ un bon père.

« D'accord, dit Jocelyn en donnant le bébé à Alec. Je vais rédiger les papiers nécessaires. »

 

***

 

De retour au loft, Magnus déposa le porte-bébé sur la table. Il décrocha les sangles autour du bébé. Ils n'avaient pas encore choisi un nom pour lui et Jocelyn leur avait donné le week-end pour en discuter.

« Je vais préparer un biberon, dit Alec en frottant le dos de Magnus.

Magnus sortit le bébé du porte-bébé et le plaqua contre son torse. « Comment va t-on l'appeler ? »

Alec rempli le biberon avec de l'eau chaude. « J'y ai pensé, dit Alec. Est-ce que tu penses… On pourrait l'appeler Max ? » Alec ne quittait pas du regard le lait maternisé en poudre qu'il avait versé dans l'eau.

« En hommage à ton frère ? » demanda gentiment Magnus.

Passant le biberon à Magnus, Alec acquiesça.

En équilibrant le biberon et le bébé, Magnus passa sa main dans le dos d'Alec. « Je pense que c'est le parfait prénom, Alec, mon Alec. Max. Quel était le deuxième prénom de Max ?

\- Robert. En honneur de mon père.

\- Mmm. On verra pour celui-là. »

Alec sourit. « Nourris-le. Je vais préparer le berceau. »

 

***

 

Alec grogna en entendant une sonnerie. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit à cause de Max. Magnus s'était levé plus tôt pour laisser Alec se reposer. Et maintenant quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Se levant du lit, il passa un T-shirt bleu délavé et se dirigea lentement vers le salon. Magnus tenait Max contre son torse alors que les parents d'Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Jace, et Clary rentraient dans le loft.

Izzy tendit des sacs à Simon, Jace et Clary. « Rendons cet appartement sécurisé pour les enfants. Clary, tu t'occupes des protections de prises. Jace, tu dois installer ça dans les tiroirs. Simon, mon cœur. Ceci doit aller dans les placards. Je vais mettre ces trucs sur toutes les portes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Magnus. Pourquoi est-ce que Pete vous a laissé monter ?

\- Je l'ai aidé à sortir d'un placard, répondit Jace en allant vers la cuisine. Où est Alec ?

\- Chut, ordonna Magnus. Il fait la sieste. Il était debout toute la nuit avec le bébé.

\- Je suis là, bâilla Alec.

\- Tu devrais être au lit, dit Magnus en se rapprochant d'Alec.

\- Ma famille n'a jamais été connue pour être subtile, encore moins _silencieuse._

\- Alexander, dit Maryse Lightwood d'une voix douce. Tu vas nous présenter le nouvel arrivé ? »

Durant ces derniers mois, les parents d'Alec, son père particulièrement, avaient essayé de reconstruire leur relation avec Alec. Ce n'était pas parfait, ce n'était même pas _presque_ réparé, mais c'était en chemin. Ça prenait beaucoup de travail, mais ils y consacraient tous du temps et des efforts.

« Eh bien, maman. Papa. Tout le monde. Je vous présente Max Lightwood-Bane. Les papiers ne sont pas complets et l'adoption n'est pas encore officielle et elle ne le sera pas pour un petit moment, mais on y travaille. »

Les yeux de Maryse étaient remplis de larmes.

« Maman... » Alec se rapprocha d'elle, mais, quand Max le vit, il poussa un gémissement plaintif et se pencha vers lui. Alec prit le bébé, qui s'agrippa aux deux joues d'Alec et plaqua sa bouche ouverte contre celle d'Alec.

« Oh ! dit Isabelle en mettant ses mains sur son cœur. Il t'a embrassé, Alec.

\- Ouais, il fait ça, dit Magnus. Tout le temps. »

Magnus déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Alec. « Je t'avais dit que tu serais un père incroyable, chuchota t-il.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ? demanda Alec sur le même ton que Magnus. Je ne le suis que depuis un jour.

\- Et je peux déjà dire que tu auras au moins une tasse ''meilleur papa du monde''.

\- D'accord, Alec, dit Maryse. J'ai attendu aussi longtemps que possible. Je _dois_ prendre ce bébé dans mes bras. »

En esquissant son premier sourire sincère dirigé vers ses parents depuis qu'il avait fait son coming-out, Alec tendit Max à sa mère.

« Il a besoin d'un biberon, dit Magnus. Alexander, s'il te plaît, viens m'aider dans la cuisine. »

Alec suivit Magnus dans la cuisine.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Magnus.

\- Je vais bien. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as à peine dormi cette nuit. Et ta sieste a duré moins d'une heure ce matin. »

Alec haussa une épaule. « Ça va aller. Est-ce que les bébés dorment ? »

Magnus éclata de rire. « Ça ira mieux bientôt. Je pense qu'il y a un problème avec lui. Il a un rendez-vous chez le docteur à la première heure lundi. »

Alec sortit un biberon propre du placard. « Comment as-tu réussi à prendre un rendez-vous un samedi ?

\- Je suis un milliardaire, chéri, dit Magnus en lui prenant le biberon des mains. Je peux tout faire. »

Alec sourit.

« Tu veux que je me débarrasse d'eux ? » demanda doucement Magnus.

C'était une question simple, mais qui en disait beaucoup. Magnus était près à offenser sa famille, pour les faire sortir de chez eux. Il aura toujours besoin de Magnus.

Secouant la tête, Alec dit, « Maintenant qu'ils ont un petit-fils, ils vont être… insistants. Peut-être qu'ils vont se détendre avec le temps.

\- Peut-être. S'ils… S'ils… »

Alec toucha sa joue. « Je sais, bébé. Ils ne feront rien pour me blesser. Pas encore. Pas avec toi ici. »

Magnus embrassa doucement, tendrement, Alec. « Je t'aime, Alec. Je serai _toujours_ là. Pour vous _deux._ »

Alec acquiesça. « Je sais, bébé. J'espère que tu sais que je ferai la même chose. »

Magnus embrassa une seconde fois Alec. « Crois-moi, chéri. Je m'en souviens. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

 

***

 

Peut après que Maryse et Robert soient parti, Alec s'était endormi sur le canapé, sa tête renversée contre le dossier pourpre et doré. Max était allongé contre sa poitrine, ses boucles brunes dorées chatouillant le menton d'Alec. Chaque expiration d'Alec soufflait sur les cheveux de son fils, comme des vagues. Magnus les regardait dormir en souriant.

Ils avaient Max depuis près de vingt-quatre heures, et pourtant cette petite personne avait trouvé une place dans le cœur de Magnus, tout près de celle d'Alec. Magnus n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'amour pour quelqu'un. Maintenant, il le ressentait pour deux personnes. Deux personnes, deux personnes _improbables,_ avaient complètement pris le contrôle de son cœur, de sa vie.

Max gémit dans son sommeil et les bras d'Alec se resserrèrent autour du bébé. Il semblait qu'Alec ressentait la même chose pour ce petit personnage, ce petit homme qui avait le puissant détective de Magnus en train de manger dans sa petite main.

Se relevant, Magnus rempli un biberon et prépara la table à langer pour changer les couches. Il était devenu très doué pour changer les couches. Son fidèle et indéfectible détective n'aimait pas le faire.

Il pouvait patauger dans le sang toute la journée, mais dès qu'il s'approchait d'une couche pleine de caca, il avait un haut-le-cœur.

De retour dans le salon, Magnus prit doucement Max des bras d'Alec. Alec ne cilla pas, ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, ce qui montrait à quel point il été épuisé.

Magnus porta Max dans une des chambres d'amis, celle qu'ils avaient transformée en chambre d'enfant. Après avoir changé rapidement la couche pleine (Merci Dieu pour les sacs-poubelles réducteurs d'odeur), Magnus s'assit dans la chaise à bascule et plaça le biberon dans la bouche de Max.

Se balançant, il regarda les yeux bleus de Max, une nuance ou deux plus sombres que ceux d'Alec. « Salut, ma petite myrtille. »

Les yeux de Max se plissèrent alors qu'il buvait goulûment son lait. Magnus éclata de rire.

« Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom ? Les myrtilles sont géniales pourtant. Elles te donnent plein d'énergie, ce que toi, tu ne fais pas. Je veux dire, regarde ce que tu as fait à ton papa. Tu as aspiré toute son énergie. Donc, on devrait t'appeler ''aspirateur'' ? »

Le bébé tendit le bras et attrapa un des doigts de Magnus.

« Oh, Max. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

\- Le garder. L'aimer. »

Magnus leva les yeux et vit Alec adossé à la porte, les bras croisés sur son T-shirt froissé.

« Ça va sans dire, chéri. »

Alec acquiesça en se rapprochant.

« Tu es sûr de ça ? demanda Alec. Tu es absolument sûr que tu veux le prendre ? »

Magnus sourit. « Bien sûr, chéri. Il est à nous. Il nous appartient, Alexander. »

Alec se détendit à vue d’œil, comme s'il s'était préparé à ce que Magnus dise qu'il s'était trompé à propos de vouloir garder Max.

Magnus tendit sa main libre vers Alec qui s'approcha et l'attrapa.

« On est une famille, Alexander. _Tu_ es ma famille. _Max_ est ma famille.

\- C'est tellement rapide, Magnus.

\- Oui, » répondit Magnus en repositionnant Max alors que le bébé finissait de boire. Tenant Max contre son épaule, Magnus le tapota dans le dos, provoquant un puissant rot.

« On fait tout très rapidement. On est tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre en moins d'un mois. Est-ce que c'est vraiment surprenant qu'on soit tombé amoureux de lui en moins d'un jour ? »

Alec éclata de rire et, reprenant la main de Magnus, embrassa ses doigts. « Ça ne l'est pas. C'est juste comme nous. »

 

***

 

Après le premier rendez-vous de Max chez le docteur, Alec et Magnus découvrirent les joies des calmants et des céréales de riz. Il s'est avéré que Max avait la colique. Son pauvre petit ventre était plein de gaz que tout les rots du monde ne pouvaient pas déloger. Les calmants soulageaient la pression du gaz et les céréales de riz dans son biberon du soir gardaient Max rassasié, pour qu'il puisse dormir plus longtemps.

La première fois que Max avait dormi six heures d'un coup, Alec n'avait pas arrêté de passer le voir, s'inquiétant qu'il soit atteint du syndrome de mort subite du nourrisson ou quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Alec n'aurait jamais dû lire _quoi que ce soit_ sur internet.

La seconde nuit, Alec était resté allongé à côté de Magnus, commençant directement à l'embrasser.

« Salut, bel inconnu, dit Alec. Est-ce que tu cherches un petit coup vite-fait avant que je meurs pour quelques heures ?

\- Chéri, je cherche toujours un coup vite-fait. En particulier quand je ne t'ai pas eu pendant près d'une semaine. »

Alec éclata de rire. « Tu vas survivre, bébé.

\- Non. J'ai _besoin_ de sexe pour vivre. J'ai besoin de sexe avec _toi_ pour ne pas me pétrifier. Ferme juste tes yeux et penses à l'Angleterre.

\- Mmm. J'adore quand tu es un participant si actif, chéri.

\- Et bien, si ça vaut le coup... »

Magnus, utilisant sa surprenante grande force, retourna Alec sur son ventre. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Alexander. Je serai rapide. »

Écartant les jambes d'Alec, ses fesses, Magnus enfouit sa langue dans le trou serré d'Alec. Alec eu un cri de surprise, tremblant avec une vague de désir inattendue. Magnus avait toujours été doué avec sa langue, mais ça, c'était un tout nouveau niveau.

Juste quand Alec commençait à se détendre, Magnus se retira. Alec gémit pour protester.

« On essaye d'être rapide, tu t'en souviens, chéri ? » dit Magnus en mettant du lubrifiant sur l'anneau encore contracté d'Alec.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Magnus glissa dans Alec, entrant avec une seule poussée violente. Alec cria avec une combinaison de surprise et de plaisir. Magnus s'enroula autour d'Alec et passa une main entre le corps d'Alec et le lit, une main autour de sa bite, et la pressa avant de tirer dessus brutalement.

Alec ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se laisser submerger par le plaisir que les poussées et les bons soins que Magnus et sa main lui donnaient. Il jouit, laissant Magnus profiter de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il, lui aussi, arrive à l'orgasme, trempant Alec et enfonçant ses doigts dans ses hanches.

Ils s'écroulèrent ensemble sur le lit. Son souffle frappant l'arrière du cou d'Alec, Magnus chuchota, « Peut-être qu'on devrait faire une semaine sans sexe plus souvent. »

Alec ricana. « Avec un bébé dans le loft, les chances sont fortes. »

Magnus éclata de rire, se détachant d'Alec pour regarder dans les yeux bleu clair dont il était tombé amoureux. « Oui, chéri, elles le sont. Et j’attends avec impatience chacun de ces moments. »

 

La Fin.

 

 

 

Petit trailer pour la suite de la série :

Bouclier Bleu :

 

Alexander Lightwood n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux. Une dizaine d'années en tant que flic, et il n'avait jamais eu si mal au ventre. Pas quand il questionnait un suspect ou un témoin. Pas quand il se tenait devant un corps ensanglanté. Pas quand il défonçait une porte, l'arme au poing.

Mais demander en mariage Magnus Bane était différent.

Magnus et lui avaient _tout_ fait différemment.

Ils étaient tombés amoureux après quelques semaines ensemble. Ils avaient adopté un enfant, un magnifique petit garçon qu'ils avaient appelé Max (en honneur au petit frère mort d'Alec) après moins d'un an de relation. Maintenant, après deux ans avec Magnus, Alec était prêt à se marier avec lui.

Même s'il savait que Magnus l'aimait, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de mariage.

Ayant décidé qu'il voulait se marier avec Magnus, Alec s'y mit à fond. Il ne s'était pas arrêté pour réfléchir. Il ne s'était pas arrêté du tout. Il avait juste avancé.

Comme si c'était son travail.

Alec avait dessiné la bague pour Magnus. Normalement, Alec n'était pas un artiste, il laissait ça à Jace et Clary. Et c'est pour ça qu'il était allé voir Clary. Clary, qui avait juré de garder le secret, avait tiré les vers du nez à Alec pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Au final, Alec avait dit à Clary ce qu'il voulait et pourquoi.

C'était en argent (Magnus avait une fois dit à Alec qu'il était de l'argent face à l'or de Jace, aussi magnifique, mais plus rare) et contenait un saphir (la couleur des yeux d'Alec) et quatre diamants, deux de chaque côté du saphir (Magnus adorait scintiller). La bague avait coûté à Alec six mois de salaire, mais il pouvait se le permettre étant donné que la personne avait qui il vivait ne voulait pas le laisser payer ne serait-ce qu'une facture.

Il l'avait récupéré deux jours plus tôt, et ça creusait un trou dans sa poche. Magnus et Alec allaient sortir ce soir pour manger et Alec lui demanderait à ce moment-là. Il avait même prévu de se mettre à genoux, comme un geste grandiose.

Isabelle, la sœur d'Alec, et son fiancé, Simon Lewis, gardaient Max pour toute la nuit pour qu'Alec et Magnus puissent avoir une soirée rien que pour eux.

Pendant que Magnus s'habillait, Alec donna le sac d'affaires de Max à Simon.

Max avait presque trois ans et il était têtu comme une mule.

« Veux pas rester avec tante Izzy, dit Max en tapant du pied et en croisant ses bras par-dessus son T-shirt Iron Man. Veux aller avec vous.

\- Eh ben merci, gamin, dit Isabelle dans sa barbe.

\- Ne le prends pas personnellement, Iz, dit Simon. Il a deux ans. »

Alec s'accroupit en face de son fils. « Je sais, mon pote. Mais papa et moi, on a besoin d'une nuit rien que pour nous. »

Mettant en avant sa lèvre inférieure, comme pour bouder, Max se jeta sur Alec, l'attrapant par le cou et le faisant basculer sur ses fesses. « S'y te paît, dad, s'y te paît prends moi avec vous. »

C'était dur, mais Alec refusa. « La prochaine fois, Max.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Magnus, entrant dans le salon habillé d'une chemise en soie d'un rouge chatoyant et d'un pantalon noir avec une veste assortie dans sa main, il ne portait pas de cravate. Ses yeux étaient entourés de crayon du même noir que son costume et du fard à paupières avec des paillettes rouges, ses cheveux étaient relevés avec une mèche pourpre à l'avant.

Ça mettait l'eau à la bouche d'Alec.

Max descendit rapidement des genoux d'Alec et passa ses bras autour des jambes de Magnus.

« Dad veux pas me laisser aller avec vous. »

Magnus prit Max dans ses bras. « Dad et papa ont besoin d'avoir un peu de temps ensemble, myrtille. Tu pourras venir avec nous la prochaine fois.

\- Promis ? demanda Max en jouant avec les boucles en argent dans le cartilage supérieur de l'oreille de Magnus.

\- Bien sûr, mon cœur. »

Max sembla réfléchir un petit moment. « D'accord ! » dit-il joyeusement. Puis il embrassa Magnus sur la bouche et se mit à gigoter jusqu'à ce que Magnus le dépose par terre. Il embrassa ensuite Alec.

« Je t'aime, papa. Je t'aime, dad. Viens, tante Izzy. »

Puis il était parti.

« Quel escroc, rigola Magnus en mettant sa veste. « Allons-y, chéri. »

Au restaurant, après avoir commandé, Alec sortit discrètement la bague de sa poche.

Apparemment, quelqu'un d'autre avait eu la même idée qu'Alec. Un homme à l'autre bout du restaurant s'était mis à genoux en face d'une femme, qui avait crié et acquiescé puis avait embrassé l'homme sous les applaudissements des autres clients. Magnus et Alec avaient eux aussi applaudi.

« Est-ce que tu peux imaginer l'ambiance si elle avait dit ''non'' ? demanda Magnus.

\- Je pense que tu dois être assez sûr que ton partenaire dira ''oui'' pour faire ta demande en public.

\- Oui, dit Magnus en souriant en direction d'Alec.

\- Est-ce que _tu_ y penses parfois ?

\- Quoi ? Le mariage ? Demanda Magnus en prenant une gorgée de son vin. Pas vraiment. Je veux dire… Regardes nous. On a la belle vie ; notre relation est forte, notre fils est heureux. On a une belle maison et un travail qu'on aime, peu importe à quel point le tien est dangereux. On n'a pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour définir notre vie.

\- Mais… ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu veux ? demanda Alec en serrant la boîte de la bague dans son poing, sentant sa confiance en soi lentement disparaître.

\- Ça ne l'a jamais été, non. »

Alec se sentit défaillir. Il devait se concentrer pour garder une expression passive. Alec avait toujours était comme un livre ouvert et il ne voulait pas que Magnus sache qu'il été blessé.

Prenant un peu de vin, Alec acquiesça, remettant rapidement la bague dans la poche de son pantalon gris.

Son téléphone sonna. Le sortant de la poche de sa veste, il murmura une excuse vers Magnus et il répondit à l'appel de Jace. Il savait ce qu'Alec faisait ce soir. Si Jace appelait, c'était important.

« Lightwood.

\- Désolé, mec. On a une affaire. »

Soupirant, Alec demanda, « Où ? »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, en traduisant j'ai découvert que le service de protection de l'enfance n'existait plus, mais j'ai décidé de garder le nom, parce que c'est plus simple.  
> Sinon je commencerai à poster Bouclier Bleu dans environ deux semaines, peut-être un peu avant.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire pour donner votre avis !


End file.
